Moving out
by Birchwood29
Summary: Ginny is kicked out of Hermione's apartment so that Ron can move in. Harry offers her a house and more insane situations ensue. FINAL CHAPTER/ONE SHOT ADDED!
1. Getting The Bad News

I was at my parents house for lunch, as per usual, when Hermione waved me over. She must have arrived with Ron. They had started dating in Hogwarts and hadn't managed to drive each other crazy yet. When we got out of Hogwarts, Hermione had told me that she needed a flat mate and that if I was willing to pay rent, she would let me co-sign the lease. I happily agreed, glad I wouldn't have to live at the Burrow anymore. I was an adult who needed to move away from her family. Harry and Ron had bought a flat not far from mine and Hermione's we all still hung out together.

I excused myself from a conversation with Fred and walked over to Hermione. She walked me up the stairs and into my bedroom. She looked nervous for some reason. My guess was she was either pregnant or going to piss me off.

" Ginny, me and Ronald," Hermione began. She stopped when I snorted. No one but her called him Ronald. " Me and Ron are getting really serious now. We think it would be great to take the next step." Hermione finished.

" Are you getting married?" I yelled hopping up and down.

" NO," Hermione said.

" Pregnant?" I said still hopping.

" No, Ginny we're going to move in together. Would you mind moving out?" Hermione asked. I felt myself come crashing down again. Did she just ask me to move out of a place I have lived in for six years?

" Move out?" I asked feeling the words slowly come out of my mouth. " You want me to move out of our house?"

" Well, yeah. My name is first on the lease and you only co-signed. I really own it. You know. I mean why should I have to move out?" Hermione gave a little laugh. She stopped when she saw my face.

" So, where am I supposed to go?" I asked feeling like I couldn't control what I was going to say or do.

" Well, I don't know. You could probably move back here. Your mother wouldn't mind." Hermione said glancing around the room. " Is that ok?" Hermione tried to smile at me.

" No it is not ok!" I screamed. " You are asking me to move out. How am I supposed to be ok with that?"

" Ginny I'm sorry." Hermione said.

" You're not sorry." I yelled. I turned from the room and ran down the stairs and outside. I walked until I was far enough from the house to begin yelling. I screamed and hopped up and down in anger. I kicked whatever I could get near enough. When I was done I felt eyes on me. I wheeled around and saw Harry looking as angry as I felt.

" I'm guessing they told you the good news." Harry said bitterly. He had his hands stuffed deep into his pockets and wasn't looking at me.

" Oh yes. Hermione just asked me if it would be alright if I could get out of the house. This is just so they can have sex. You know that right?" I asked angrily.

" Yup. Well now Ron is moving out and I need to find a roommate." Harry said. His voice was still bitter and I could tell that was what I must sound like.

Just then I heard crunching and I saw Ron and Hermione walk down the path.

" Oh, and here's the lovebirds now. Wait do you want to claim this spot? Do you want me to move away from here?" I asked stepping back from where we were standing.

" No," Hermione said coldly. " Are you really this angry about this?"

" Hermione, now I have no where to live. I either have to move back in with my parents or I have to try and find a roommate." I said turning away from them.

" Well, Harry will need a roommate. You can move in with him," Ron said smiling.

" Maybe Harry doesn't want to move in with me, Ronald." I snarled. I didn't dare look at Harry.

" No, if you want you can move in." Harry said. I could tell he felt like he had to.

" There, now everyone can be happy again. Want to go eat now?" Ron asked.

" Ron go away." Harry said angrily.

" Fine, when you two grow up we'll be sitting up at the house." Hermione said.

" You do that." I replied.

They turned and walked away.

" Listen I understand that you only said that to be nice, but I don't need your charity." I said smiling.

" No, it'll be fun. I need a roommate and you need a room. This is the perfect match. Will you please be my roommate?" Harry asked getting down on one knee. " Please?"

" Alright. You win. Lets still act pissed at dinner though. Make them squirm and think we wont talk to them again."

When we got back to the house everyone was crowded around a buffet eating. I walked up and grabbed a plate. Mum walked up to me and hugged me.

" I just heard the bad news. If you want you can come here. I'll set up your old room-" mum began when I cut her off.

" Mum, I am going to move in with Harry." I said. She looked abashed.

" Harry? But he's a boy." mum said incredulously.

" Mum, I am twenty-three years old. I'm not even dating Harry. What do you think is going to happen? Hermione and Ron are moving in, they are dating. Guess what is going to happen with them? I'll tell you. Sex." I said. Mum stepped back and nodded.

" Alright darling. Please don't let this come between you and Ron. You were so close growing up. It seems a shame to wreck it over something stupid." mum said sadly.

" Mum, I am mad. I have a right to be mad. I am more mad at Hermione." I said once again feeling my temper flare. I turned around and started to pile food on my plate.

" Oh, darling," mum said again.

" Mum. Not now." I snapped and walked away. I took my plate over to an empty chair and sat down. I watched as Harry walked past Ron and Hermione and went and sat next to me. I gave him a sideways glance and sighed. He didn't notice and I sighed again.

" Ginny?" he asked looking over at me. " Do you need some water?"

" No," I said feeling my cheeks turn red. " My mother was just preaching to me about moving in with you." I took a bite of veal and smiled at the taste, my mother could really cook.

" Oh yeah? She hasn't changed your mind has she?" Harry asked worried she had changed her mind so soon.

" No. My mother hasn't had psychological control over me in years." I said. Harry looked relieved, he just didn't want to go searching for a new roommate.

" So, when do you think you're gonna move in? I'll make sure Ron gets his crap out of the apartment." Harry said smiling. I really appreciated what he was doing for me.

" I really appreciate what you're doing for me, Harry. With out you I'd be moving back in with my parents," I glanced at the house and sighed. " Well, if anything could put a rift in the Famous Trio, it would sure be this." I said bitterly. Who knew that their demise would be from the inside out.

" Yeah well, they put each other before me. I get it. Ron is more important to Hermione than I am and the Hermione is more important to Ron than I am. It all has to do with sex," Harry said waving his hand dismissively.

" I'm his sister. He shouldn't turn his back on me and through me out of my home for his girlfriend. And Hermione, huh. We promised no boy would ever get between us. And where is Ron? Settling his fat ass between us, that's where." I snarled.

For the next hour me and Harry named every bad thing about Ron and Hermione and then laughed about it. We didn't even notice when they came up and walked over to us.

" What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked cautiously.

" Nothing." Harry said turning to look at me. I smiled back at him and looked over at her.

" Did you guys want something?" I asked placing my plate on the ground.

" Well, we just wanted to see if you're still angry."

" You wanted to see if we're still angry. Well I'm still mad, how about you Ginny?" Harry asked turning to me. His tone was one filled with sarcasm.

" Popping," I said smiling at them sarcastically.

" Yup, we're both still pissed. Anything else?" Harry asked.

" When are you guys going to let this go?" Ron asked sitting down next to Harry who turned to him with a cold glance.

" I really don't know. I'll get back to you. Now Ginny I am going to be heading home, how 'bout I give you lift and let you get a sneak peek at your new home," Harry said reaching for his car keys.

" Harry we all came together though. We're not ready to go yet," Hermione said wrapping her arm around Ron.

" Well, we have to rearrange our lives, you can find a new way home." I said smiling cockily at her. " Bye." I blew them a kiss and walked away. This was going to be fun.

Harry and I drove the ten minute drive in silence, to angry to speak. When we finally reached the house I was extremely excited, the house was much bigger than mine.

Harry opened the door and I came running in.

" Holy crap!" I exclaimed looking at the size of the living room and the kitchen. Harry just smiled and walked my over to Ron's old room. " Wow, this is huge. Is this a walk in closet? Wow all I got was a peg, back at home," I said in awe. " I am going to have to go shopping to fill this closet. Ew what is that?" I suddenly yelled pointing to a pile of clothes on the ground. I had never really seen the house through, a living point of view. I sure as hell never entered Ron's room.

" Well, I don't think Ron has ever cleaned this room," Harry said smiling.

" You are a brave man." I said seriously. Harry snorted and led me out to the kitchen. " How much is the rent?" I asked sitting on a stool.

" Oh, no its ok-" Harry began embarrassed.

" Harry, I have much more money than my parents. I'm not 'poor' anymore. I can afford rent. Now, how much is it?" I asked, bemused that he wouldn't ask me for money.

" About four galleons a month," Harry said blushing.

" Well I can do that. Jesus what do you think I work at an owl farm?" I snapped. I could easily do that. I could pay that for him, my entire family, and Ron, for like three months.

" Ok, I just didn't want to put any pressure on you." Harry said embarrassed.

" That's alright." I looked around the house. " I think you have yourself a roommate," I said.

" Good, I have the paper work right here," Harry went over to a draw and took it out. " I got it two days ago when Ron told me he was moving out," Harry explained. " I need you to sign here, here, here, initial here, sign here, here, and here." Harry said pointing at dotted lines. I scribbled my name down and looked up at him.

" Anything else?" I asked smiling.

" Yes, I need last months, this months, and next months rent," Harry said. Once again his cheeks were a deep red.

" Well, I don't have twelve galleons on me now, I do have five." I said bumbling through my purse. " If you drive me home I will get you the rest," I said looking up at him.

" Sure," Harry said smiling. He got his keys and let me outside. He opened the car door for me and closed the door after I sat down. I watched as he walked around the car, in the rearview mirror, with wide eyes. What a gentleman. Ron would never do that. He once made me walk home after he kicked me out of the car. This was all because he said I was annoying.

The entire drive home Harry explained what he would like to do with the apartment now that he had a cleaner mate. I told him I was tidy and quiet and I didn't make a lot of trouble. Also I mentioned I wouldn't bring random men home.

" Good," Harry joked smiling.

When we arrived home I groaned when I realized a light was on, that meant they were home. Gits. I got out of the car and walked up the steps, I nearly slipped on the ice I asked Hermione to sand a week ago. I fumbled for my keys and then opened the door. I sneered at what I saw. There were candles everywhere and I noticed someone's shirt.

" Great, they're having sex." I snapped at Harry who looked highly uncomfortable. " Hey guys! I'm home!" I yelled at Hermione's door. I heard a lot of scuffling and a bang and then Hermione appeared at the door.

" You're home," Hermione said brightly. She had a silk bathrobe on, that covered absolutely nothing.

" No, I'm not really here." I said sarcastically moving away and over to my room. " Did you touch my stuff?' I asked peering around the room.

" Well, we just wanted to see if Ron's game room idea would play out. You know?" Hermione asked leaning against the door.

" No, until I move out stay out of my room. Thank you." I snapped at her. She looked abashed and said no more. " Now, I am only here to get my money," I went over to my safe and unlocked it. I took out seven galleons and put them in my pocket. " Then I am reading and going to bed. Please don't talk to me. Nothing you have to say will even interest me." I said smiling at her.

" Are you going to be mad forever?" Hermione asked sadly.

" Well see, you kicked me out of my house. Then you didn't give a crap where I stayed, and you did all that for a boy. Ron to be exact. I'm not even going to go there. So yes, I will be mad for a while. Will we ever be friends again? I have no idea. You two have a wonderful life though." I said patting her shoulder. In the kitchen Harry was standing looking around uncomfortably. " Here," I handed him the coins and he smiled.

" You can move in as soon as Ron moves out." Harry said. Just then Hermione's door opened and Ron appeared.

" Hey guys!" he yelled as though nothing happened. " What are you doing here?"

" I still live here you half wit!" I snarled at him. He looked angry but with a look with Hermione didn't say anything.

" Ginny, I plan on moving in next week or so. Do you think you could have your things semi-moved by then?" Ron asked trying to smile at me.

" Ron before I move into that room, I would like it cleaned. I just saw something move, under a giant pile of clothes. I am not moving into that bacteria playground. Clean it." I snapped.

" Fine," Ron snarled.

" Bye, Harry. I guess I'll see you next week." I said. Harry smiled.

" Bye Ginny." Harry said. He turned and left not even acknowledging Ron or Hermione.

I turned back to them in disgust. I wanted to hurt them the way they hurt me.

" Hermione I want my shirt back before I leave," I informed her. She looked horrified.

" But I wear that shirt all the time," she stuttered.

" And you don't get my cd." I snapped again before slamming my door. Once inside my room I looked around. I felt something was out of place but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I noticed a half eaten sandwich lying on my bed. I screamed in outrage. I grasped the plate and flung the door open. Ron and Hermione were still standing there. I tossed the plate at Ron who caught in quickly. Then I slammed the door again. This was going to be a long week.

A/N This is another of my Harry/Ginny stories. Please read and review


	2. Clothes in the Rain

The next week, I avoided Hermione and Ron as much as I could. The thing that nearly drove me insane was the fact he was here all week long. In and out, of my room mind you, and he started to shove his things into my room. I walked in and found his clothes in my closet. When I went looking for mine, I found them in a box. I flung all of Ron's clothes out of the window and into the street. I didn't care that it was pouring and muddy.

Then I packed up my stuff. It took my seven hours but I managed to do it while the idiots were at work. I called Harry and asked if he could pick me up, he told me he would be there as soon as he could and I waited. All my furniture had been shipped to Harry's the day before and I managed to pack all my knickknacks and things I wanted to take. Hermione, the stupid bitch, wore my shirt all week. Either that or she put it in her bag everyday because I couldn't find it. In retaliation I stole her shoes. They were the ones she had been wanting for months and then was able to afford them. Those shoes. I also took the other half of our best friend pin. I placed it in my pocket for when she was able to not be an asshole anymore. I could have it for months.

I was sitting in the kitchen when Ron came in. I groaned and then realized I had chucked his clothes all over the street. My annoyance quickly turned to panic. If he found out I did that, it would be way worse than the time he found me snooping in his room. He had tossed me down the stairs and I broke my arm. I would gladly take that than what could happen.

" Hey, Ginny. Did you know someone's clothes are all over the street? I feel bad for the poor bastard who has to come home to that. Oh, hey I moved your clothes and put me clothes in the closet. You don't mind do you?" Ron asked loosing his tie.

" No, of course I don't." I kept glancing out of the window my stomach was in a nervous knot. I tapped my fingers on the counter as Ron walked into my room. I held my breath and was about to walk in with a half assed excuse when I saw car lights light up the curtains. I sighed with relief. Harry finally arrived.

" Hey Ginny. Did you see all the clothes out there?" Harry asked as he walked in. " Poor guy," Harry shook his head. I walked over to him and quickly started to place my boxes into his car.

" Ginny?" Ron asked walking into the hall from my room.

" Yeah Ron?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

" Where are all my clothes?" Ron asked. Harry looked up from picking up a box and smiled at me. He knew. He looked extremely amused and put his hands on his hips.

" Well, Hermione came home and put them in your new room." I said. Ron shrugged and walked back into the room. " Hurry up." I hissed. We loaded everything into the car and I walked back into the house to get my purse.

" They're not in there." Ron said.

" Look harder." I kissed his cheek. " Congrats." I said running out of the house. Ron looked pissed.

" Are those my clothes?" Ron snarled. He looked out the door at the scattered clothes and turned back to me his cheeks flaming red. " Ginny Molly Weasly what did you do?"

" Bye, Ron!" I called as I got into the car. " I hope you're very happy here."

Harry drove and I laughed the entire way.

" That wasn't very nice," Harry said when I had calmed down.

" Of course it wasn't." I said snorting again.

" I had never seen him that angry." Harry said. " He looked like he was going to kill you."

" No, maybe break my arm, not kill me." I said. Harry turned to me and I recounted what happened. He nodded and turned into the driveway.

I moved my stuff gradually in, over the next few days. Harry was a wonderful roommate. He wasn't like Hermione who flipped out if I spilled something on the rug. Ok I can see getting angry if I spilled gravy on the new tan carpet she had put in. But seriously, if I spill milk in the kitchen calm down. I wiped it up quickly and she lectured me about being careful. I felt like I was living with mum. But when I spilled in Harry's house he just shrugged and told me to stop apologizing. Then he put a chair over the spill and shrugged again. I smiled at him and sat back. I could be comfortable here, I didn't have to worry about walking in on Ron and Hermione. Who by the way didn't call me since the whole clothes incident. Well, Hermione did call to ask if I took her shoes. I told her no, then looked at my feet smiling. She hung up as soon as I said no, like I care. Although when she did call, Ron was yelling at me in the background and I hardly heard a word Hermione was saying. After we hung up I screamed for fifteen minutes and Harry had come running out with a frying pan. I had to explain to him that I vented my frustration by screaming.

Harry seemed to think I was extremely amusing. Ok, so I have no idea what a television was. Hermione didn't have one at our house, so I wasn't really able to get used to them. I had tried to turn it on to see exactly what it was. I didn't know they needed a remote so I was tapping the television with my hand and wand for fifteen minutes before I finally called Harry for help. He had laughed for a good minute before explaining that I needed to use a remote. Then he asked if I had ever used one before. I lied and told him I had of course used one, what did he think I'm stupid? Which I am. I still haven't figured out what all the buttons are for though. I did find an amusing sitcom about witches. Although they completely make fun of us. I'm a little offended.

Two weeks later me and Harry were getting along great.

" Ginny, I'm going to the market can I pick anything up for you?" Harry asked checking his pockets for his keys.

" Yeah, can you get me tampons and shampoo?" I asked looking up from my book and smiling at him.

" Tampons?" Harry asked looking embarrassed.

" Yeah, oh are you embarrassed?" I asked suddenly feeling stupid. My father and brothers only got them for me because they have wives or have been used to it for so many years. A guy might be afraid of them.

" No, I can get them," Harry said defiantly.

" Alright, I need slim, extra absorbent-" I began.

" Yeah, I'm not getting those," Harry said turning and walking away. I laughed and got up.

" Fine, can you at least get me shampoo?" I asked handing him some money.

" Sure. Now do you really need these…you know?" he asked looking awkward again.

" Kind of, they can wait." I said walking back.

" Tell me what kind you need. You owe me big like, dinner big," Harry said. I wrote down what I needed for him

" Ok, I owe you dinner." I joked walking back to the living room.

" And cake." Harry called as he got his jacket.

" And cake!" I yelled back smiling.

He got back and handed me a bag.

" I saw a magazine I thought you might like so I got it for you," Harry said.

He walked into his room with a bag and came out seconds later without it. He walked over to his chair and turned on the television. I had grown accustomed to sitcoms and had become fond of like twenty. Harry sometimes got annoyed that I would watch infomercials. I have never seen t.v. so obviously I am going to watch random things.

I looked into my bag and smiled. This wasn't my bag. I coughed uncomfortably at the magazine and condoms.

" Hey Harry?" I asked throwing him the bag. " This is your bag." Harry coughed his soda all down his front and took it from me. He was blushing very gracefully for someone who had just been caught with porn and condoms. He walked back out and handed me a bag. I took it smiling. The brown paper crunched as I made sure this was really my bag.

" Ginny," Harry began. I picked up my book and put it in front of my face, I was laughing silently but I was sure he could tell. " Stop laughing." Harry said. This just made me snort harder and I felt tears start to slide down my face.

" I'm sorry." I took the book from my face and felt my face snap back into a smile. " So," I said trying to maintain calm. Harry was still blushing very deeply. He wasn't even looking at me.

After a minute he stood up and walked into his room. He came out seconds later.

" One joke and that's it. I am allowing you one joke," Harry said blushing.

" OK," I said. I couldn't think of one right away.

" Well what is it?" Harry asked. I could tell he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

" I'm glad you're practicing safe masturbation," I said snorting again. Harry turned quickly and slammed his door. I laughed into my pillow for fifteen minutes before getting up and going to bed.

The next morning Harry didn't even look her in the face.

" Harry don't be embarrassed. Its ok. You're human." I pleaded as he looked over at me.

" Its not something I wanted my friend and roommate to see." Harry said turning pink again.

" Ron has piles of it. You don't know how many times I would be in his room and find a magazine lying on the bed or something. Even Hermione has porn. I'm not supposed to tell anyone." I said. Alright I was lying. I didn't want him to be all awkward.

" Its very healthy," I began again.

" Shut up," Harry said quickly. Although this time he was smiling.

" Alright. I am taking you to dinner tonight. Dress up and be ready by seven. Alright?" I asked. He nodded and I went back into my room.

A/N Please read and review.


	3. The Date

I spent the entire day trying to make my hair look respectable, it kept flipping the opposite way of the other side of my head. If the left side flipped in, the right side flipped out. Finally I just magicked it to work. Then I didn't feel like wearing my hair down, so I just put it up, then I didn't like the way that looked, so I just made it cascade down my back in soft waves. I need a hair cut, my hair is at my butt. Harry was at work the entire day so that left the entire house to myself. I watched some t.v., then I showered, then I spent like five hours on my hair, then I got dressed.

Hmm…do I want to make him drool, or do I want him to at least look. I mean, Ginny you are a lady. Drool, definitely drool. I picked out my favorite dress. I bought it like two days ago and was wondering whether or not I should bring it back when Harry said I owed him dinner. It was a little expensive. Ok it was so expensive I blushed the entire time I bought it, but no other dress made me look so pretty. It's a tiny black velvet dress that hugs my curves, it has sparkles all over it, also it makes my cleavage really pronounced. There are very slim spaghetti straps that hold it on my body. Also I bought matching shoes. And a purse. Also some new make-up. I can afford it though so its not like I'm just wasting money. I work at the Ministry and at this time they don't need me, so I am on paid leave. I love it. Hermione was all happy this happened saying I could stay home incase burglars try to break in. Whatever.

I heard Harry pull up in his car, which is stupid, we are wizards. We should just Apparate but seeing as we live in a Muggle community Harry just thinks its easier to drive. I don't know I'm not going to fight with him. Anyways I ran into my room so that he couldn't see me before the date. I slipped off the shoes and put a bathrobe on. I came out just as he was walking in and he smiled.

" I'll get dressed and I'll be out in a second. I also have to shower so it might be more than a minute," Harry said as an afterthought. " Did you decide where we're going tonight?" he asked as he walked into his room.

" Yeah, I found this tiny little place I fell in love with. I think you'll love it," I said smiling. It was a tiny little hole-in-the-wall. I found it by mistake and just literally fell in love. They had the best food I ever ate. I grew up with mum, so saying this means their food is pretty damn good.

" Great," Harry walked out and into the bathroom. I heard the shower go off and I went back to my room. I took off the bathrobe and rearranged my hair. I slipped the shoes back on, they bit at my feet but they looked great. I'm not going to ruin an outfit because my feet are bleeding.

Harry knocked on my door and I jumped. I almost stuck the mascara brush in my eye. I cursed and put everything back into my bag.

" Yeah?" I asked after a minute.

" I'll be in the living room. Are we going to drive?" Harry asked.

" No, we can walk its close." I called making sure I looked alright.

" Ok," Harry said and I heard him walk away.

" Now Ginny you look great. Knock him dead." I muttered to myself and stopped. This wasn't a date. This was just friends going out to dinner. I've been going about this likes it's a date. Oh god, I'm going insane. Should I change? No. Its too late now. I'll just have to make do with it.

I opened the door and slowly walked down the hall. I saw Harry sitting with his hands on the arms of the chair. He looked up when he heard my door open. I saw his mouth drop and his eyes widened.

" Ok, lets go." I said. I smiled over at him. " What is something on my dress?" I asked innocently twirling around smoothing the back of the dress. Crap. I did it again. I usually do that on a date.

" No," Harry said shaking his head. " Nothing's wrong," Harry stood up and ushered me out into the warm night. I smiled happily and breathed in the polluted London air. I loved London. Way better than where I used to live with Hermione, nothing interesting ever happened there. Here there was an amazing chance I was going to get…mugged. I saw it on t.v. today. I thought that woman was so silly, why didn't she just whip out her wand and turn him into a toad. That's when I remembered they're all muggles. I laughed at my own silliness than almost cried. I don't know why.

" I love it here," I cried as I almost twisted my ankle on a broken cobblestone. Harry smiled over at me and then snapped his eyes away. Mother fucker, I was doing it again. I kept using all my tricks and I was afraid it was working. I cant make him fall in love with me. It took me three years after I lied and told everyone I was over him, to actually get over him. It was the hardest thing I ever did. Even harder than loosing ten pounds.

Harry glanced at me again and smiled. I smiled back and we arrived at the restaurant. I opened the door and smiled as the bell jingled signaling the arrival of guests. It smelled like cinnamon and dough. The tiny room held twenty tables, most were filled already. I glanced at the plates as we passed by. Oh, I really wanted pizza. Harry looked absolutely pleased with where I decided to go. I smiled and a waiter appeared by my side.

" Oh, they do know how to Appararate!" I hissed at Harry who snorted into his menu. The waiter looked annoyed and I just sat back huffily. Harry was still smiling when he ordered champagne. I watched the waiter walk away muttering something about tourists. I didn't even ask. I could act like a muggle. I wasn't an idiot.

" So, how was your day?" Harry asked. He took a sip of champagne and I recounted about the silly woman on television. He snorted again and I realized he must find my stupidity amusing. Usually I would find that aggravating, but somehow it seemed endearing when it was him. Everything was better with him.

I gasped and closed my eyes. Oh, I did not just think that. Oh no. I'm not going to let myself fall for him. I cant. I just got over him.

" Is everything alright?" Harry asked concerned.

" Yeah," I smiled at him and realized it was to late. I was back where I was in school. Everything he did made me want him more. I felt my cheeks flame up and felt like an idiot. I hadn't blushed in six years.

" What do you want? Everything looks amazing," Harry said. I looked at him and found I wasn't in love with him. I just loved him. I loved his ways and his faults. He made me laugh. That didn't mean I was in love with him. Great. And now we're back to denial. " I want pizza," Harry looked over at me. " What are you going to have?" Harry was looking at me.

" Pizza sounds amazing," I said smiling. I could do this. I was an adult. I have had sex. I am not a school girl.

" Want to split one?" Harry asked staring at me over the menu.

" Sure," I replied lightly.

" We can have half and half," Harry said looking at the choices. " You're hot," Harry said.

" Thank you," I replied before I could stop myself. I realized he had placed his hand on my cheek. He laughed and I found myself smiling. Ok, the only way to stop these retarded feelings, were to flirt. Furiously. Like a minx, or a scarlet woman.

" Ok, so I am going to have cheese. What would you like?" Harry asked placing his menu down.

" Cheese sounds great," I replied leaning slightly in to him. The waiter returned and took our order. I smiled at him and acted like I didn't almost tell him I was a wizard. I could tell he still didn't like me. Fine. Whatever.

" Harry I-" I began when I suddenly stopped. I felt something up around my neck snap. At first I though the straps to my dress fell apart, then I realized it was my necklace. I felt the back of my neck.

" Ginny you're necklace fell in your," Harry said blushing. " Here," he grabbed the string and pulled it out. I felt his hands brush against my breast and suddenly I really felt hot. I took it from him and smiled.

" Thanks, seriously my cleavage is like a wishing well. Anything get thrown in there," I smiled as he laughed. I noticed he was trying hard to not look at my chest. I smiled. Ok this was working. " I really wish this necklace hadn't broken. My dad got it for me when I graduated. I haven't ever not worn it," I said feeling like I was going to cry now.

" We can fix it," Harry said quickly.

" I know," I said and smiled up at his kind, gorgeous face. STOP IT!

The rest of the night went well and I found myself having an amazing time. I laughed and drank more than I have in a long time. By the time we left I could tell I was almost drunk. Not quite. Harry held his booze amazingly well for someone who had seven glasses of champagne. I had a record ten and found myself trying to control what came out of my mouth.

When we returned home Harry walked me to my room. I turned to him and smiled.

" I had a lovely night," I whispered. I could feel the tension sizzling through the room. " Goodnight," I leaned in and kissed him. I pulled away from him and smiled. He looked stunned and I walked into my room and closed the door. I fell on my bed and was asleep within seconds.

A/N Please review. Some people have been asking why they drive a car and that's because they live around muggles. Ok I don't know I just put a car in. Sue me. Love you all, please review.


	4. Hangover Remedies

I sat up in bed and cursed the sun for shining. My head was pounding into my temples and I was sure it was going to explode. I sat up in bed and realized I was still wearing my shoes, and my dress, and my make-up that was now smudged way up my face. I went over to my mirror and wiped it off my face. I grumbled and stumbled back to my bedside table. I checked the time and was surprised the see it way passed eleven. I changed into pajamas and walked outside into the living room. I glanced and saw Harry's keys were hanging up, well that was normal. He wouldn't drive to work, he would Appararate. I noticed his bedroom door was closed. Either he was at work or still sleeping. I yawned and walked into the kitchen and began to make breakfast for two. I figure, if he's not up to eat it then I'll eat it.

I finished making pancakes and bacon when I heard a door open. I glanced up and saw an extremely disheveled Harry making his way over to the kitchen. I don't even think he saw me.

" Morning Harry," I said smiling. He just groaned and got some milk. " No, don't drink milk, drink this." I handed him my hangover remedy I knew how to make since I was like fourteen. I handed him a glass and he took a sip. I watched as his face distorted and scrunched up his eyes.

" What is that?" he asked placing the glass down on the counter. He was wiping it off his mouth.

" Hangover medicine." I said. I looked up at him and smiled.

" What's in it?" Harry asked still disgusted.

" Egg whites, tomato sauce, flour, water, and orange juice. It tastes like shit but it helps the hangovers," I said smiling. He still looked gross out but I could tell it work because he was moving around better. " Drink it. You're gonna be sick all day if you don't," I instructed handing him a glass. He reluctantly took it and gulped it down in four sips.

" That is so nasty," Harry said heavily. He burped and was afraid he was going to throw it up.

" I also have another hangover remedy," I said. Harry looked over at me.

" Do you have to drink it?" he asked.

" Nope," I said.

" Well what is it?" Harry asked thinking he would much rather of had the other one.

" Don't drink," I said. Harry looked over at me annoyed and then smiled. I felt my breath come in a gasp and I turned away. Nope I didn't like him again. " Do you want some breakfast?" I asked loading his plate.

" You remind me of your mother," Harry said as he sat down.

" Excuse me, I didn't wake up and start insulting you first thing in the morning," I snapped at him. He smiled and looked up at me surprised.

" I was kidding. I love your mother like she was my own," Harry said. He was frowning and I guess he meant the way he cooked.

" Oh, right my mother," I said scratching my head. Harry was now eating his food at an extreme rate and didn't even look up until I asked his to pass the syrup.

" Here," he said handing it to me. " These are the best pancakes I have ever had," Harry said smiling.

" Oh, thanks," I took a bite and looked over at him. Hey these were pretty good pancakes.

" What's in them?" Harry asked looking up.

" Oh, you know cinnamon, sugar, batter, vinegar, carrot juice, tuna," I said all this in a calm tone and I watched as Harry slowly lowered his fork.

" Tuna?" he asked.

" Oh, yeah the chunky kinds," I said smiling at him.

" You know what, I think I'm done," Harry said looking sick.

" I'm kidding." I said laughing. He looked over at me weirdly.

" I don't always get your jokes," Harry explained.

" You have to be up here," I said tapping my head. He nodded like he agreed and went back to eating. " I would never use chunky tuna, I would use the creamy kind." I said standing up. Harry looked at me again and I smiled. I don't think he knew whether or not I was kidding.

I walked into the bathroom and took my shower, taking care to wash the makeup off my face. When I got out I got semi dressed in some underwear and a tee-shirt. I was braiding my hair when there was a knock on the door.

" Ginny, can I come in? I need to brush my teeth," Harry called.

" Yeah its open," I said brushing through the snarls on the right side of my head.

The door opened and Harry walked in. He went about brushing his teeth and only glanced over at me a couple of times. Three seconds later he looked over at me wide eyes.

" Yur want dwessed!" Harry yelled at me, toothpaste slipping out of his mouth.

" Yes I am," I said pointing to my shirt.

" No, your bottom half," Harry said spitting out his toothpaste and turning away.

" Its not like I'm bare bottom. I have underwear on. Harry, I don't freak out every time you walk around in your boxers," I said. Harry just fumbled for the doorknob and turned it.

" Yeah, well," Harry stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

" Excuse me," I snapped walking past him. " Grow up!" I snapped at him before I got to my room and slammed the door. I glanced at myself in the mirror. My undies hugged my bottom so that there was a cute little peeking from under the tiny material, and my tee-shirt was short and came up around my belly button. Alright, maybe I do look a little shocking, not very Ginny like.

There was a knock on my door and I rolled my eyes.

" Ginny?" Harry called.

" I'm not in my habit, would you still like to come in?" I yelled.

" I'm sorry, I just haven't seen you in your underwear before," Harry called again.

" Yeah, I know its amazing. Last guy who saw it was so amazed he wrote a book," I said sarcastically.

" Can I please come in?" Harry asked.

" I don't care," I said smoothing my shirt down and shoving things under my bed. Just before the door turned I checked to make sure my breath smelled alright. Then I sat down moodily in my chair.

" Ok," Harry said walking in. He looked around the room. " Wow, I don't think I've ever been in here," Harry said glancing around. " Ron kept it a right old mess," Harry said. He sat down on my bed and looked around more. " I am always amazed by how you keep your room," Harry said smiling. I felt my stomach tighten. " You have an organized mess that works for you," Harry said. " And if I'm correct, there is a packet of cigarette's under that loose floorboard," Harry said pointing to it.

" Well, yeah I don't smoke them, they're just there in case," I muttered.

" Yeah Ron told me he found them when he was in your room one time," Harry said.

" He snooped in my room? That bastard," I said narrowing my eyes.

" So, I want to invite Ron and Hermione over here," Harry said looking over at me.

" No," I said shaking my head.

" What why?" Harry asked looking confused.

" I stole Hermione's shoes and I'm not ready to give them back," I said nodding at a pair of stiletto's.

" Wait are these the shoes she called about like seven times?" Harry asked.

" Oh yeah. I took them," I said nodding.

" Why?" Harry asked.

" You don't understand the way a girl works, you take a guys I don't know. Broom. If you take his broom away he freaks out, if you take a good pair of shoes from a girl here entire world falls apart. We also fight different. A guy will come right out and let you know their mad by punching you in the face. A girl will compliment you. Like, 'Wow, I love you new nose,' or my favorite, ' Are you loosing weight? Oh, you're not? Didn't think so,' See. We are a mean sort of people." I explained.

" What ever I invited them already," Harry said standing. " Come on. Do this for me please," Harry said begging. Once again I felt my body jerk and I found myself nodding. After he left I slammed my fist into a pillow seven time before I missed the pillow and slammed my hand into the headboard. Then I cried for an hour. I was in love again. Shit.

A/N Please read and review


	5. Hermione and Ron Visit

" Explain why I let you talk me into this?" I snapped at Harry as I watched Hermione and Ron walk up the steps to the house.

" Because you are my friend and I took you in when you had no where else to go. And without me you would still be living with your parents," Harry said pulling the curtain back.

" Name another," I snapped defeated. I really didn't want to see them. " Oh, god they're here, how do I look?" I asked smoothing my dress down.

" Another button," Harry said. I went to unbutton another one when Harry stopped me. " How about closed?" Harry said embarrassed buttoning two of my buttons.

" I didn't know," I said honestly walking over to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door just as the doorbell rang. " Hey guys!" I called gaily. Ron and Hermione smiled. I guess two months was enough to make sure we all didn't kill each other every time we saw each other. Ron still looked angry but didn't say anything.

" Oh, Ginny you look so pretty. Right Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded and hugged me. I noticed he squeezed me extra tightly and I let out a squeak of pain. He pulled away and shook Harry's hand.

" I see you got all your clothes clean?" Harry joked. I stamped on his foot and he cried out in pain and clutched it. Hermione and Ron walked into the living room and Harry I stayed back. As soon as they rounded the corner I slapped Harry's arm.

" What is the matter with you?" I snapped taking the wine and walking into the kitchen.

" I'm sorry. Please don't stamp on my feet when you're wearing heels. I am pretty sure your heel splintered a bone," Harry snapped.

" Oh, you big baby. You can fight Voldemort but cant handle a heel to the foot?" I snapped. I pulled out four glasses of wine and uncorked the top. I poured a glass full and downed it. I then refilled all four.

" Well, Voldemort's spells weren't packing a hundred and twenty pounds," Harry said.

" What?" I snarled.

" Nothing," Harry said quickly grabbing two glasses and walking out into the living room.

I walked over to him and sat down. I handed Hermione a glass and we began to chat. I heard the time go off and I got up to get the stuffed shells.

" Harry can you help me?" I asked sweetly. Harry hesitated and placed his glass down on the table.

" Sure," he said slowly getting up.

" Some time this year," I said walking into the kitchen. Harry rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed four plates and shoveled the shells onto a platter.

" Oh, and by the way, I do not way a hundred and twenty pounds. I weigh a respectable hundred and five." I said jerkily getting the bread cut.

" I'm sorry," Harry said sarcastically.

" Nice attitude, dick," I snarled.

" Oh, very good let us turn on each other," Harry said stopping and turning to me. " I am sorry I called you fat and I'm sure you are sorry you stamped on my foot," Harry said. I looked over at him.

" Fine, I'm sorry I stamped on your foot. Help me with the gravy," I said gesturing to the steaming pot.

" Ok, do you want me to put it in the cup?" Harry asked looking over at the cupboard.

" Yes, that would be nice," I said arranging the bread.

A minute later we each walked out carrying plates filled with food.

" Dinner!" I called and Ron and Hermione looked up and smiled. I made my way into the dining room and set the plates down on their settings.

" Ginny I love this dish, you cook this better than mum," Ron said piling the food on his plate.

" Thank you." I sat down and placed food onto my plate and looked over at Harry.

" We're really glad you called us, we were actually going to call you. We have a surprise for you," Hermione said smiling over at Ron.

" Is it pie?" I asked masking my sarcasm in my glass. Harry however snorted and put the napkin over his mouth.

" No," Hermione said slowly. " We're going to be married." Hermione thrust out her hand and I glanced at a decent sized diamond. Oh I am so frigging jealous.

I dropped my glass and wine spilled all over the table. I quickly cleaned it up and looked over at them. They were smiling.

" Married?" I asked breathlessly. " When did this happen?"

" Last night, Harry helped me pick out the ring and I proposed. We wanted you to be the first to know, because we want to ask you something else," Ron said looking over at Hermione. I wasn't listening I was glaring at Harry who was looking at Ron and Hermione. How could he not tell me? This was my brother! What the f-

" Ginny? Would you be my maid of honor?" Hermione asked. I turned back to her and gaped.

" Me?" I asked once again I was speechless.

" Of course, you're my best friend. I know we drifted apart a little but I still love you like you're my sister," Hermione said. I felt myself tear up and stood up.

" Of course I'll be your maid of honor!" I cried. She got up and hugged me. We jumped around a bit and cried some more.

Harry and Ron watched us leap around.

" I swear I saw birds do this in the park," Harry said as Ron laughed. I reached out from behind Hermione and shoved Harry's head. He stopped laughing and bent my finger. I kicked his shin and he cried out in pain. I moved Hermione so she was in his path.

" When are you planning to have the wedding?" I asked still smiling.

" June 11th, I really want a summer wedding," Hermione explained.

" Well that's four months away, how are you going to plan everything on such short notice?" I asked.

" Well I thought your mother could help-" Hermione began.

" No!" me and Ron yelled at the same time.

" What? Why?" Hermione asked turning to Ron.

" Tell her Ginny," Ron said to me.

" My mother helped Fleur, she took over. You remember, it was ridiculous. Fleur had to run everything through mum. You cant do that to yourself," I said firmly.

" Alright," Hermione said nodding. " Then I need your help," Hermione said and Harry snorted. Once again I stopped smiling at glared at him.

" I'll help," I said smiling.

Twenty minutes later me and Hermione were sitting in the living room talking while Harry and Ron were in the kitchen talking.

" What's the matter with you and Harry?" Hermione asked taking a sip of coffee.

" Oh, we had a fight. Nothing big," I said airily.

" What about?" Hermione asked.

" I went out on a date and he flipped out. He said that I shouldn't just sleep around, I told him he wasn't my mother, and he had no control over me. Then he threw tomato sauce onto the dress I was going to wear, by 'mistake' so I kicked him in the crotch. Really, he take his 'big brother' act seriously," I said.

" I don't think that's why he didn't want you to go?" Hermione said slyly.

" What?" I said quickly.

" Nothing," Hermione said getting up. She placed her cup on the table and walked into the bathroom. " Ginny! You do have my shoes!" Hermione snarled. I had hid them under the sink.

" What are you doing looking through my things?" I snapped back.

" I was looking for a tampon," Hermione said.

" Hermione!" Ron cried in disgust and I could hear him put down his fork.

" You took my shoes," Hermione said putting them on.

Ron and Harry walked out behind me.

" Harry took them by mistake," I said treading on his foot. He gave me a dirty look and nodded.

" Yeah sorry," Harry said with clenched teeth.

" Well why didn't you tell me you had them?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

" I didn't know what you were talking about," Harry said. " Shoes are shoes."

" Oh, well then I'm sorry Ginny," Hermione said hugging me. " Why were they under the sink?" Hermione asked frowning again.

" Yeah Harry?" I said smirking.

Harry looked like he was going to walk over and punch me.

" I was hiding them," Harry said. Ron smirked and Hermione shook her head.

" That's low," Hermione said.

" Yeah, well that's me," Harry said. He pinched my arm and I twisted out of his reach. He still smiled at me, I looked at him and then looked down.

Hermione and Ron left after another ten minutes and me and Harry were left alone. I quickly began to clean up.

" You know, if you keep placing blame on me, I could just tell Hermione that you were the one who borrowed her sweater and stained it," Harry called from the kitchen. I stopped and looked up.

" You wouldn't dare!" I called back.

" Oh I would," Harry said. I could feel his smile.

" Harry!" I warned walking into the kitchen.

I felt the cold water hit me and I screamed. Harry had the hose from the sink and he was currently splashing it all over me.

" What is the matter with you!" I screamed as goosebumps popped up onto my arms.

" Sorry, it was a mistake," Harry said smiling. I picked up the gravy and poured it over his head.

" Oops," I said smiling.

Harry backed away and laughed. Soon we were both trying to catch our breath.

A/N Please review.


	6. Sleeping with Harry

" I can not wear this!" I cried in dismay. I stood facing the mirror watching in horror as I surveyed myself.

" What? I thought you would likes this!" Hermione said frowning. " Harry tell her she looks pretty!" Hermione called around the corner.

Harry walked around with his hands in his pockets. He looked at me and snorted. A second later he was holding himself up. His entire body was shaking in laughter. " I like it," he finally croaked. I took off the hat and hit him with it.

" You do not!" I snapped. The dress itself was a big joke. It was teal, with big puffy sleeves. The dress came down to my ankles and was silky in the bodice but had tons of taffeta for a waist. Not to mention a giant sequin heart in the center.

Hermione pouted and stepped outside of the dressing room to grab me another dress. I attempted to unzip the dress but found that I was also buttoned into it. I began to become claustrophobic and I felt my body heat up and a sweat begin on my forehead.

" Get me out of this!" I cried running over to Harry. He stood up straight and unbuttoned it. Then he zipped it down and I quickly stepped out of it. I was panting and holding my stomach. " Thank you. I am not wearing that at the wedding." I said.

Hermione walked back into the dressing room with a better dress. It was a champagne colored cocktail dress. It was a tube top with an empire waist. It came to just above my knees. I smiled.

" That is much better," I said gratefully grabbing the dress.

" Why are you in your underwear?" Hermione asked.

" Your dress tried to eat me," I said jokingly.

Hermione shooed Harry out and I got dressed again. We both sighed when the dress came onto my body.

" That is much better," Hermione noted. I nodded and she smiled. " I guess this is alright," she fake sighed.

" Oh, thank god. Because if I had to wear that other dress, I just wasn't going to go," I said stepping off the platform.

" Ok, I want you to wear your hair half up in curls, like me. I am going to straighten my hair," Hermione began.

" Wait how did you find the dress this fast?" I asked.

" Oh, I picked this one out before, Harry just paid me a galleon to make you try on the other one," Hermione called over her shoulder as she took the dress up to the counter. I was half way into my jeans when I stopped. That bastard.

I dressed and walked out into the dress shop. Harry was standing by the counter talking to a girl with long black hair. I narrowed my eyes and walked over to him.

I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me and smiled.

" I see you met another girl. I hope your rash clears up before you sleep with her," I said smiling. I walked out of the store and turned around. The girl turned away from Harry and walked back over to her group. He turned to the window and walked out.

" What was that for?" Harry snapped at me.

" That teal taffeta ocean," I said with a raised eyebrow.

" She told you?" Harry asked faltering slightly.

" Yeah she told me," I said nodding.

" Ok, so we're even?" Harry asked. I smiled and nodded.

" She wasn't your type," I said as we began searching for Ron and Hermione, who had left the store before I was even dressed.

" Oh, and what is my type?" Harry asked with his eyebrows raised.

" Someone who isn't pampered, who can take care of herself, or himself," I said and Harry shoved me laughing. " She needs to make you laugh." I said and stopped. I had just described myself. We walked in awkwardness for the next minute until we spotted Ron and Hermione.

" There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Hermione said sternly.

" You left us," Harry said frowning in amusement.

" No I didn't," Hermione said briskly.

" Yes, you did," I said with emphasis.

" Oh, well whatever. Come on. We need to pick up Harry's suit. You need to try it on," Hermione said pulling us into yet another clothing shop.

" Ron, I will give you a galleon if you put Harry into the ugliest suit there is," I muttered to Ron who smirked and nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

The wedding was now only two days away and everyone was feeling the pressure. Hermione had been calling the house every night between eleven and four in the morning. If we didn't answer she'd come over. Harry has already woken me up to tell her to go home. I had hopped out of bed and told her to go home. She however came in and spread paper all over my kitchen table. I sighed and made some coffee. She told me that she wanted and even number at every table. However there was an uneven number of people to fit at the tables. I sighed and told her to invite some teachers. She looked up at me in horror. She had forgotten to invite any. I told her to invite only the essentials.

" Ok, so Dumbledore of course, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Hagrid. That's still only five," Hermione whined.

" Hagrid is as big as two people so he will need two meals and two seats," I yawned taking a sip from my mug.

" You're right! You are amazing!" Hermione cried.

" I know," I said modestly.

" Ok, that's it. I am exhausted I am going to go home and sleep. Are you getting enough sleep? You have dark circles. What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

" My best friend made me maid of honor at her wedding," I said sighing.

Hermione looked up from me and smiled apologetically.

" I have become like bridezilla, right?" Hermione asked.

" Not yet, I will never let you get like that," I said leading her out. I slammed the door behind her and slumped against them. Harry walked into the kitchen. " You know, if when my mother asked if I minded sharing a room with her, if I said yes we wouldn't be here right now. Well I wouldn't I would still be asleep," I said fake crying.

" Imagine Ron, he has to live with her," Harry pointed out.

" It is to early to be awake," I whined. " Even the sun is still sleeping!" I said.

Harry helped me up and I went back to my room. I didn't fall asleep though. I sat up the rest of the morning. I couldn't get Harry's face out of my mind. I got up after tossing and turning for fifteen minutes and went into the kitchen. Harry was standing in his boxers.

" Cute butt," I commented as I poured myself another cup of coffee.

Harry turned to me and smiled.

" Thanks I like yours too," he said. We were taking our flirting to a whole new level. I was almost afraid to say anything.

I turned to him smiling. " Excuse me," I said seductively. I leaned over him and I brushed my chest against his arm. I sat back down and he turned to me. I met his eyes and felt as though I was melting into him. I kissed him and pulled back.

" What was that for?" he asked me softly.

" I wanted to see what it was like," I said smiling.

" And?" Harry asked also smiling.

" Eh, it was ok," I joked.

" Just ok?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I nodded and he bent down and kissed me again. I dropped my cup of coffee on the floor and wrapped my arms around him. We broke apart again.

" What are we doing?" I asked.

" I don't know. It feels right though," Harry said smiling. He kissed me again and I leaned forward in my seat. His hands were everywhere, I was on fire.

We got up and stumbled into his room. It was remarkably clean for a guy. All her brothers room were like bomb areas. Harry lifted my shirt over my head. I ripped his shirt off and admired how well Quidditch had done him. Soon he was reaching into his drawer and I smiled remembering that night he went to the market.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and noticed it was two in the afternoon. I glanced around the room and sighed. I had slept with Harry Potter. This was either going to be very bad or the best thing that ever happened to me.

I heard the doorbell ring and I sat up. Damn that girl.

I stumbled quickly out of bed and put my shirt and pants on. I walked into the foyer and opened the door.

" Where the hell were you? I have been calling for hours!" Hermione shouted.

" You woke me up at four in the morning. I needed sleep!" I shouted back. " Actually, I kind of had sex with Harry."

" Excuse me?" Hermione said turning back to me. " How do you kind of sleep with someone? Either you do or you don't," Hermione said slowly.

" Ok, well than I did," I said smiling. She squealed and led me to the couch.

" How did it happen?" she asked smiling. I told her about it. " Well then what happened?" she asked.

" You rang the doorbell," I said with a pointed look.

" Oh. Oh! I'll go," Hermione said getting the point. She quickly got up and left.

I walked back into Harry's room and saw him awake.

" I thought you went back to your room," Harry said.

" Nah," I said crawling back onto the bed. I snuggled back into Harry and waited for him to say something.

" What does this mean?" Harry asked a minute later.

" I don't know," I said honestly. " I love you."

" I love you too," Harry said pulling me tightly. " Do you want to move in together?" Harry asked.

" Sure," I said. I laughed and soon we were both laughing likes coots.

" Will you marry me?" Harry asked suddenly.

" What?" I asked my laughter suddenly gone.

A/N Cliffy! Please read and review. I sat biting my once perfect nails down to stubs trying to find a plot for this story. The least you can do is make me happy and write a few words.


	7. A Declined Proposal

" What?" I asked feeling sick. " No, Harry you cant do it like this!" I said sitting up.

" What? Why? I thought you would like this!" Harry said also sitting up.

" No, I want to date and be a couple. And then when you do propose I want it to be romantic with a thousand white roses, and champagne and chocolate! There has to be a ring! You can not propose after we have sex, that is so lame!" I put my head into his chest in frustration. " Do you hate me?" I asked sadly.

" No, of course I don't hate you. I just thought it seemed right to do it," Harry said. He had a piece of my hair in his hands. " Will you date me?" Harry finally asked.

" Yes, I will date you," I said smiling. Harry laid back down and I fit into the curve of his body.

" I just asked you to marry me, and you said no," Harry said smiling.

" I almost said yes, my heart was screaming at me to say yes, but I knew that it wouldn't work like that. We have to date first," I said.

" Ok, if you want to date, we'll date. Oh god! I am an idiot. I asked you to marry me!" Harry cried putting his hands on his face.

" Yeah, we've gone over that," I said.

" I would have freaked out. You are so right, we need to be a couple first! What was I thinking?" Harry cried. " I think I would have freaked out and left," Harry said frowning.

" I'd stop talking like right now," I said afraid he was going to change his mind.

" Right," Harry said laughing. He hugged me and I turned over to face him.

An hour later we were still talking when the doorbell ran again.

" Why did I tell her where I lived?" I cried getting up. I walked over to the living room. I opened the door.

" Go away- Mum!" I cried. I was now panicking. " Hello mum!" I said loudly. " What are you doing here?"

I heard a scuffle and a bang and then a door shut. I figured Harry was now getting dressed.

" I wanted to make sure you had your dress and everything for the wedding. I want to go over a few things with you," mum said pulling out a folder.

" Mum, I am not getting married," I said loudly.

" I know," mum said acidly. " Hermione wanted me to relay all the information to you because she was going to see the caterer about soup," mum said distractedly. " Where's Harry?"

" I think he might be in his room, I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning," I said. I could feel myself sweating. My brothers would castrate Harry if they knew what happened. I hope Hermione doesn't tell Ron. Crap.

" There you are Harry, where have you been?" mum asked standing up and kissing his cheek.

" I was napping. I had a late night last night," Harry lied smoothly. He went into the kitchen and came out seconds later with a mug of coffee. He handed it to mum who took a big gulp.

" So now do you two know how to dance?" mum asked looking up.

" Of course," I said just as Harry yelped, " No!"

We both looked at each other.

" Well its very easy," mum said standing. " Get together you two," mum shoved us together and I instantly felt a rush of heat. " Now Hermione wants a simple waltz, so do step one two, step one two. There you go, now Harry try and not step on her foot this time," mum added.

Harry nodded and we danced. It was seriously magical. All I felt like doing was crying. He had asked me to marry him and I said no, not now. Who knew when he would ask again. He may never ask again. God! Way to go Ginny! Super duper idiot. Queen of the rejects!

" Ginny, are you listening?" mum snapped.

" Mum, I know how to dance," I snapped back. She didn't look affronted and just sat down again.

" Fine, you can embarrass yourselves in front of everyone and ruin Hermione's wedding!" mum shouted.

" I am pretty sure if we mess up a dance, when no one is looking at us, it wouldn't ruin the wedding. If it does Hermione has my sincerest apologies," I said sarcastically.

" Darling is it that time of the month?" mum asked patting my arm. I rolled my eyes.

" No mum I am not on my period," I said with a softer tone.

" Good, then get back to work," mum snapped. I looked up at the ceiling and tried to stay calm. Harry nodded at me and we began to dance again. We danced for another hour until mum was convinced we could do it correctly. She left and Harry and I were still dancing.

" I should make dinner, I haven't eaten anything all day," I said softly breaking away from his warm body.

" Ok, do you want help?" Harry asked. I shook my head and walked slowly into the kitchen. As soon as I got in there I started jumping happily around. This was so amazing. I was Harry Potter's girlfriend. Not that horrible girl, Cho. Ugh. I hate that girl.

" Ginny?" Harry called. I stopped jumping and poked my head out of the door.

" Yeah?" I asked smiling.

" Ron called. He wants to know if we would mind picking up our outfits and dropping them at his house," Harry said.

" Why doesn't he do it?" I asked as I walked back into the living room.

" They are still at the caterers. There was a problem with the salad or something," Harry said. He was patting his pockets looking for his keys. " Where are my keys? Ginny have you seen my keys?" Harry asked looking up at me. I shook my head and we began to search for them.

" Is there a chance you left them in the car?" I asked after ten minutes and no luck.

" I'm not stupid," Harry said irritably sticking his hand into the couch cushions.

" Will you please just go check?" I asked sweetly.

" Yeah, alright. Keep looking," Harry instructed me. I rolled my eyes. How can he loose car keys? He would loose his head if it wasn't connected right onto his sexy body. " I found them!" Harry called embarrassed.

" Where were they?" I asked innocently.

" Let's just go," Harry muttered angrily.

" Were they in the car?" I asked again like I was talking to a baby.

Harry muttered something I couldn't hear, and I decided to stop and just get in the car. We drove into the city and found a parking place a few blocks from the store. I really don't see why we cant Appararate. It's not like anyone would see us. We could just like go into a bathroom or something. Harry says driving is just better.

We walked past the shops and I smiled as I passed the wedding shop. I may be going there some day. That is if Harry ever asks me again. We were almost at the dress shop when I noticed someone all to familiar. I felt my stomach slip to my feet, my heart began to pound. I glanced at Harry and saw he looked surprised but not unhappy. I felt angry.

Cho smiled and walked up to Harry.

" Harry! Oh its so good to see you!" she cried flinging her arms around Harry. I saw her press her large chest into his chest. I clenched my fists at my side. Harry hugged her back.

Cho stepped back and noticed me for the first time.

" Gina, right?" Cho said smiling sweetly. That bitch. She knew my names wasn't Gina.

" Ginny," I said tightly. Cho smiled sweetly and looked back at Harry.

" So what's new for you? Anything interesting?" Cho asked placing her hand on his arm. Don't hit her, don't hit her. Ok you can hit her. I said to myself as she laughed and leaned in to Harry. Just as I was about to go into a punch, Harry looked over at me.

" Actually me and Ginny are dating," Harry said pulling me closer.

" Oh, how long now?" Cho asked giving me the dirtiest look I have ever received.

" About a year now," Harry lied.

" That's nice," Cho lied. " You must have dinner with me sometime, the both of you," Cho added with sarcasm. I smiled cockily back.

" We'll try. I don't know how that will go though. We're hardly out of the bedroom now," I joked squeezing Harry's butt. He squeaked and grabbed my hand.

" That's nice," Cho lied. " So how about next week for dinner?" Cho asked looking at Harry again.

" Oh, I'm sorry, we may have other plans," Harry said frowning at me. " Your parents anniversary party," Harry said pinching my back.

" Right, those crazy kids. Married thirty something years. In my family we have strong long lasting relationships. Not futile flings," I said hugging Harry tightly.

" Hey, Ginny that's Ron I am going to be right back," Harry said. I looked over at saw Hermione walking over here. She pointed at Cho and mouthed something to me.

" Right, someone told me that the reason the Weasly's have so many children is because the women spread their legs to anyone whose willing," Cho said. Hermione's mouth was open and she looked horrified and angry. My head was filled with all these thoughts. I saw Harry and Ron look over at us and Cho turned to him and waved. " Well, I'd tell you to watch your back, but you seem to spend so much time on it that it doesn't really make sense," Cho said. That was it. This bitch was going down. Cho shoved past me. I was about to kick her when Hermione knocked her down. They wrestled for a bit and Hermione straddled her and kept pulling her hair. Harry and Ron ran over and attempted to pull Hermione off of Cho who was screaming and hitting Hermione.

" Mione, what is the matter with you?" Ron asked. He took a hold of Hermione by the arms and looked her over. She wasn't bleeding but it looked like her eye might bruise.

Cho had gotten up and had scampered off. I was leaning against a bench and looked over at Hermione. We both burst into hysterical laughter. Soon we were clutching our stomachs and fighting for breath.

" I have never done anything like that before," Hermione said stunned. " Oh god. I am going to be all bruised. It was so worth it. The second she started in on you and Molly I was ready to kick her," Hermione said panting. Ron looked over at the both of us.

" I am so turned on right now," Ron said to Hermione.

" Me too. Let's go find a bathroom," Hermione said attempting to pull him away.

" What has gotten into you?" Ron asked stunned.

" Well if you move your ass, you will," Hermione said and they ran off.

" Ew," Harry said sitting down. " Now, what on earth happened?" Harry asked staring hard at me.

" Cho said something real horrible about mum, then called me a slut, then walked away. I was just about to jump onto her when Hermione did. That was so amazing. I have never seen her do anything like that," I said smiling.

" She slapped Malfoy in third year," Harry said remembering.

" Who hasn't slapped the malicious bastard?" I asked smiling.

" Lets go get our things, then we can get home," Harry said.

" Were you turned on by that?" I asked not looking at him. " I mean would you rather it be fighting?"

" Honestly?" Harry asked.

" No, I asked because I wanted you to lie to me." I said sarcastically.

" Yes, a little," Harry said turning red.

" Really? Hmm…" I said smiling. " That's right. That what was in your magazine," I said snorting.

" Ginny!" Harry said blushing even deeper. I was now giggling. " You promised!" Harry said pleading.

" Sorry, wont happen again!" I said as we picked up our clothes.

A/N Please read and review. Thank you.

Also, to the girl who said this, " hello i just want to tell u this is straight up a bad story. its so bad

i cant even finish it.harry wouldet introduce ginny as his gf he would

b all shy and proper and shite like that so ya u suck i hope u grow up

to have many children and have each one get food poising and hase to

have all ther intestons removed and smeard all over ur ugly fac. HOW DO

LIKE THAT!

plz come agina

your lord and master

Cassmaxwell"

This is totally dedicated to you!


	8. Hermione and Ron's Wedding

" I am getting married in the morning," Hermione slurred stumbling on the street.

" Yes you are. You really don't hold your booze well do you?" I asked picking her up for the fourth time. She was like a sack of potatoes.

" I am marrying Ron. In the morning," Hermione screamed and started dancing. I nearly had to tackle her to keep her from running into traffic. " I am so happy. And I love him. I love you. Do you know why I love you?" Hermione asked seriously stroking my face.

" Why?" I asked leading her to her house.

" Because you are my best friend. You didn't get angry when we asked you to leave your house," Hermione said. " That is why I love you Harry," Hermione said. I looked at her in disbelief.

" I'm Ginny," I said very loudly. Her eyes focused on me and she smiled.

" Get out of here!" Hermione yelled pushing me. " If you're Ginny then who am I?"

" Hermione," I said picking her up.

" I am Hermione," Hermione said giggling. " I am going to be Hermione Weasly. God, what a horrible last name."

" Thank you, now please get into the house," I pleaded trying to lift her up the stairs. I smiled and waved at a man walking his dog. He shook his head and tugged his dogs leash. I then tugged Hermione's arm one last time before she got up and followed me into the house.

" All you had to do was ask," Hermione said moodily going into the kitchen.

" Drink some water," I said handing her a glass of it.

" No!" Hermione yelled knocking it out of my hand. It crashed to the floor and splattered into a million pieces. " Oh, no. Now look what you've done!" Hermione said bending down.

" Why don't we go to sleep. You are not going to be able to marry Ron if you're still drunk," I said patting her hand. She looked up at me and nodded. I led her to her room and placed her on the bed. I took off her shoes before I undressed her and put her in a nightgown. I finally walked back out into the hallway and slumped down the wall. I should have listened to Lavender. She was so right. Hermione couldn't hold her booze. We should have gone to a book reading or something.

I walked over to the couch and collapsed. I glanced at the clock and groaned. I had to get Hermione up in two hours. This was so not good. She was going to be tired and drunk or something. Was it really three in the morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

My alarm went off and I chucked it at the wall. I had gotten to bed seventeen minutes ago. I walked over to Hermione's door and banged on it five times before I heard a groan of protest. I was afraid she choked on her own vomit. Ron would have been so angry at me.

Hermione entered looking disheveled.

" Are you alright?" I asked softly.

" No, I think I'm still drunk. Do you have anything for this headache?" Hermione asked clutching her head.

" Sure, go take a shower and when you come out you can have my hangover medicine." I said leading her into the bathroom. I rushed into the kitchen and made a batch. To be on the safe side I took a large gulp and shuddered. This certainly worked. My head cleared within seconds and I didn't see four of everything.

The bathroom door opened and I rushed over with a glass of muck. Hermione took a sip and smiled.

" Wow, that really works. Tastes like vomit, but really makes my head clear," Hermione said handing the glass back from me. I placed it on the counter and she turned to me. " Could you wash that please?" Hermione asked smiling. I nodded and had to stop myself from flinging it at the wall. Instead I just threw the glass away.

I went into the room and got Hermione dressed into jeans and a sweatshirt. We then got read to Apparate. When we arrived at the Burrow things were chaotic. Mum shrieked when she saw us and made me take Hermione outside until Ron went upstairs. Hermione looked like she was going to be sick and sure enough she retched. I held her hair back and didn't even yell when vomit splattered onto my shoes. I understand she was nervous…even though they were my new shoes.

Mum waved us back in and I helped Hermione walk into the room.

" Ok, your dress is upstairs in Ginny's old room. Ginny so is your dress, I did make some changes," mum said quickly.

" What changes?" I asked panicking.

" I saw that they had the stitching show. So I just went in and made sure that it wasn't visible. Then I sewed in some Amber jewels. I just wanted to make it nice for Hermione's big day," mum said tearing up again. I sighed and handed her a towel. She took it from me and continued to sob. Hermione led me up the stairs. We quickly ran into my room and I remembered I haven't seen Harry in a whole day. He didn't even come to see me. I only had a moment to think about it before Hermione told me to get dressed.

I slipped into my dress and pulled my shoes onto my feet. I only felt slight pain when the straps dug into my skin. A knock on the door broke my concentration and I went over to it.

" If you're Ron go away right now I am not in the mood," I called.

" Its me," Parvati said. I opened the door and she came in carrying a giant vanity. I was about to close the door when Lavender pushed through. She also had a giant case.

" We have come to do your make-up," Lavender said smiling. She pulled me into a chair and began to attack my face. Parvati tugged on my hair while Hermione watched. After twenty minutes they let me stand up again and I smiled at my appearance. I looked pretty.

" Ok, go up and make sure the boys are getting ready," Parvati said as she pulled Hermione into a sitting position. I nodded and walked up the stairs.

I knocked on Ron's door and I was shouted at to come in. I opened to door and stepped into Ron's very orange room. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill were either sitting or standing. None of them were dressed.

" Oh my god!" I screamed. They all looked at me.

" What?" Harry asked.

" None of you are dressed!" I said pointing at them.

" It takes us like three seconds to get dressed, Ginny. Come on sit with us!" Bill said cheerily pointing to a chair.

" No, I want you all in your suits right now!" I said stamping my feet.

" Ginny we have plenty of time," Ron mumbled looking ill.

" No, you really don't. You only have like an hour. Get dressed right now," I yelled. They all looked at Harry who shrugged, scared at the sudden attention.

" I guess we should get ready," Harry said and they all shook their heads.

" I will go get mum!" I called to them.

" Ginny, we all have our pants on all we need to do is put on our shirts," Fred explained.

" I don't care get ready, right now!" I said lifting Harry's shirt right off of him. I pulled him into a standing position and put his shirt on.

" Ginny, stop!" Harry cried stepping back.

" Put on your shirts. All of you. Right now!" I screamed.

" Ginny I don't wanna!" George screamed.

" You don't wanna? You don't wanna?" I asked calmly, but my voice was rising with every word. "I am wearing shoes that are three sizes to small, I have a string for underwear, my face has a pound of make-up on, I have had seventeen minutes of sleep, I am supposed to make sure Hermione doesn't kill herself between now and the wedding, and someone has just put me in charge of making sure you all get dressed! For the love of god get dressed right now!" I shrieked hopping up and down. I put a hand on my stomach and tried to calm down. " This is what it feels like to go crazy," I said sitting down.

" Whiskey?" Charlie asked handing me a flask. I took and it and downed a big gulp.

" We'll get dressed, Ginny. We didn't mean to make you…well whatever the hell just happened to you," Percy mumbled standing up. He put on his shirt, tie, and jacket and sat down. " There that wasn't hard."

" Thank you," I said honestly. Soon everyone else just got up and began to get dressed.

George stood up and walked down to the bathroom. He came back a minute later looked panicked.

" Guys, Death Eaters are here," George said looking for his wand.

" What?" Ron yelled. " Really?"

" No, but the looks on all of your faces was priceless. I gotta go take a leak I'll be right back," George said laughing. I almost beat the crap out of him. Ron looked sick to his stomach again.

" Are you alright?" I asked going over and sitting next to him.

" I love her," Ron said looking at me with wide eyes.

" I know and she loves you," I said kissing his cheek, then wiping the lipstick off of his face.

" No, I think I forgot what to say. Do you know what I'm supposed to say?" Ron asked quickly.

" ' I do,'" I said smiling.

" Well then tell me," Ron snapped.

" I just did," I said hugging him.

" Oh, sorry. I'm also sorry that I told mom and dad you snuck out, so they waited up for you, and then you stumbled home drunk," Ron said.

" What?" I yelled again. Bill quickly walked over and picked me up by the arms. He led me over to a chair and I sat down.

George came back in looking panicked again.

" What now? Voldemort's gone and shown up with an invitation?" I asked sarcastically.

" My zipper is stuck," George said frantically. He pointed to his crotch and sure enough his zipper was stuck in his pants. " I cant get it out, and then the button fell off!"

" Ok, I can fix that," I said retrieving a sewing kit from the hallway.

" Can you really fix that?" George asked.

" Of course I can. Now you can either take them off or keep them on," I said looking for a needle.

" I'm not taking them off!" George yelled turning slightly pink.

" Why? Are you wearing underwear?" Ron asked looking amused.

" Of course I am! This is a rented tux," George said turning redder. " I'm not wearing boxers, is all."

" Well you are not going down there with your fly open," I said.

" Fine but don't look!" George said to me.

" First of all, you are my brother, second of all, I cant sew with my eyes closed," I said threading the needle. " You know what just keep the pants on this will only take a minute," I said. I tugged the zipper out on one quick motion and began to sew the button back on.

" Don't poke me," George warned.

" OK," I said. Now after he said it all I wanted to do was poke him. " I wont poke you."

" Ow!" George cried stepping back.

" Anymore, I mean. I wont poke you anymore," I said biting my lip. " There done. Is everyone else dressed?"

I got seven head nods and sighed. " I am going down stairs. When I come back up I really don't want to find anything different. I mean it, I'll kill whoever moves," I warned using my needle as a pointer. They all nodded at me and I turned and walked out.

I made my way back to Hermione. She just had her hair done and was now putting on her shoes.

" Oh, good you're back. How was it? Did they all listen?" Hermione asked. She looked beautiful.

" Yeah kind of," I answered walking over to her. " You look really pretty."

" Thank you, you do too," Hermione answered tearing up again.

" I know, don't cry," I warned. She sniffed and looked like she was going to sob again. " Hermione you are going to mess up your make-up. Please don't cry," I said tearing up.

" Hey! If you two cant be in the same room without crying then we will separate you!" Lavender warned.

" I am so sorry I just made you move out!" Hermione sobbed.

" Its ok, I am so sorry I stole your shoes," I sobbed back.

" What?" Hermione asked her tears gone. She looked furious again.

" Ginny, let me look at you. Oh you look so pretty!" mum wailed from the doorway. Dad smiled and hugged me.

" I am just the maid of honor," I said as mum cried.

" I know. You really need a boyfriend. You don't want to be a spinster!" mum said.

Dad hugged Hermione and let her know her parents were downstairs. She began to cry and I rushed down and led Mr. and Mrs. Granger up the stairs.

Mum and Mrs. Granger sobbed against each other and dad and Mr. Granger left to go upstairs. Lavender and Parvati cursed and did everyone's make-up over again.

" Ginny? They all want you again," Harry said to me from the doorway. I turned to him and felt my mouth form into a smile.

" Ok," I walked out and he stepped away from the door. He kissed me and went into my room. I sighed and walked up the stairs again.

I walked into Ron's room and sighed. At least everyone had their tuxes on.

" Ok, good you are all dressed," I said smiling.

" Yeah we just wanted you in here for a minute," Bill said grabbing my hand and leading me to a chair. I sat down and everyone stared at me.

" Do I have something on my face?" I asked quickly putting my hands up to it and attempting to wipe it off.

" No, nothing like that," Percy said smiling.

" Why are you all smiling like that?" I asked. This kind of reminded me of the time they decided to teach me how to swim. What it really was, was they picked me up and flung me into the lake. I sank to the bottom before I figured out how to kick my way to the surface. I sank back down to the bottom again and began to drown before Ron finally fished me out. Mum had been so angry. The only reason Ron even got me was they all thought I was dead when I didn't come up for air in like a minute.

" Harry told us," Ron said still smiling like a crazy person.

" He told you?" I asked feeling panicky. What did he tell them? That we slept together?

" That you're dating," Fred said smiling.

" Oh," I said laughing hysterically because I was relieved. " Yeah, we're dating."

" I just realized, Hermione is going to be the only person I can sleep with for the rest of my life. It's like one vagina for the rest of my life is hers," Ron said.

" Ron, she is the only vagina you have had anyway," I snapped.

" I am so in love with her," Ron whispered to himself more than to us.

" I know," Charlie said rolling his eyes.

" I cant believe she said yes," Ron said again.

" Us either," Fred said.

We all talked for a minute before a comfortable silence fell on us. A knock on the door scared the crap out of us and I got up to answer it.

Mum and dad walked in. We all talked together as a family before mum started to wail again.

" Now, Ginny is next. I am going to go all out for your wedding," mum said patting my arm I smiled. " We will get you the whitest dress they have, you know because you're a virgin. Right?" mum asked me. Fred and George snorted and all my other brothers were laughing hysterically. I'm not a slut, it shouldn't be this funny.

" Yeah not so much," I finally said. Mum looked embarrassed.

" Ginny!" mum said.

" Mum, I'm twenty-three years old. You cant expect me to be a virgin until I get married," I said turning red.

" So you just started having sex this year?" mum asked hopefully. I looked at my brothers who were still smirking. I wasn't about to tell her it had been a very long time since I was a virgin.

" Mum, I don't want to have this conversation anymore!" I said shrilly. Mum just smiled and nodded.

" I know my its embarrassing," mum said. " But I was a virgin when I was married."

" No you weren't," I said. " You were married in June and Bill was born in January!"

Mum frowned and smiled. " That's right," she said patting Bill on the shoulder. He now looked uncomfortable. Mum turned and left.

" You told me I was a honeymoon baby!" Bill cried looking disgruntled. Mum didn't hear him.

" You were a hump and a grunt in a rented room," Fred muttered. I snorted and Bill lunged at him.

" Guys!" I cried pulling them apart single handedly. " Stop, he didn't mean it," I said still smiling.

" I really did though," Fred said to me as we sat down.

" I know," I said smiling. I kissed all my brothers and made my way downstairs. They followed me and I leaned against my door in case Ron tried to break in. He looked nervous again.

" Ok, we are going to go downstairs. We'll see you walking down the isle in ten minutes." Lavender said smiling.

" Yeah, I'm going to go too. I am best man after all," Harry said. He kissed me again and left.

" Oh, I cant do this!" Hermione said walking around nervously.

" What cant you do?" I asked kindly.

" I cant marry him! I am not good enough for him. He deserves someone who isn't always yelling at him!" Hermione cried hysterically.

" Hermione, he turned to me and told me that he loved you more than anything in the world. He cant imagine his life without you in it. Ron has loved you since he was eleven years old. The first year he came home for his first summer, all he did was talk about you. All we heard all summer was how great you were. When he sees you his eyes light up and he smiles a special smile for you. The night you first kissed, he woke me up out of a dead sleep and talked about you for the entire night. Every summer before you would get here he would pace around the night before just so nervous to see you. He loves you more than anything and the fact that got down on his knees and asked you to be his wife symbolizes how much he loves you. You are going to go down there, you are going to say the vows you wrote, and you are going to be married. Then you're going to have a house, and a cat, and kids," I sobbed. By the time I was finished Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably.

" That was beautiful. You should say that at the reception," Hermione sniffed. I smiled and we wiped the eyeliner off of our faces. There was another knock on the door and I walked over to it.

" They're starting the march," Mr. Granger said. I grabbed my flowers and ran down the stairs. Harry was waiting for me at the door.

" You look so pretty," Harry whispered as we walked down the isle.

" Thank you. You look so handsome I want to throw you down and snog the crap out of you," I whispered back.

" Well do you think they would miss us?" Harry asked smiling at the guests.

" Yeah, I think so," I said regretfully. " Here are your rings," I said handing him a ring.

" You had them? I thought I lost them!" Harry cried thankfully.

" That's why I had them," I said handing it to him.

We got to the end of the isle and I stood by the altar waiting for Hermione. Suddenly Mr. Granger appeared in the doorway and waved me over. I looked at Harry and Ron.

Oh god, she bailed. I thought frantically rushing over to Mr. Granger. There was a lot of whispering and muttering as I passed. But as I rounded the corner I noticed she was standing looking upset.

" What is it?" I asked bending down.

" My shoes strap snapped!" Hermione wailed. " Now my dress is going to drag on the ground."

I turned around looking for something. Hermione had ordered a no magic wedding, for her family members.

" I could just use my wand," I said tensely.

" No!" Hermione snapped.

" Fine, wear mine," I said unstrapping them.

" Thank you. I so owe you," Hermione said thankfully. " I ruined your entrance."

" Don't be stupid. Just start the music again."

I walked down the isle and gave Ron a thumb's up. He looked extremely relieved. I got to the isle again and Ron looked over at me.

" What happened?" Ron muttered.

" Shoe emergency," I muttered back.

" Where are your shoes?" Ron asked.

" Her feet," I said smiling. He smiled at me and I heard the music start up again.

Hermione walked down the isle in a strapless white gown. It had a tight bodice and a fluffy skirt. It looked like my dress only white and longer. She had her hair half up, and straightened. It was very long, like down to her waist. She smiled at me from under he veil and I smiled back. I looked at my family's side and saw all my brother's and their wives. I saw my mother who was crying and my father who was staring excitedly at Hermione's side of the family. I suddenly found that I wanted this more than anything else now. I was now seriously hoping Harry would ask me soon. We had only been dating a week, but we have known each other for twelve years. That has to count for something.

Hermione got to the platform and handed me her flowers. I sighed and watched as her dad lifted her veil up. She kissed his cheek and turned to smile at Ron.

The priest stood up and began the ceremony. When it was time for their vows I handed Hermione hers. She took them with a shaking hand and began to read them in a calm voice.

" Ron, we met when we were eleven years old and all we did was fight. Soon it was very easy to see that the only reason we fought was so that we could express how we felt to each other. I think I fell in love with you the second I saw you. After that all I could think of was you kind nature, your smile, your eyes, I knew that I was in love with you before I even knew what love meant. I promise that I will love you forever, keep you happy, let you win some of the fights, and always have chocolate in the house." Hermione finished. I once again found myself reduced to tears. I sniffed a couple of times and looked at Harry and saw that he to had tears in his eyes. I think I fell in love with him again.

Ron now took out his vows and began.

" Hermione, one day you came to the Burrow and all I could think about was you. I couldn't pay attention or think straight. I asked Ginny what she thought was wrong and she told me that I was in love with you. It seemed so simple at the time. I realized she was right. Everytime I see you, I fall in love with you all over again. I fall in love with your smile, and you thoughts, and your insane knowledge of everything. I promise to keep you smiling, I promise to keep you happy, and I promise to love you forever." Ron said and sighed. Hermione was now crying again and I was pretty sure my mascara was running down my face.

The priest asked for the rings and put them on them.

After the wedding the reception began and I have never had so much fun. We danced till dawn and by the time everyone left I was sure everyone was drunk. We had people from Hogwarts that we hadn't seen in years there. It was amazing. Harry and I danced for an hour before my father asked if he could dance with me. I smiled and took his hand. He was a little clumsy but we finally got into a steady groove.

It was the most amazing day of my entire life and it wasn't even my wedding. I kissed Ron and Hermione goodbye and watched as they drove off to Ireland for their honeymoon.

I didn't know that Harry was planning on asking me to marry him again. I also didn't know there would be another baby Weasly.

A/N Please read and review. This is my longest chapter and it took me like an hour to write. I like it. Once again I left with you a cliffy, but if I get enough reviews, I might post another chapter today! Please read and review. J


	9. Talking to Fred

I glanced around at the yard which was scattered with trash and cups. I sat down in a chair absolutely exhausted. I had only dimly registered that my feet were damp with what had better be beer. I swear if I stepped in someone's pee I am going to flip out. Ron and Hermione had left an hour ago and people were starting to leave. They should its three in the morning. I have been awake for thirty-six hours. This was flipping amazing, I usually have a panic attack if I only get twelve hours of sleep.

Harry was getting my a cup of butterbeer while I try to stay awake. I spotted a scone on the buffet table. I got up and had it in my hand when George walked over. He had a cup in his hands. He spotted the scone and took it out of my hand.

" Hey, that was in my hand," I said attempting to grab it back.

" But I am so much quicker," George explained.

" Give it to me," I said making another grab at it.

" No," George said. Fred had now walked over along with Bill.

" George give me the scone before I beat you with a hairbrush," I snapped.

" Here," George answered. He put it in his mouth, spit it out, and put it in my hand.

" Ew! George I don't want it now!" I said thrusting it back into his hand.

" Ok, I'll have it," George answered happily.

I grabbed the cup out of hands and licked it.

" There, enjoy," I said happily. Bill and Fred were looking on amused.

" I picked this up off a table to throw away. I think someone peed in this cup," George said. I gagged and began to spit any saliva out of my mouth. Fred and Bill were now roaring with laughter.

" Ugh," I said still spitting. Harry came back with my drink.

" What's the matter?" Harry asked concerned at me.

" I just drank piss," I said pointing to the cup.

Harry took the cup out of George's hand and sniffed it.

" No, that is definitely muggle beer," Harry said. " Believe me my aunt and uncle drank their share of it."

" Asshole," I snapped slapping George with a plastic plate.

" Ow, calm down. You get so riled up." George said amused. He took a big bite of the scone.

" Hey guys, guess what?" Charlie said walking over.

" Quick tell us before George can swallow," I said quickly.

" Ok," Charlie said. " The last guest left, we can all go to sleep."

George made an angry noise and I smiled.

" What was that?" I asked sarcastically. " That'll teach you to lick my scone."

" I am going to bed," I said walking away.

" Your dress it caught in your hem," Fred said. I felt the back and my dress was fine. They all laughed again and I threw them the finger behind my back.

Up in my room I was to tired to even move. I walked in and plopped down on the bed. A minute later Harry came in and he collapsed next to me. Seconds later we were both asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up the next day at noon. Harry was still asleep so I changed out of my dress and into jeans and a shirt. I smiled as I brushed the hairspray out of my hair. The smell of bacon wafted up into my room and I woke Harry. He smiled slightly and sat up.

" What time is it?" he asked sleepily. I shrugged, for all I know its like three. " I smell bacon."

" Me too. Shall we?" I gestured to the door. He smiled and sat up. I watched as he looked around for his glasses. Finally he found them and put them on. He stood up and I saw he was still in his tux. " How long are you going to wear that?" I asked smiling.

" Forever," Harry answered opening the door. I sighed, I would love it if he wore that forever.

Harry had to use the bathroom so he told me he would just meet me downstairs. When I got down I could hear a fight. I was going to turn back but it was too late.

" So we're not even going to talk about this?" Angelina screamed at Fred who looked just as angry if not more.

" No, I think we're done talking," Fred bellowed.

They spotted me and I turned red.

" I'll come back," I muttered turning to leave.

" No, Ginny, stay," Fred said quickly almost pleadingly.

" Ok," I said embarrassed.

" I think this is private, Fred," Angelina said very silently. Her voice was that real dangerous tone. Like the calm before the storm.

" I really think I should just-" I began.

" Ginny I told you, you could stay!" Fred said angrily.

" Fred this is private," spat Angelina.

" Fred I really need to pee," I said standing up.

" Sit down Ginny!" Fred snarled at me. I automatically sat down. It was just what I did.

" Ginny, no offence but I think this is just between me and Fred," Angelina said.

" Yeah so I am going to go. Like I have been trying to do for like a minute," I said standing.

" Fine, I'll leave," Fred said bitterly. I watched in an embarrassed shock as he walked from the room and out the back door.

Angelina snarled like a cat and pounded up the stairs. She came down seconds later with her suitcase.

" Tell Fred I went home, don't follow me," Angelina said angrily to me.

" Ang-" I began.

" Ginny I love you. Congrats on you and Harry, I'll see you later," Angelina said smiling. " Tell your mother thanks for everything."

She walked out the front door. I had no idea what happened. I looked in the backyard and decided I was going to see what happened.

I opened the back door and took a moment to think. Whenever Fred and George would get into a fight, they would always pound out the back door. We wouldn't see them for hours, one time even a day. I saw a tree in the distance and sighed. Bingo.

I crunched along the dirt road and saw the tree getting closer. Sure enough there was a body sitting in a swing hanging from the tree.

" Though you could use some company," I said sitting next to Fred.

" Thanks," Fred answered placing his head on my shoulder. I smoothed his hair down and kissed the top of his head.

" So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to pull it out of you?" I asked smiling.

" Ginny, it is so complicated you wouldn't get it," Fred explained.

" Try me," I said not knowing what was going on.

" She wants a baby," Fred said quickly.

" Yeah, and you don't?" I asked frowning. " Why?"

" I would be a horrible father!" Fred said looking at me.

" Of course you wouldn't!" I cried.

" I dropped you like twenty times when you were a baby," Fred said.

" You were three!" I said smiling.

" So now I am twenty-six. I can still drop a baby," Fred answered.

" But this would be yours. You would have made it. I think you might be more careful," I said. He dropped his head back on my shoulder and I began to smooth down his hair again.

" Mum asked me to watch you once and I got the idea to fling you into the lake. Ow! Ow! Ow!" Fred cried as I grabbed a handful of his hair.

" Sorry," I said letting it go.

" And I didn't even want to get you out. I told them you would learn on your own. Ron was the only one to have sense and grab you out. I was a horrible older brother to you both," Fred moaned.

" No you weren't," I lied slightly. " Ok, sometimes you were really mean, and you teased me until I cried. And I didn't eat for a week after you told me I was fat. But that doesn't mean you would be a horrible father. Everyone is mean to their siblings."

" Yeah?" Fred asked hopefully.

" I threw Ron's clothes into the rain," I said smiling at the memory.

" Right he told me. I told mum and dad he and Hermione used the shed as their own sex nest," Fred smirked.

" I told mum and dad about Weasly Wizarding Wheezes," I said. " Ow!" I cried as he grabbed my ponytail.

" Sorry," Fred said releasing it. " I told mum and dad Bill and Charlie had cigarettes in their trunks," Fred said.

We both frowned.

" Why do people tell us stuff?" I asked.

" I don't know," Fred answered.

" Ok, you go home and you apologize to her. She told you not to follow her but she didn't mean it. She loves you and the reason she wants to have a baby with you is because she trusts you to be a great father. Now if you're still not sure, at least talk about it. Don't scream and fight, talk about it calmly," I said kissing his cheek. " Go on."

" Thanks kid," Fred said kissing my head. " Hey good luck with Harry." Fred winked and left. I sighed and made my way back to the house.

" What were they fighting about?" mum asked quietly.

" I don't know, I heard screaming and ducked back into my room," George said. " He's my twin but a real idiot."

" Hey Ginny where were you?" Charlie asked spotting me.

" Talking to Fred," I said getting a mug out of the cabinet.

" Is everything ok? We heard a lot of yelling," Bill said taking a sip of coffee.

" Yeah, just a spat. You know how it is," I answered not going into what we talked about. Me and Fred bonded and I wasn't going to ruin it.

" They came down in a right state and I quickly left and burnt the bacon," mum said sadly.

" Really?" Charlie asked.

Mum nodded.

" Well I'm going back to bed," everyone said at the same time and got up and went back to their rooms and lovers. There was no use being up if you weren't going to get breakfast.

What's next: **The baby, a ring, the honeymooners, and whose pregnant?**

A/N Please read and review. Also any Canadians, please tell me what secret was spilled. U.S. news will not tell us. I will be forever grateful. I will even mention you in a chapter. Just please tell me. Does anyone else think that 'Snape snapped' is extremely funny?


	10. A Different, More Acceptable Proposal

Six Months Later

I arrived back at the house extremely happy. I had my first day at work. I work on the floor below Harry so he met me and took my out to lunch. I love lunch. And pie. Lunch and pie are my favorites…

I walked into the silent room and frowned. Something was off. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was wrong. I walked into the kitchen and noticed someone had washed all the dishes. The table looked cleaned, as did the counters. I walked back into the living room. Someone had tidied up the coffee table and dusted. I placed my bag on the floor.

" Hermione?" I called timidly.

" Yeah?" I heard a voice answer from the guest room. I walked down the hall and into the room.

" What are you doing here?" I asked looking at her dusting the pictures in the room.

" I came to see how your first day was," Hermione answered.

" And you decided to clean while you were here?" I asked running a finger over the cleaned dresser.

" Well, I have been here for like an hour. Where were you?" Hermione asked.

" Ok, don't jump to any conclusions," I warned.

" What did you do?" Hermione asked with a mixture of suspiciousness and sternness.

" I had a drink with Colin," I mumbled playing with the hem of my shirt.

" Ginny!" Hermione said looking stunned.

" What?" I asked defiantly.

" Harry is going to be so angry!" Hermione said looking disappointed.

" I didn't sleep with him!" I cried.

" That wont matter to Harry!" Hermione said.

" What wont?" Harry asked from the doorway.

Hermione dropped the disinfectant and I turned quickly.

" I gained four pounds," I lied.

" Oh, that's alright," Harry said confused. He turned and walked into our room.

" Liar, liar pants on fire," Hermione sang quietly.

" Shut up you hussy," I snapped.

" You have to tell him!" Hermione snapped back.

" I will. Not now, with you here." I answered feeling horrible.

" Well I'm going to go!" Hermione called leaving. I tried to hold her back but she fought out of my grip and walked into the kitchen. " Bye Harry. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?"

" You bet!" Harry called walking out in jeans and a shirt. He kissed me and I smiled at him. The front door slammed. I turned to Harry. " Happy Anniversary!" Harry called handing me a box. I smiled and opened it. It was a diamond bracelet.

" Oh, Harry it's beautiful!" I gasped.

I ran into our room and handed him a package. He quickly opened the new watch that had belonged to his father. I had found it from Remus who had gotten it fixed and cleaned for me. Harry cried a little. We were just going to have sex when an owl swooped in. Harry opened the note and read it. He began to swear. Just then the door opened and Hermione came back in.

" I am so sorry. I forgot my purse," she said. She glanced at Harry. " Oh, so you told him you had a drink with Colin?"

Harry's head shot up.

" What?" he asked looking at me.

" Harry," I began.

" Well, I'm going to go," Hermione said looking horrified. " We'll see you tomorrow."

" You had a drink with Colin?" Harry asked looking angry.

" Well yeah. Harry it wasn't anything. It was just two friends," I said pleadingly.

" Why?" Harry asked.

" He asked me. I didn't want to say no," I said. Harry looked furious now.

" Right, I should have realized that. No, its fine. This means nothing. We're just screwing around," Harry spat with venom.

" We're just screwing around?" I said feeling anger and hurt building up inside of me.

" Isn't that what we're doing?" Harry asked.

" You think we're just screwing around?" I screamed.

" No, see I thought we were in love and then you turn around and have drinks with some guy." Harry yelled back. I had never seen him this mad. He looked like he did minutes before Voldemort died.

" That's right! Just drinks. And it wasn't with some guy, it was with a friend. It meant nothing. The entire time I sat there all I thought about was you!" I said flinging my jacket on the ground in absolute horror. " I love you too much to fuck with this relationship. I don't think about anyone but you. I am not going to fuck someone! I love you remember?" I screeched. " I'm sorry I did it, but I am allowed friends. I cant have you get angry at me every time I want to hang out with a friend. I don't even know if I'll see Colin again. See he and his _wife_ are moving further into the country. He's getting a new job because his wife is having a baby!"

" Ginny, I'm sorry. I flipped out I said things I didn't mean," Harry said mournfully. He edged over to me and hugged me. I breathed a sigh of relief. He kissed her neck and went back to her lips. She led him into the bathroom and fell back onto the bed.

" Are you going to stop freaking out?" I asked.

" Yes," Harry said turning red.

" Good then you can have your other present," I said with a smile and placed my hand on the zipper.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" What time do we have to be there?" I called from the bedroom.

" Seven," Harry answered with a mouth full of pizza.

" Harry!" I said when I walked into the kitchen. " We are eating there."

" Yeah, Hermione's cooking," Harry explained.

" Ew," I said taking a slice.

" Ok, now you have tomato sauce all over your forehead. How is that even possible?" Harry asked wiping it off my face.

" I don't know," I answered reddening slightly.

" We should get going," Harry said glancing at the clock.

" Ok, how do I look?" I asked looking at my appearance.

" Butt ugly lets go," Harry joked putting my coat on for me.

" Thanks," I snapped walking outside into the brisk air. " Its freezing!" I said shivering.

" You are wearing opened toe heels," Harry said glancing at my feet.

" Hey, you didn't just call them shoes this time! I told you living with me would pay off!" I said as we got into the car. " Hey maybe one day we could just Appararate."

" I still don't trust it. We'll just drive. Much safer," Harry muttered.

" Harry you don't have to be afraid," I said rubbing his arm.

" I'm not," Harry said tensely.

" You are not always going to land in the ocean," I said smiling as he looked angry again.

" Ginny, when we said we would never speak of that again I meant forever," Harry said his grip tightening on the steering wheel. Harry had meant to go to the Atlantic street in London, instead he ended up in the ocean. From now on he has been afraid of it ever since.

We arrived at Hermione's ten minutes later. Harry smiled and helped me out of the car. I walked up the stone steps and rang the doorbell. We waited a moment and Hermione opened the door. She smiled at me and pulled us in.

" Are you ok? Did I ruin it?" Hermione asked quickly.

" We're fine. You really need to learn when its appropriate to speak," I said handing her my coat.

" I am so sorry. I told Ron and even he agreed with you," Hermione said handing her a glass of wine. I took it and sat down on the couch. I looked around the house and smiled.

" So what are you guys up to?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head violently and Ron looked down. I stared at the both of them and then at Hermione. She was looking at Harry. He mouthed something to her and I sighed. Why was I always left out of these things?

" So dinner? Yeah? I hope you came hungry," Hermione said smiling. No one told her that they all came full so they wouldn't have to eat anything. She came back out with a platter of pizza.

" I ordered pizza this time. I am a horrible cook. Ron you told them we were ordering out right?" Hermione asked suddenly turning to Ron who closed his eyes.

" Right, guys we're having take-out," Ron said smiling.

" I don't know why I leave you in charge of anything!" Hermione cried taking a slice.

The rest of the night went nicely. We all chatted and talked about work and home life. At midnight we figured we better get going and walked out into the cool air. Harry drove down the road a bit stopped at a drop off. I glanced around and saw the entire city twinkling from below me. I smiled and got out. Harry set up a blanket and a heating charm. He also extracted a basket and some wine and glasses. I glanced around and noticed hundreds of flowers and a box of chocolate.

" Oh my god!" I cried as he set everything up for me.

" Surprise!" Harry said softly and walked me over to the blanket.

I smiled and we stood there for a second. Harry began to fumble around a little bit and then he stopped.

He turned me around to face him and I suddenly felt scared.

" Ginny, I love you more than anything in the entire world. Will you marry me?" Harry asked. He got down on one knee and produced a giant diamond ring. I gasped and looked into his eyes.

" Of course I will," I said in between sobs. Harry jumped up and hugged me. I couldn't believe it! I was engaged! I was crying into Harry's chest as we danced around. This was a dream come true. He even let me scream it out loud a couple of times.

A/N Please read and review.


	11. Ron and Hermione Intervine

I am engaged. Engaged. I, Ginny Molly Weasly, am engaged. I am so excited, it was exactly how I imagined it. And now I am getting married. We plan on telling the entire family tomorrow night because there is no use telling everyone individually. I have tried doing that. By the time you get to the last person you want to tell, everyone else has already gone around with their own renditions and your story sounds boring. Like the time I told everyone I made Quidditch Captain. By the time it got back to me, I was sleeping with a Quidditch Captain. Which then led to a very embarrassing talk with my mother. I then had to tell her I already knew what happened. She got very white and went to make me some tea.

Anyways, I was cleaning the apartment all day. I even dusted. Without magic, take that mother. She uses magic, even Hermione has admitted to it. I used good old fashion elbow grease. It feels so accomplishing. Oh my god! I broke a nail! Son of a bitch….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dinner was merrily cooking in the stove and I had set the table for everyone. Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penelope, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Ron and Hermione and mother and father. Charlie was stuck in Romania. He however was returning soon because he was also getting married. It was totally stealing my thunder but as he told me first I am waiting another month before I tell anyone. I will just say his owl died or something.

The timer went off and I glanced into the stove. It was the first time I was using a muggle stove. Very tricky, they want you to touch whatever is inside them, but they are very hot so they burn your hands. Muggles are undaunted, they simply place fabric over their hands and pick the food right out of the heat. I have tried this many occasions. I don't like it, this is the bit where magic is not only expected but highly recommended.

After I set the food onto the counter I placed my wand back into my pocket and sighed. I took the time to look at my ring as I always do. I didn't tell Ron and Hermione that we were telling everyone tonight. I wanted them to be surprised. Last time I tipped them off about something, they went as far as to wildly shake my hand. Everyone knew I had told them. I remember kicking Ron in the shin for it.

The front door banged open and I poked my head around the doorway. No one was there. I frowned but panic was rising inside of me. I swear if a death eater attacks right now I am going to kill him. Or I will simply become a ghost and follow him wherever he, or she, goes singing my own rendition of happy birthday. Monkey verse and all.

It wasn't a Death Eater. It was just Harry trying to scare me. It worked. He jumped out from behind me and I blew the sofa into tiny bits. Harry thought it was very funny and literally fell over in laughter. My heart was beating too hard into my mouth to say anything. My foot said all the speaking, especially after it collided with his crotch. He wheezed for a minute and I finally got some us and threw it at him. He was still laughing. You would think a blow to the family jewels would quiet him down, nope. It just seemed to fuel him. Which I guess is good, it means he has the stamina of a bull…

" I am so sorry. I didn't know you were going to get so violent," Harry croaked after a minute. I was still fuming and didn't acknowledge him. " I'll fix that couch."

" Oh, is that my EX-fiancée talking to me?" I asked from the kitchen. Harry snorted again and I scowled.

" Forget an alarm system we'll just give you a wand and a new pair of shoes," Harry said smirking. He did sort of limp into the kitchen when he placed the ice back into the container.

" You know you scared me. That spell could have been aimed at you!" I said sounding very much like Hermione. " I could have really hurt you."

" Does that mean you're still mad at me?" Harry asked kissing my neck.

" Yes," I mumbled loosing an internal battle.

" I am so sorry," Harry said in between kisses.

" How are your goods?" I asked trying to stifle a moan.

" Sore," Harry muttered.

" I'm sorry. Maybe I could kiss it better?" I asked reaching for his zipper.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Five minutes later the doorbell rang.

" Oh my god!" I screeched trying to button my shirt. " Fix the couch!"

Harry zipped his pants up and reached for his wand. He fixed the couch and came back in a minute later still looking flushed.

" Do I look like I was in the middle of sex?" I asked smoothing my hair down.

" Yes," Harry said nervously. My parents still scared the crap out of him.

" I'm going to wash my face. You take this-" I said shoving an ice cube into his hand. " And put it there," I said pointing to his crotch. He nodded and did as I told him. I hurried into the bathroom as the doorbell chimed for the second time. " Get the door!" I bellowed.

" Right," Harry said springing up and walking into the living room. I heard the door open and checked my appearance. Eh.

" Ginny darling! You look lovely!" mum cried bringing me into a bone breaking hug. I hugged her back as tightly as I could and was sad when she let go. I bear hugged my father and breathed in the scent of mint and tobacco. He has a theory that if he smoke and then brushes his teeth mum wont notice that he hasn't quit. He has been doing this since before I was born. I really don't know who he's kidding anymore.

The doorbell rang a minute later and Fred and Angelina walked in looking positively glowing. I rubbed my hand over her belly and kissed her cheek.

" Ginny," Angelina muttered buttoning a button on my blouse.

" Do you think anyone noticed?" I said flushing.

" No, I think we're safe," Angelina muttered and walked over to my mother.

I gave Fred a big hug and felt myself being lifted off the ground. A second later I was placed back down again although my ribs felt slightly more sore.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang again and Bill and Fleur hurried in smiling and carrying a bottle of wine. He handed it to me and pulled me into a deep hug. I noticed his hair was shorter.

" Bill, what happened?" I said frowning. I noticed his ponytail was completely gone.

" Well, someone dropped a piece of gum into it," Bill said with a dark look at mum who had blushed slightly. I smirked and hugged Fleur. Even though I sometimes want to kill her. Like take an ice pick and drive it right into her-

The doorbell chimed again and I rushed over to get it.

" I know we're late!" Percy said sounding flustered.

" Well we wouldn't be if we didn't you know," Penelope said giggling. I just grabbed their coats and pretended that never happened. I was still trying to shake it from my mind when the doorbell rang again. I turned the handle and came face to face with George.

" There she is!" George said wrapping me into a hug. Katie literally hopped onto us and I thought George was going to collapse under the weight. He didn't though and gently put me down.

We were all waiting for two people now.

An hour later we were still waiting. I walked into the kitchen and saw Harry standing at the sink looking outside.

" They better be dead," I snapped slamming the tray onto the counter.

" Nice," Harry said back. I scowled and didn't mention how nervous I was becoming. Finally the doorbell rang and I rushed to open it.

Ron and Hermione were standing there looking smug and happy.

" There you are!" I cried happily for everyone else to hear me. " Where the bloody fuck were you? We have been waiting an hour for you! That is an extra hour with Fleur!" I hissed angrily.

" Sorry, this is just a family dinner calm down," Hermione said pushing past me. Once again I felt like I wanted to beat her senseless. Ron handed me his coat and shot me a scared glance before hurrying into the kitchen.

" Well they're here now," I snapped as he looked over from the window.

" Good I am so hungry," Harry said rubbing his stomach. We walked back into the dining room where everyone was sitting and talking happily.

" Ginny, get your brother some wine," mum said sharply. Ron gave me a smug smile and I snatched the glass from his hand. I walked back into the kitchen where Harry was still putting the final touches on his pasta. He glanced over as I spit into the glass.

" Sometimes I really think you're a school girl," Harry said shaking his head.

" Well then what we were doing was very, very wrong," I teased back. I pushed the swinging door open and skipped into the dining room handing Ron his glass.

" Hermione would you like some?" I asked her. She shook her head and shared a glance with Ron. I sighed and sat down.

Soon the chatter was now almost a deafening numb. I was planning on telling everyone about the engagement after dinner, just before dessert.

I was about to clear my throat when Hermione beat me to it.

The noise died down and everyone stared at her.

" Well, me and Ron have been married for six months now, and we thought that it was about time to try for a baby," Hermione began. My mother had her hand to her heart and was tearing up. " We're pregnant!"

" Oh!" mum cried. She hopped up and hugged Hermione. Everyone was hugging and kissing them and I felt like slapping them.

" Ginny?" I looked up and everyone was staring at me. I glanced at Harry to see a familiar scowl.

" Good for you," I cried using my acting skills. Everyone started clapping and singing and jumping up and down. After second of it I sat down hard on the chair. I felt the ring in my pocket and sighed. Harry had told me to take it off so that no one saw it and ruined the surprise. Well I wasn't counting on Hermione to ruin it.

An hour later everyone was gone except Ron and Hermione. They were happily chatting on my couch. I had half a mind to tell them to go home but Harry told me not to.

" You know, if they leave we finish what we started," I said huskily with my eyebrows raised suggestively.

" Get rid of them," Harry said quickly. I scurried out into the living room and noticed that Harry had followed me.

" Go home," I said loudly. They turned to look at me like I was crazy.

" What? Why?" Hermione asked putting her hand on her belly.

" That's why!" I said pointing to it.

" You want us to go home because of the baby?" Hermione asked sounding horrified.

" Yes! You ruined it! We were planning on telling everyone tonight and you ruined it. Not only were you an hour late but we really wanted to tell everyone tonight!" I said almost loosing my cool.

" Ginny, we didn't know. Honest." Ron said.

" Ron, when have I ever invited everyone over? Never, didn't it occur in your tiny brain that I had a reason?" I asked feeling my voice hit a dangerous note.

" I'm sorry!" Hermione said looking close to tears.

" Well we want to have sex so leave," I said bluntly. I felt Harry wince next to me and saw the color in his cheeks.

Hermione and Ron looked between us for a minute. " Oh, you're serious," Hermione said finally getting up.

" Bye," I called. I bent down to her belly and smiled. " I love you baby! This is aunt Ginny!" I stood up and gave Ron and Hermione a dirty look.

A/N Please read and review!


	12. Fish Food

I slammed the door closed and turned to face Harry who was looking very annoyed.

" Well that's just great," I said angrily stalking into the kitchen. " We have to wait another two weeks to tell everyone! I really cant stand them sometimes."

" Why two weeks?" Harry asked leaning against the counter.

" Because everyone will think we stole their thunder. When really, it was them stealing ours!" I bellowed. I was now moodily washing dishes. Suds were flying up into the air and I am pretty sure they were clinging to my shirt. " This sucks! I wanted to tell everyone!"

" Well look at the Bright side," Harry said putting his arms around my waist.

" What could possibly be the Bright side to this?" I asked softening slightly.

" I have you all to myself for another two weeks," Harry said moving my hair off of my neck.

" You already have me!" I said turning slightly.

" I mean I have you without having crazy Ginny. Wedding Ginny. Bridezilla Ginny. Plus your mother is going to want to be here everyday at every waking hour," Harry said and I laughed.

" Oh she is," I groaned in dismay. " Maybe we should just elope."

" We cant elope," Harry said leading me away from the sink.

" Why? It will be amazing! We'll leave in the dead of night, and come back married!" I said getting excited.

" I want a real wedding," Harry said as we walked into the bedroom.

" Fine," I said pouting. I was just imagining us drinking a vile of poison. " Ooh! We can have doves!"

" Right, doves," Harry said sounding worried.

" What's wrong with birds?" I asked joking. I really did not mean to take it this far.

" They poop all over the place," Harry said coming out of the bathroom.

" Right, poop," I said smirking. Harry lay on the bed and turned so that his body was facing me.

" You know I really don't think of 'poop' as a turn on," Harry said kissing my neck again. I giggled and rolled him over and straddled him.

" Well what do you consider a turn on?" I asked wiggling slightly. I smiled as he groaned and gripped my hips tightly.

" This," Harry said in between sighs. I wiggled again.

" Just this?" I asked bending down to kiss him. " Not that?"

" That also," Harry said catching on. " There are other things."

" Oh? What would they be?" I asked sliding down. " Would they be here?" I asked touching the hardness between his legs. All I got was a groan. I took that as a yes.

Soon we were both too busy to speak.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next week passed by in a blur. I had begun to make tiny little notes about what I would want at the wedding. As I was still not going to tell my family for another week I had no one to talk to but Harry, and he always seemed busy. I felt really bad bothering him. I did however go and get my sizes. That way I can easily try on dresses and not have to stand in the line and wait when I want to try on a dress. I didn't tell anyone but I had one saved for me. I kept renewing it because when Harry proposed I figured he'd do it again so I just kept it on hold. I was in love with it. I was so in love with it that if it proposed I would dump Harry for the dress, that's how pretty it is.

Hermione was coming over today, I wasn't really looking forward to it, but I figured I have to be nice to her. She is carrying my future niece or nephew.

I was taking out a tray when the doorbell rang, I grimaced and went to answer the door. Hermione stood there looking harassed.

" Something the matter Mione?" I asked taking her coat.

" No, I am just so hungry!" Hermione said walking into the house.

Harry walked out of the bedroom and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and got her some food. Hermione followed us into the kitchen and got herself some cheese. I had my back turned when I heard her speak again.

" What are all those flakes that were on the counter? They are really good," Hermione said sprinkling some more onto her cheese and crackers.

" That's fish food," I said frowning at her. Harry snorted and she rushed into the bathroom and began to vomit. I heard her retch three times before she walked back into the kitchen looking paler.

" We also have cat food, would you like some of that?" Harry asked. Hermione gave him a sarcastic smile and got herself some water.

" You just ate fish food," I said smirking.

" Oh shut up the both of you!" Hermione snapped. I began to cut the roast again and heard Harry getting the wine.

" What time is Ron arriving?" Harry asked casually.

" Soon, he had to work later," Hermione answered through a mouth full of cheese.

" Hermione!" Harry yelled. " You just put fish food on the cheese again!"

" No I didn't," Hermione said blushing.

" I just saw you. Give me that!" Harry said wrenching it out of hands. He shook his head muttered something about hormones.

" Fine, what else do you guys have? Do you have pickles?" Hermione asked shoving Harry aside. She began to search the fridge looking for food. " You have nothing I want. Ooh! What is this? Are these raisons?"

" We don't have raisons. We have mice, it may be mouse poop," I said seriously.

Hermione gagged and ran into the bathroom.

" You shouldn't have done that," Harry said warningly.

" Well honestly, who picks food off of a window sill and eats it. And I wasn't lying. We don't have raisons," I snapped waving a knife at him.

" Put the knife down crazy lady," Harry muttered getting it out of my hand. " I don't think I like her pregnant."

" I like her better single." I said looking around the corner to make sure she wasn't standing there listening. The doorbell chimed again and I walked into the living room.

I opened the door and was shoved aside by Ron.

" Harry!" Ron bellowed. Harry walked into the living room looking nervous.

" Ya?" Harry asked and I saw his eyes take a shielded look.

" Guess who I just saw," Ron said happily.

" Who?" Harry asked.

" Guess," Ron said again looking at me now.

" Santa," I said jokingly.

" No," Ron snapped turning back to Harry still smiling.

" Neville?" Harry asked boredly.

" No," Ron said turning to me.

" Malfoy?" I asked smirking.

" Yes!" Ron said clapping me hard on the back.

" What?" Harry roared.

" I saw Malfoy on my way home. And guess what he had with him," Ron answered looking at Harry.

" What?" Harry snapped.

" Guess," Ron said and Harry let out a growl of annoyance.

" A dragon," I said leaning against the door frame.

" No," Ron said turning to Harry.

" Ron I am this close to hexing the crap out of you," Harry snarled.

" Alright don't get your knickers in a twist," Ron snapped irritably. " Wait, where's my wife?"

" You are really pushing it," Harry growled.

" Hermione?" Ron called walking into the kitchen.

" Bathroom," Hermione answered and then there was the sound of vomiting.

" Is she vomiting?" Ron asked frowning.

" No she's burping," I said walking over to the sink and getting three wine glasses and a mug.

" Ron!" Harry bellowed. " What did you see Malfoy with?"

" When?" Ron asked frowning.

Harry made another roar of impatience and walked back into the living room and back again. He was still to angry to speak and kept mouthing real awful words.

" Today you said you say Malfoy today," I said refreshing his memory.

" Right," Ron said smiling. " Well he had-" Ron was cut off by Hermione walking into the kitchen looking sick. " Hermione baby how are you?" Ron asked kissing her cheek.

Harry looked angry again and I giggled. Apparently any Weasly can make him this angry.

" Ron what did you see Malfoy with?" I asked because I was now afraid Harry was going to hit him.

" Oh right, I was just telling them I saw Malfoy today and guess what I saw him with, guess," Ron said to Hermione with a smile.

" Just tell us!" Harry said loudly. I was now wondering what it was to make Ron so cheeky.

" A baby carriage," Ron said triumphantly.

" So?" I asked disappointed.

" That means he's married," Ron said slowly and clearly like I was stupid.

" Not necessarily," I said.

" Ron where did you see him?" Harry interrupted.

" Ginny most men don't have a baby when their single. That is what a woman does," Ron said having some cheese.

" Fish food?" I asked gesturing the container to him.

" Um, no," Ron said eying it with interest. " Is it good?"

" Ask Hermione," I said smirking.

" Oh shut up," Hermione snapped holding her stomach.

" Ron," Harry said loudly again.

" What are you saying that if a woman gets pregnant that it is up to her to take care of the baby and not the man?" Hermione asked eating another piece of cheese.

" No," Ron said with a mouth full of food.

" Ron!" Harry finally screamed. We all turned to look at him.

" Yeah mate?" Ron asked. We all were now watching him semi-scared.

" Where did you see Malfoy?" Harry asked gripping Ron's shoulders.

" I forget," Ron said. Harry mouthed words again and left the room.

" Is he ok?" Hermione asked peering around the doorway.

" Yeah let me bring him some wine," I said. I walked into the living room.

" He drives me up a wall!" Harry said as I sat down next to him.

" Try living with him," I said bracingly.

" I did," Harry said turning to me.

" Right," I said kissing his head.

" What are you thinking?" I asked Harry as he was still quiet after a minute.

" I wonder what else we could get Hermione to eat if we leave it lying around," Harry said after a minute. I giggled and kissed him again.

" What are you guys doing in there?" I called to Ron and Hermione.

" Nothing!" I heard Hermione call guiltily.

" I better see what's going on," I said jumping up and running into the kitchen.

Hermione had the fish food in her hand and Ron was eating the food off the plate.

" Oh my god!" I yelled.

" I am so sorry," Hermione said blushing.

" Hermione, why are you still eating that?" I asked taking it from her.

" It tastes so good!" Hermione said. I took it from her and smelt it.

" This isn't fish food," I said after a minute.

" Oh thank god," Hermione said.

" I have no idea what this is," I said sniffing it again.

" Harry?" I called. " Could you get in here. Now!" I screamed.

I heard Harry get up and walk into the kitchen.

" What is this?" I asked thrusting the container at him.

Harry sniffed it and a look of panic washed over his face. It only lasted a sound because it was gone when I looked back at him. He pulled me aside looking frantic.

" Ok, don't get mad," Harry warned. I instantly felt angry. " This is supposed to you know, get you turned on."

" Oh my god!" I hissed. " What is it doing in our house?"

" I used it once," Harry said blushing.

" You used it?" I asked outraged. " Why?"

" I don't know. It wasn't on you," Harry said hastily.

" Who did you use it on then?" I asked feeling confused.

" Neville asked me to pick it up for him as a gag gift for Dean," Harry said looking at Hermione and Ron. " If they ingested it then…" Harry trailed off.

" Not in my house," I said horrified. " That is gross! I could have eaten it!"

" When have you ever sat down and popped open a can of fish food?" Harry asked sarcastically.

" I eat tuna," I snapped. Harry shook his head and looked at Ron and Hermione who were giggling.

" We need to get them out of here," Harry muttered.

" No shit Sherlock," I said walking back over to Hermione and Ron. " They are not going to keep coming over if we always kick them out." I warned at Harry who just gave me another dirty look and pushed me forward.

" We're gonna go," Hermione said quickly rushing out of the room. Ron looked flushed and just waved.

" Alright then," I said after a moment. I glanced at the packet and shoved it into a drawer. " For later," I mumbled and walked into the bedroom.

A/N Please read and review.


	13. Telling the Family and A Near Miss

Tonight is the night! I am telling my parents that I am engaged. I am very excited. Although I did tell Ron and Hermione that if they screwed this up from me I was going to tell him or her that studying is ridiculous and S.P.E.W is kick ass. That seemed to shut them up for the moment.

Harry fretted about way more than I did, he kept hopping around at every noise outside. I had to finally tell him to calm down or he would not be invited. Finally he just apologized and went into his study. A minute later he came out and asked me whether or not I thought a blue tie was asking to much.

" Harry?" I asked timidly from the doorway.

" Yeah?" Harry asked his voice muffled by the heavy oak door.

" Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked feeling my body crunch with nerves.

" Yeah, what about?" Harry asked as he opened his door.

" Sit down," I said gently leading him over to the couch.

" You Weasley's don't get right to the point do you?" Harry asked with a wry smile. Once again I felt my stomach drop to my feet and I was pretty sure I was going to puke my brains out. How on earth do you start a conversation like this?

Ok here it goes:

" Harry, I think I might be pregnant," I said quickly. I watched as his face dropped slightly and he looked down.

" Pregnant?" Harry asked.

" Yeah, its not positive I haven't even taken the test yet," I said watching as he looked back at me.

" I think that would be great!" Harry said happily.

" Really?" I asked feeling less sick and more excited. " Let me go get a test!"

I ran into the muggle market and bought one of those stupid test you have to pee on. When I got back Harry was pacing the living room. He looked back at me excited and waited for me to take the test. I came back out with it and set it on the coffee table.

" You know what would be cute? To send her to one of those prep schools until she gets her Hogwarts letter. You know or him," Harry said.

" Well, my mother taught us and it was fine," I said looking over at him.

" Well do you think you're fit to be a teacher?" Harry asked with a laugh.

" You don't think I'm smart enough to teach our children?" I snapped.

" Honestly? I think you are better suited for desk work," Harry said and then with a scared look at my face looked down again.

" So I am to stupid for our kids?" I asked feeling anger boiling inside of me.

" No, I just think muggle school would be better for our kids. I did it and I was fine," Harry said.

" So its whatever you think?" I asked viciously.

" No," Harry said.

The timer binged and I looked over at it.

" Not pregnant," I said snapped throwing it away.

" Good," Harry said and we walked out of the room. He went to his study and I went to the spare room and sat down at the chair. I slammed the door shut so hard a picture fell off the wall and smashed on the floor.

He thinks I am to stupid to teach our kids! That is really prejudice. My mum taught me fine. I learned loads of stuff the same those awful muggle kids learn. I am better suited for desk work! Honestly! I am not a idiot.

There was knock on the door and I pretended I didn't hear it. After a minute the knocking got louder and more insistent. I still sniffed and had my back turned to the door. It creaked open and I tensed as pressure was added onto the bed.

" I wanted to say sorry, if you wanted I am pretty sure you could teach our kids," Harry said moving around until he was sitting next to me.

" That really hurt my feelings! Just because I didn't go with you and your awful muggle playmates does not make me any less smart than you are! My mother taught me everything you know, probably more! You know you insulted her also!" I said angrily as he made puppy dog eyes at me. I felt my anger seeping away and was even more angry at him for making me laugh. " Stop it!"

" I'm so very sorry," Harry said and I kissed him.

" That was scary! We are so not ready for kids," I said as he moved onto my neck.

" Are you kidding? I really feel bad for our children," Harry said.

I scooted up further on the bed and kissed him again. Just as things were getting interesting the doorbell rang. " What do you people have a chip telling you when people are having sex?" Harry asked angrily after just a second before my hand had been unzipping his pants.

" I think my mother does," I groaned angrily.

Harry rolled off of me and I ran to get the door.

" Ginny! How very nice of you to have us again! " mum explained kissing me on the cheek. I hugged my father and stepped back. " Did you put your make-up on in the dark?"

" No," I said walking over to a mirror. I nearly blanched. My lipstick was smudged all over my face. I hastily wiped it away and turned back to my parents who were now looking around the house.

" Who else is coming dear?" mum asked me again as she picked up the remote with mild interest. She pushed the button and the t.v. turned on. Mum and dad jumped twenty feet into the air. I had to restrain myself from laughing out loud as I took it back from her. My father watched it with excitement.

" Look, they move around, but they don't see you!" dad kept saying happily. I nodded and went into the kitchen.

An hour later my entire family, minus Charlie, and Remus and Tonks was sitting around the table eating happily.

" Hermione, Ron did you find out the sex of the baby?" mum asked. Hermione opened her mouth to speak and dug my heel into her foot. She gave a cry of pain and shook her head. Mum looked disappointed.

" Guys? We have something to say," I said nervously.

Everyone turned to me and I felt like I was a child again. Suddenly I was nervous.

" We're getting married!" I finally said lamely.

There was silence for a moment in which I almost sat down again, but then there was a big whoop and everyone was hopping up and down and laughing. I smiled and jumped around with everyone for a minute before I stopped and let room for Harry open up. We jumped around for another ten minutes before everyone else decided it was time to go home. I was just trying to figure out to get Hermione and Ron to leave when they got up all on their own and left. I was immensely happy. I mean I 'like' them and whatever because they're family but they annoy me to tears.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day me and Harry had another fight, nothing big, he just thought he had the last word, which he so didn't. So when Harry got up to go to the bathroom, and Ron had turned to Hermione I poured that stuff into his coffee. That stuff he got for Neville, yeah well now its in his coffee. He had no idea he just went about drinking it.

After ten minutes or so, he started acting really funny. He started fidgeting around and 'adjusting' himself.

" Are you ok?" Hermione asked after a minute.

" I'm fine," Harry said, but he didn't look fine. He looked like he was going to explode.

" You don't look fine," Ron said squinting at him.

" I am though," Harry snapped.

I rubbed my hand along his thigh and he jumped about a foot in the air and pushed my hand away.

" What is your problem?" I snapped at him, knowing full well what his problem was.

" I don't know," Harry said desperately.

" Hey, we hate to cut this short, but we need to get home and then we have a doctors appointment," Ron said shoveling money out of Hermione's purse. " Why is my wallet even in here?"

" Because you leave it wherever we go out and then have to run back and get it. It is much safer in my purse," said Hermione snatching her bag back. " I'm going to call you and then we will sit down and have one big discussion about the wedding."

" Ok, I love you guys," I said kissing them. I watched them leave and I turned to Harry.

" Now tell me what is the problem," I said to him.

" We need to leave," Harry said shortly.

" Why? Did you have a bad reaction to the food?" I asked trying not to smile.

" No, I don't want to talk about it," Harry said blushing furiously.

" Harry, we are going to be married. There is no reason to keep secrets from me," I said pretending I was seriously hurt by what he was doing.

" Ginny, if I tell you, you are going to laugh," Harry said fumbling for his wallet.

" I wont laugh," I said rubbing his thigh again.

Harry jumped and looked scared.

" Please don't do that," Harry said taking out money.

" Are you turned on?" I asked in a deep voice.

" Can we please just get home?" Harry asked blushing even more deeply.

" I think we're going to have to Apparate. You cant walk to the car with a…you know," I said glancing down.

" Fine, let's just run into a bathroom," Harry said angrily.

We went into the bathroom and the next thing I knew I was in my living room. I smiled to myself and looked over at Harry who had walked into the bathroom.

" What turned you on?" I asked taking off my coat. I bent over to take off my shoes next and noticed that Harry was watching me. I had just taken my shirt off when Harry literally pounced on me. He knocked me onto the bed. I kissed him and fumbled with his zipper. I had just managed to get his pants off when he got mine off. " My shoes are still on," I said trying to pull them off.

" So," Harry said down my body.

" I don't want to heel you," I said with difficulty as he removed my panties. He stopped and yanked them off.

" Happy?" Harry asked resuming his kissing.

" I will be," I said.

A/N Please read and review. I like review no need to apologize for reviewing a lot. I woke up to like thirty-one reviews and was wicked happy!


	14. The Wedding Dress

My mother and Hermione came over to help me plan the wedding. I told them there was no chance in hell that I was wearing my mother's old dress. She got all sniffy and turned away from me. She said it was like turning my back on my family heritage. I then said that if I wanted to turn my back on my family I would just not invite them. Then she completely flipped out and said people like me should not have a wedding. What the hell does that mean? Her dress is three sizes too big and, in all honesty, in piss ugly. It is puffy with frills and lace. Ugh. I refuse to wear it, the fact the she wants me to literally hurts me. She threw her book at me.

I followed mum into the kitchen pleading with her to hear me out. She shook her head dozens of times before I just walked back into the living room.

" Ginny, you can not just walk out on me when we are in the middle of a discussion," mum said angrily.

" I was the one speaking. You wouldn't listen," I said incredulously.

" Nonsense. Tell me why you don't want to wear my dress," mum said clasping my hands.

" Its very, very ugly," I said. She dropped my hands and got all sniffy again.

" Hermione would have worn my dress. Only, she's allergic to lace," mum said pointing at Hermione. I raised my eyebrows.

" Lace huh?" I asked. She had now turned pink and was looking down at her hands.

" Yes, she cant go within twenty feet of it. She gets very sick," mum explained.

" Hermione?" I asked turning to her smiling sweetly. " Aren't your curtains lace?"

Hermione glared at me for a moment then turned to my mother. " I-"

" Yes?" mum asked angrily folding her arms.

" Your dress is really ugly," Hermione finished looking down at her hands guiltily. " Oh, also I am carrying your grandchild."

" Ginny!" mum said throwing her hands up.

" What?" I asked staring at her.

" This is all your fault!" mum said stalking back into the kitchen.

" My fault?" I asked loudly. Then I frowned. " How?"

" Just wear my dress!" mum wailed.

" No, I cant. I'm allergic to lace," I said biting my lip and playing with the fringe on my shirt.

Mum snarled and slammed the kitchen door. I turned to Hermione who looked horrified.

" Lace?" I asked raising my eyebrows. " That is an all time low. Especially from you. I can not believe you would lie to my mother like that!"

" Oh, little miss 'I had sex in my bedroom while my parents listened to the radio' has something to say?" Hermione asked spitefully.

" Ooh! I swear to god, you say that again and I'll kill you and your unborn child. I'm kidding jeeze chill," I added after she plucked her wand out. " I'm not going to kill you. I really don't feel like it. There would be the whole getting up and getting the wand then coming back and having to build up enough hate to do the curse then I have to drag your body out. Let me tell you, you don't weigh what you used to. That in a whole, could be an entire days work just dumping your body."

Hermione glared at me. " Are you saying I'm fat?"

" Yes," I said and she flung a pillow at me. It hit my cup and splashed hot tea allover my shirt, and my couch. I was popping mad and started yelling really loud. I am pretty sure I am going to have a burn there.

" Ginny what is it darling?" mum asked quickly running into the room. She glanced at me covered in tea and most of all my couch covered in tea. " What happened to your couch?"

" Hermione flung a pillow at me," I snarled going into the kitchen to wipe it off my shirt. Hermione followed looking very upset. I don't think she was sorry though. Whatever like I even care that she ruined my couch and left my scarred. I really don't give a chipmunk. I told her so.

" So you are really not going to wear my dress?" mum asked seconds later.

" Mum, I love you but that is a real ugly dress. This is my wedding day and I will not let you try and run it. Ok?" I asked still wiping my shirt clean.

" Fine," mum said angrily. " For the love of god use your wand!"

She whipped hers out and magicked my shirt clean. I smiled at her but she was still angry.

" So Hermione, find out what your having?" I asked trying to change the subject.

" Yes," Hermione said like there was more.

" Well?" I asked. Mum had stopped huffing and leaned forward.

" Oh, we're not telling people," Hermione said with a small smile.

Mum and I exchanged exasperated looks and went back to chatting. Mum seemed to completely forget about the dress thing. For now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Harry arrived home there were papers scattered all around the room. I smiled and lifted some of my sketches so he couldn't see.

" What, may I ask, is all this?" he asked trying to find a place to lay his briefcase down.

" You know, this and that for the wedding," I said vaguely. He shook his head with a sarcastic smile.

He made a grab for a paper and took it from me.

" Positions for the Wedding Night," Harry asked with a smirk. I couldn't help blush, that was one of the things he wasn't supposed to see. " Well, we have done at least three of these." Harry was now dancing out of my reach as I made to grab them back from him.

" Harry just-" I said nearly falling over a chair.

" I say we try this one," Harry said with a smirk. I looked at the paper and inched towards the bedroom.

" Race you," I said and ran into the bedroom.

A/N I know short and boring but I am kinda lost for a plot. I'll have another chapter either today or tomorrow.


	15. Christmas Cheer

I was sitting in the Burrow with my entire family trying to talk some sense into my mother. It was Christmas Eve, and she still insisted on talking about the Wedding.

" Swans? Why would I want swans? I am afraid of all birds," I said logically.

" Why are you afraid of birds? They can not do any harm onto you," mum said angrily.

" Oh yeah? Tell that to Mr. Snuffers," I said referring to my teddy bear that had been pecked to death when I was seven. Even now, seventeen years later, I still hated all forms of birds.

" That was so long ago. Please Ginny, think reasonably. This is your wedding, our entire family will be attending," mum said with a sad smile. " I want it to be amazing. I want it to be…what's another word for amazing?"

" Orgasmic," Fred said from his seat.

Mum opened her mouth to say it and blushed. She swatted at Fred and looked back over at me.

" Mum, you just want Aunt. Kathy to be jealous," I said folding my arms. Mum looked all flushed and embarrassed.

" Well you think that woman gave birth to a savior the way she talks about her daughter. It would be nice to shut her mouth," mum said huffily.

I shook my head amused and mum continued.

" I thought we could have an all white wedding. White dress, white flowers, white chairs," mum said making hand gestures.

" Well for a white wedding you are going to have to back up about ten years," George said with a smirk. I looked over him feeling panic seep into my body.

" What?" mum snarled. Dad was blushing and sipping his tea.

" Nothing," I said quickly. Mum got up and walked into the kitchen. I flung a pillow at George.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked laughing.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked angrily catching the pillow as it zoomed at my face.

"They already know about the time in your room," George said.

" What time in her room?" mum asked dangerously from the doorway.

"No time," I said faltering slightly.

Mum glared at me and the twins for a moment before she sat down again.

"Now, I understand you cant wear white on your wedding day because you were a whore in your teens," mum said airily. I choked on my tea when she called me a whore. Fred and George did the same and were now laughing hysterically.

" Mother, you just called me a whore," I said feeling absolutely shocked.

"Ginny, stop being so dramatic," mum snapped leafing through the pages of her wedding book.

I really did not know what to say. Was I supposed to laugh this off? I didn't think it was funny. The twins were still laughing about it though. Even my father looked slightly happier.

"I can still wear white on my wedding day," I said stiffly.

"How? Every boy in school had seen you on your back at least once," Fred answered.

"You are not helping!" I yelled at him and he cracked up again.

"Just exactly how many boys did you canoodle with?" mum asked me again. Once again my father looked really embarrassed.

"I don't know," I said lamely.

"I did not raise you this way!" mum yelled standing up again.

"Mum, I wasn't having sex all the time in school. They are liars!" I said accusingly pointing at Fred and George who were still laughing. "They were the ones who had sex in their second year! Well not you, Fred you waited until sixth, but George didn't."

Fred and George stopped laughing immediately.

"Who told you?" George asked in a high voice.

"You!" I said triumphantly.

"When?" George asked again looking outraged and really angry.

"Just now," I said smiling. George was now mouthing wordlessly at me. I was apparently the first person ever to get something over on one of the twins. I would feel proud if mum didn't look like she was going to kill us all.

Mum looked livid.

"So none of my children were pure when they were married?" mum asked looking as angry as I have ever seen her. "This is all your fault!" she pointed at my father who looked up at her surprised.

"Me? How on earth are you going to blame this on me?" dad asked all huffily like the time mum caught him smoking and he said he was just smelling it.

"You just couldn't wait until our wedding night," mum said, well not really, she was basically screaming now.

Fred and George looked disgusted and I am pretty sure I didn't look like I was dropped off at a Quidditch game. I inched out of the room and didn't stop until I was in the stairway. Seconds later Fred and George joined me.

"This is so all your fault," I snapped pointing at them.

"How?" Fred asked pretending to be upset. "Eh, why even bother. I know," he said dropping the act.

"Stop lying to mum because she has now resorted to calling my vulgar names," I said moodily reaching my room.

"They were not lies. Colin told a bunch of people what you did," George said with a smile. I felt my eyes bug out.

"He did?" I asked breathlessly.

"No, you did," Fred said with another smirk.

I rolled my eyes and went into my room. The door closed with a sharp snap. My entire family was absolutely bonkers. Really they are. My mother called me a whore, which in itself is enough for a list. I happen to know that Hermione's mother has never once called her a whore. Hermione has a normal mother, I have…well mum. I have mum.

About an hour later I was soaking in the bath when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm soaking in the bath!" I bellowed. The door opened anyways.

"Ginny darling, I just wanted to see what bra size you wear. I need to know how much to bring off of my dress. I have the seamstress downstairs," mum whispered looking for my bra.

"Mum I am not wearing your dress," I hissed at her. She just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I know," she said and left again. I am totally dumbstruck.

Not even a minute later there was another knock on the door and Hermione came in smiling.

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting on the toilet.

"Playing soccer. Does the fact that I am naked in the bath put anyone off?" I asked angrily. Luckily I had decided to do a bubble bath and all the bubbles were hiding my body parts.

"I was thinking that if you want, I can let Crookshanks have a go at your mums dress," Hermione said eating some sort of sandwich. It looked gross. "You want some?" she asked after she saw my staring at it for a minute. Pieces of turkey and pickle fell into the bath.  
"Ew! Hermione get that away from me. That smells and looks like crap. What is in there?" I asked picking out the food that had fallen into the bath.

"You know, turkey, ham, salami, mustard, ketchup, relish, chocolate syrup, mayo, peanut butter, tuna, crips," Hermione said ticking the names off as she tasted them.

I scrunched up my face when there was another knock on my door.

"I am naked and Hermione is giving birth," I called trying to ward off any men.

"Really?" Fred asked.

"No," I said exasperated. Hermione also doesn't have idiots for a family.

The door opened and Fred walked in.

"I'm naked!" I screamed moving the bubbles around.

"I thought you were kidding!" Fred answered sounding embarrassed. He ran back into the hallway. "Can I come back in?"

I snarled like an angry cat and stood up.

"Not what I want to see," Hermione said covering her eyes. I rolled my eyes and pulled my bathrobe on. I stepped out of the tub and walked to the door. Once I opened it I saw both the twins and Bill standing in the doorway.

"Well?" I asked.

"Mum wants to see you," Bill said with a mouth full of sandwich. "Hey, Hermione great sandwich."

"Do you even know what's in there?" I asked watching as he took another bite.

"No," Bill said like I was stupid.

"Tell him, Mione," I said putting my hands on my hips. By the time she was done Bill had spit his sandwich into the bathroom garbage bin.

"Ok, I am not making you any more sandwiches if this is how you treat my cooking," Hermione said angrily as Bill spit the last of it into the trash.

"Promise?" Bill asked wiping his mouth.

I heard a muffle greeting from downstairs and walked down. I was closely followed by Hermione who was stepping on the back of my feet with her fat feet.

I nearly tripped down a flight of stairs, and would have if I didn't grab onto the railing and fling myself around so that me and Hermione were face to face.

"Clumsy, huh?" Hermione joked. She walked ahead of me. I would have pushed her but she was carrying my niece or nephew and it isn't their fault their mother is an idiot. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Ron and Harry stood there looking all wind swept with snow in their hair.

Harry scooped me up and gave me a sloppy kiss. When he placed me on the ground we received dirty looks from mum.

"What's up with her?" Harry muttered as I took off his coat.

"She's mad because George said I have been having sex since I was fourteen," I muttered back. " I'm going to get dressed."

"Can I watch?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"No, you can watch me undress though," I said kissing his cheek. He looked at me with big eyes but I was already halfway up the stairs.

When I came back down the table was filled with food. A plate of cookies was put on the table and everyone fought for one. We all were about to eat them when Percy had enough sense to ask who made them.

"Hermione," mum said smiling at her.

Everyone looked at each other and placed them back on the plate. Hermione didn't notice though because mum showed her the booties she was knitting.

"They are so cute!" Hermione squealed holding them up. "Thank you."

"Well you are like the daughter I never had," mum said kissing her cheek.

I slammed my plate down.

"Mum!" I snapped. She turned around and blushed.

"I meant she was like a daughter," mum said still red in the face.

"Is this because I wont wear the dress?" I asked feeling like I was going to pop.

"No," mum snapped. "Eat a cookie." I looked at cookie shoved in my hand and Hermione looked up hopefully at me. Soon everyone else was also looking at me. I bit into the cookie and had to stop myself from gagging. These were hands down the worst cookies ever.

"Good?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"So good, I feel so selfish. I think everyone else should have one," I said stomping on his foot. I received glares from everyone. Soon everyone had eaten a cookie.

"Well?" Hermione asked smiling at us.

"Mmm," everyone said at once. She smiled warmly and waddled into the kitchen. At once, almost simultaneously, we all spit our cookies into our napkins.

"Worst cookies I 'ave ever 'ad," Fleur said with a grimace. "'Ere did she learn to cook?"

I was torn, I could either agree with Phlegm or I could come to Hermione's defense. Crap.

"Hermione is a great cook. Her sense are off because of the baby," I snapped.

"'Ell, when I cook my food tastes good. This was 'orrible. I would rather eat dirt," Fleur said throwing her napkin away.

"That can be arranged," I said angrily. "And your scones? Ugh, horrible." I stalked away and went and sat next to Harry who was happily reading Christmas cards off of the mantel.

"What are you reading?" I asked placing my head on his shoulder.

"Your grandmothers," Harry whispered. "I don't even know my grandmother and according to Ron, your parents cant stand her."

"No, they cant stand each other. They all got together on the wedding night and said the easiest way to get along was see each other as less as possible," I said smoothing his hair.

"Wow, you really don't know how lucky you have it," Harry said sadly.

"My grandmother is really not a nice person. When I was twelve she told my mother I looked like I belonged on a corner in London. That was because I wore sparkles in my hair," I said trying to lighten the mood. I knew where this conversation was going.

"Could I meet her?" Harry asked.

"You will, you will meet my entire family and regret marrying my. But by then it will to late. You will be stuck with me. Ha!" I joked kissing his cheek.

"I want to invite them to the wedding," Harry said suddenly.

"Them?" I asked not knowing who he was talking about.

"My aunt and uncle and cousin. I think they deserve to be at the ceremony," Harry said closing the card. I sat up and looked at him.

"The people who locked you in a cupboard? And made your life hell for seventeen years?" I asked him. He looked funny, like he was going to cry.

"Yes, I just need them to be there. They may not even come you know?" Harry said and suddenly I felt sad and was ready to kick some ugly muggle butt.

"If you want them there, they'll be there," I said firmly.

"Really? You don't mind?" Harry asked looking happy.

"Of course I don't mind," I said leaning back down on him. "Hey, wanna invite Malfoy also? Or hey, Snape? Huh? Heck, why not invite all the Death Eaters to your bachelor party. Get a muggle stripper and see how long it takes them to decide whether they kill her instantly or let her strip," I said joking.

"You are so funny," Harry said sarcastically. I giggled into his neck. "Can I really get a stripper for my party?" Harry sounded excited.

"Of course. I don't expect you to sit and play chess. Just don't sleep with her," I said rubbing his arm.

"Will you two get off of each other and some sit down to eat?" mum bellowed to everyone in the living room. I got up and walked past Bill and Fleur who were arguing.

"I'm telling you! I wasn't lying. They are really good scones," Bill said to Fleur's retreating back.

"What's up with them?" Harry asked. I shrugged. Maybe she'll leave.

Ok, so it seems like I hate Fleur, which I do, but I usually don't snap like that. I subtly let her know, if she cant pick up on the hint then it is not my fault. If I found all my bags packed at the door, I would totally get the hint and leave.

"Hey, so have you chosen names?" mum asked from the head of the table.

"Yes, my name is going to be Ron, and this is going to be Hermione," Ron said from his plate.

"Ha ha. I get it you are being sarcastic. I am not an idiot," mum said sarcastically.

"Well for a girl-" Hermione began.

"It's a girl?" mum asked excitedly.

"No," Hermione began again.

" It's a boy?" mum asked again sounding excited.

"No," Hermione said again.

Mum looked disappointed. "Go on," she said in a dull voice.

"We were thinking for a girl, Abigail or Elizabeth," Hermione said. Everyone sighed appreciatively. I wish I were having a baby.

"And for a boy, we though of Andrew or Michael," Hermione said with a smile.

"That's nice," mum said. She is really spiteful.

Hermione looked all defeated and sad. Seriously my mother can be really traumatizing when she wants to be. Like calling me a whore, or calling Hermione the daughter she never had because I wont wear her dress.

" I like them," I said smiling.

"Yes, well you will the next to have kids," mum said.

Harry coughed into his goblet and was soon having his back pounded on by Ron. His face was all red.

"Excuse me?" Harry croaked.

"Oh, calm down, I meant soon," mum snapped. He looked relieved. I rolled my eyes. I really don't see why everyone needs to get into everyone else's business. Like if Percy and Penelope wanted to paint their kitchen green, I don't know why I didn't hear the end of it until two weeks ago.

We were all happily talking and joking when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. We all stopped and turned to the noise. Mum got up and opened the door.

" Oh my god!" she screamed.

A/N Please read and review. Who is at the door? Hope you like it. I wrote this at like 2 in the morning so if anything is off please calm yourselves I will fix it in the morning. Please read and review.


	16. Charlie

"Arthur, it's Charlie," mum said turning to let Charlie in. He had a tiny woman next to him. "We didn't expect you until next week, this is a pleasant surprise!" Charlie smiled and walked over to the table where everyone was scrambling to get up and hug him.

"Good luck," Charlie said picking me up. He hugged me really tight and I thought I was going to burp out my stomach. When he finally put me down, he turned to Harry and clapped him on the back unnaturally hard. Ah well.

Soon there were two new chairs and everyone was talking quietly about the upcoming weddings.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Emily," Charlie said with a smile. We all smiled and got up and hugged her. She kind of looked scared. We're not going to lunge at her. Crap, calm down. Once everyone sat down again there was more chatter.

"Well let's see, Ginny and Harry are getting married this spring and you are getting married….?" mum asked letting her sentence trail off so Charlie could finish it. I had finally told my parents about their engagement. Or really what happened was Hermione found it and literally twisted my arm around until I told them. Normally I would have kicked her in the stomach but she is having a baby. She is really abusing the fact that I cant topple on top of her and kill her if I wanted to.

"We were thinking in a couple of years or so," Charlie said not looking up. He was busy shoveling food into his mouth. "I really missed this."

"A couple of years?" mum asked looking heartbroken. Like she doesn't have another wedding to worry about. I am getting married in like six months!

"Yeah, we met on the camp, and when we finish work there we thought we would come back here and get married," Charlie said looking at mum with a defiant glare in his eye.

"So Emily, where are you usually from?" I asked trying to stop a major blowout.

"London," Emily answered looking relieved. "My parents still live there."

"Oh, and you met Charlie on the campsite?" I asked again. Why wasn't she talking more?

"Yeah, we both tried and shoot down the same dragon," Emily said fondly.

"Of course," I said nodding. Whatever.

"How did you two meet?" Emily asked me.

"He saved me from Voldemort," I said taking a bite of food.

"How nice," Emily said looking at Harry. "You're Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said guardedly. He didn't like when people flipped out and asked for autographs.

"You look smaller," Emily said shrugging. I snorted into my goblet and got a glare shot at me from Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said frowning. I think that may be the first time anyone had ever called him small.

After dinner everyone gathered around the tree to open presents. I handed each present to a person, luckily I had bought extras. You know if you're in a store and scarves are like two for twenty, and you buy like ten? Well that is what I did and now I have one for Emily. Ha ha.

Emily loooooooooooooooved the scarf. She couldn't stop harping about it. I received a filthy look from Hermione tried to get my attention like a zillion times before I told her to shut it. She looked down at her hands and then tried to get me to walk her into the bathroom. I do not do bathroom duty. That is for the husband or best friend.

Crap, Hermione just pointed out that I _am _the best friend. That means I have to help her into the bathroom unless I can get her lazy husband to do it.

"Ron," I called across the room. He looked up from his chess game and nodded at me to let me know I had half of his attention .

"Take your wife to the bathroom!" I hissed to him.

"No you," Ron said looking down at his pieces.

"Ron take your wife into the bathroom," I said more firmly this time like I meant it.

"No, you do it. I am playing a game," Ron said also more firmly.

"You knocked her up, that means you get you haul her fat ass off the toilet seat," I snapped pulling him up by his ear. "He'll be right back," I said to George who looked disgusted. He nodded and rearranged his pieces.

Ron grumbled and called me very rude names as he gently lifted Hermione up and escorted her into the bathroom. I smiled and sat down next to Harry again. Once again he had a Christmas card in his hand.

"You have family," Harry said resting his head on my shoulder.

"I do. Look at them," I said almost fondly at my family. George was cheating in chess, Ron was standing at the bathroom door looking angrily at George, Fred was attempting to put a mistletoe over Crookshanks and Fleur, Bill was fighting with my mother about his hair, and Charlie had whipped cream all over his nose, Percy was doing work next to the fire.

Harry nodded sadly.

"I have no one," Harry said almost sadly. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him until I realized he sounded like he was slurring. I looked around at everyone and saw their behavior was more unusual. Mum and dad were making out on the couch, Charlie and Emily were laughing hysterically at his nose.

"Are you drunk?" I hissed at him.

"Obviously!" Harry said loudly. "Can we go to bed?"

I nodded and kissed everyone goodnight. There were catcalls and whistles. I knew everyone was drunk when my mother said nothing. Totally unlike her.

Once upstairs Harry turned to me.

"Why are you marrying me?" Harry asked looking me in the eyes.

"I love you," I said simply.

"Why?" Harry asked firmly.

"Because, you are the nicest person I know, you are sweet, funny, sexy, kind," I said listing them.

"You forgot smart," Harry said distractedly.

"Right," I said hastily. I really didn't forget, he was smart but not Hermione smart.

"Why are you in love with me?" Harry asked again.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked feeling slightly panicky.

"I just want to know," Harry said still looking at me.

"Why, I love you. That is all you need to know," I said firmly.

"Alright," Harry said.

"Why are you marrying me?" I asked.

"Because you are always horny," Harry answered. For a second I couldn't tell if he was kidding. He was. "I love you and that is all you need to know," Harry said mimicking me. I giggled and lay into his chest.

"George spiked the nog," I said.

"I figured," Harry answered.

"I am so sleepy!" I groaned.

"I cant wait to show you your present," Harry said smiling. Soon I felt my eye lids getting heavy and I was soon sleeping.

A/N Please read and review. Also, do you guys want a sex scene? I cant remember if people have asked for it or not. I can write one if you want. Just tell me. Some people are like bored or whatever…


	17. Two in the Morning

I woke up at two in the morning. For some reason I couldn't sleep. I turned to look at Harry and saw he was staring at me.

"Oh god! You scared me," I gasped and shifted slightly. We were still in our clothes. "What time is it?"

"Either really late or very early," Harry answered with a small smile.

"Ah I see. So what were you doing?" I asked taking his hand in mine.

"Watching you sleep. I realized I had never done that before," Harry said nudging closer to me.

"Oh, well what do I look like?" I asked kissing his nose.

"Very peaceful," Harry said kissing me. I shifted onto my back and Harry rolled on top of me.

"This was your plan all along," I joked kissing him. He smiled and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Yes," Harry answered kissing me again. He trailed tiny kisses along my collar bone and down to my neck.

I gasped and lifted my hips slightly to meet his. He groaned and swatted my hair away.

"Here," I said sitting up. I pulled it onto a bun on the top of my head. Harry smiled and I lay back down onto the pillows.

"Much better," Harry said now easily kissing my neck. I sighed and wrapped my legs around him. He groaned again and I began to take unbutton his shirt. I discarded it and let it drop onto the floor.

Harry had now tugged my shirt off and flung it across the room and onto a lamp. I held my breathe and sighed when it didn't fall to the ground and crash.

Harry moved back up and kissed me on the lips again. I pulled his other shirt off and let it fall to the ground. Slowly, I ran my hands up and down his back. I could feel the hardness between my legs as he shifted slightly.

He rubbed his hands over my bra and I gasped as his hands rubbed until my nipples were hard against the fabric. Harry reached around and tried to unhook it.

"Ouch!" I gasped when the bra strap snapped back onto my back.

"Sorry! My watch got caught on a string," Harry apologized taking my bra off. He was now trailing kisses down my neck.

"You are forgiven," I gasped as his mouth connected with my breast. I gasped and arched my back until there was no more space between us. With one quick move I flipped us over so I was now on top. I slowly undid his belt and let is fall to the ground. I unzipped his pants as he lifted his hips to scootch them off. There was now no doubt in my mind that he was aroused.

I bent down and kissed him again. I trailed small kisses down his neck. My hands were now playing with the waist of his boxers. He groaned again and I lifted my hips to slide his boxers off.

"Wait," Harry gasped. I stopped and he slipped my over and slid my pants off.

"Ok?" I asked trailing my hands down his back and over his behind. I slowly slid them around his waist and over to his arousal. His only answer was the groan that was emitted as I slowly began to stroke him. Harry began to slowly pull my panties off and I lifted my hips into him to take them off. He groaned again trailed kisses down my neck. I gasped when his mouth connected with my left breast. He then moved over the right one and I felt myself slowly loosing control.

Harry, still having his mouth on my breast, slowly began to stroke my clit. I gasped and lost my fingers into his hair.

"Oh, just get inside of me," I finally gasped as I came down off my high.

"Gladly," Harry said reveling in the fact that he was now in control. He slid in and I felt myself arch closer to his touch. All I knew was I wanted him deeper into me. Our movements became one as another climax approached. I felt it building up and bit onto his shoulder to keep from screaming out loud. At last I finally came only to feel him shudder moments later.

"I don't think we should have sex again," I said leaning against him.

"Wow, so I'm really that bad?" Harry joked stroking my hair.

"No, I want it to be special," I said swatting him playfully.

"The wedding is in six months," Harry said somewhat desperately.

"I know, it will make our wedding night so much more special," I said kissing his chest.

"I guess," Harry said as if annoyed. I knew he didn't want to, but he would if it would make me happy.

"Thank you. I'll have to make it up to you then," I said smiling.

"OK, six months from now I'll be getting laid. So will Ron," Harry smirked. I slapped him again.

"Don't be gross!" I cried. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, someone is going to wake us up in three hours," Harry said burying his head into my neck.

"We should get dressed," I said reaching for my sweatshirt.

"Yeah," Harry said sitting up and pulling on his pants. "There."

"Thanks," I said kissing his cheek. "Did I tell you that I loved you?"

"Yes," Harry said kissing me again. "Did I ever tell you that I loved you?"

"Yeah," I said and kissed him again.

"We should really stop this now if you don't want to have sex again before the wedding," Harry said pulling me back to bed. I fell in and was instantly asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wake up," a voice was calling to me, pulling me violently from my dream. I sat up and looked around the room at the early sun that was streaming in.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Like six. I need to talk to you."

"Hermione?" I hissed and rolled out of bed. She was sitting in the chair across from my bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Hermione said again and tugged at my hand. She briskly shoved me out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"Ok, now tell me what you want," I said stroking her belly.

"I had a dream. Only I don't think it was a dream," Hermione said quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, so what was it?" I asked yawning.

"I think it was a premonition," Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh I don't have time for this," I snapped and turned back to go into my room.

"You don't believe me?" Hermione asked looking hurt.

"No," I said leaning against the door.

"Ron did," Hermione said

"Let's put it this way, Ron would believe you if you told him you were actually a man, if he thought he was going to have sex afterwards," I said patting her head. "You slept with him after you told him right?"

"Yes," Hermione said looking furious.

"There you go," I said standing straighter.

"So all men do this?" Hermione asked sounding like she could commit murder.

"Yes, and some women," I said.

"You?"

"Yeah," I said smiling. "Just do what I'm doing. Ward off sex. I want our wedding night to be special, so we are waiting till then to have sex."

"Right you two?" Hermione said snorting.

"What?" I asked feeling like I was under inspection.

"You two couldn't even last three months living together when you weren't dating, to sleep together. That time we went out to that restaurant, you two had sex in the bathroom! You two can not control yourselves!" Hermione said smiling.

"We can too!" I said blushing furiously.

"Ginny you are like a nympho in heat!" Hermione said now laughing.

I was shocked and furious. "I am not like a nympho in heat!

"Yes you are!" Hermione said now laughing.

"Fine, if you'll excuse me I am going to bed. Also I hope your baby has your original teethe!" I snapped. Her laughter stopped instantly and I slammed the door shut. Ok I am so not a nympho in heat! That was rude. Whatever.

A/N Please read and review. I finally updated. I forgot I had this saved on my computer and then I found it. Sorry for the wait wont happen again.


	18. Giving It Up and The Family Bet

"So we're not having sex. This is us not having sex," Harry said lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Yup. We can totally do this. I have no idea what Hermione is talking about. How long have we not been officially having sex?" I asked turning to him.

"Six minutes," Harry said looking at his watch. I groaned. We were lying next to each other not touching. I didn't dare move. "This is fine. I can totally handle this."

"Yeah we're fine," I said faking a smile. Harry slid a hand over to grasp mine. "Don't touch me." I snapped quickly. His hand retreated and I sighed. "I was fine until everyone started betting on us!"

"I think we should get the money," Harry said angrily.

"I know. It's our libido they are betting on," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Can we kiss?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," I said frowning. "I guess."  
"We're just kissing. Nothing more," Harry said slowly moving over to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Stay on the lips. Do not move your hands anywhere else," I warned and slid under him. "Ok ready?"

"Wait…yeah ok," Harry said and kissed me on the lips. Minutes later I felt a familiar hardness between my legs and had to use all my strength to not reach out and grasp it.

"Does oral sex count?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"I don't think so…" Harry said slowly. I moved my hands over his chest.

"I think they meant no penetration," I said sliding my hands lower. My hands brushed over his hardness and slid under the waist band of his pants. I grasped him. "What do you think?"

"Guh," Harry said into my neck. I began to slide my hand up and down his length when there was a knock on the door.

"Get off," I hissed at Harry. He quickly rolled off and put a pillow over his crotch. "Come in."

Fred and George walked in holding two pieces of parchment.

"What is this?" I asked taking it.

"Your no sex contract," George said handing me a quill.

"I am not signing a contract," I snapped thrusting it back at them.

"You gotta," Fred snapped.

"Last time I signed something for you I ended up on a date with your fried Earl, who by the way was a complete freak and kept trying to stuff French fries down my shirt," I said pushing the paper away again.

"Ok, that was a joke. This is a serious contract," George said smirking at the memory.

"Hell no," I said. They both sighed.

"Well if you think you cant do it…" Fred trailed off.

"That hasn't worked on me in years," I said folding my arms.

"Ginny, sign it. A lot of people have money riding on the contract," George said handing it back to me.

"I don't need to sign a contract!" I snarled.

"We all set dates," Fred said pulling out a calendar. "We have next week."

"Why do I even have to sign this?" I snapped taking the contract back.

"To let the winner know. Everyone gets a coin, and the winner's will light up if you consummate," George said smiling. "All thanks to D.A. meetings," George smirked at Harry who just looked over the contract.

"Does your mother know about this?" Harry asked smirking at them.

"Hell no and you'd be a little man for telling her," Fred said quickly.

Harry snorted. "I'm not going to tell her."

"Good," Fred said looking over Harry's contract.

"C'mon Ginny. This is like a challenge," Harry said happily putting his name down.

"Harry you don't know what happens if we loose!" I cried watching in horror as he scrolled his name down.

"Nothing will happen to you," George said consolingly. "You have my honor."

"Not much huh?" I snapped. He rolled his eyes and offered the paper back to me.

"I mean it, anything happens to either one of us and I am going to send your balls to some unlucky Eskimo's," I warned. They exchanged looks and looked back at me. "Do you want to change your story?"

"No, nothing happens," Fred answered again. "Pinky swear," he offered me his pinkie and I took it.

"Sign it," George said. I rolled my eyes and scanned the contract.

_Ginny and Harry's No Sex Contract_

_Begins: December 25th_

_Ends: May 24th _

_Rules: _

_No sex before the set date (May 24th)_

_Kissing (allowed in moderation. It can not lead to any of the others or you loose.)_

_No Oral(**Fred: Ew!**)_

_No Rubbing (**George: Double Ew!**)_

_Please sign here: _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

I looked over the contract and sighed. I quickly scrawled my name down on the paper and the twins left.

"Thank you. We will be in contact soon," Fred said opening the door. I flung a pillow at him and they left quickly.

"This is so humiliating. I can not believe Hermione went and blabbed to everyone!" I cried angrily.

"Hey at least we get to do some stuff," Harry said kissing my neck.

"Harry she is right," I moaned sadly.

"Who is?" Harry asked moving his hand along my body.

"Hermione, I am like a horny school girl. I really think I might be like a nympho in heat," I said sadly into his chest.

"No you're not!" Harry said laughing. I didn't find anything funny.

"Every one is betting against us!" I said angrily. "No one else seems to agree with you! At least you can control yourself."

"I know," Harry said smiling slightly.

"Ok, that is one of the things you are not supposed to agree with me on," I snapped angrily pushing his hand off my breast. "See look at us! We just had sex this morning! It's only eight and we need to do it again?"

"We don't have to," Harry said rolling off of me. We both stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "Wanna go get breakfast?"

"Please," I said getting up. "You're turned on!"

"No I'm not," Harry snapped blushing a deep red. I pointed to his crotch. "Well I cant help that!"

"You gotta try! We have six months of not having sex buddy!" I said folding my arm.

"You were the one who thought it was a good idea!" Harry snapped.

"You signed the contract you stupid…freak!" I shouted and left the room. Storming down the stairs guilt started to surge through me. Well at least if we were fighting then we wouldn't have to worry about sex. I walked into the kitchen and noticed everyone got really quiet. Whatever.

"So what's up?" Hermione giggled coming over to me.

"Hermione, baby or no baby I will kick your ass…right now," I said advancing on her. She scampered to a chair and sat down. Everyone exchanged worried glances and I began to make myself some coffee. A minute later everyone was making jokes about my situation. I was so angry I could barely speak. Honestly I thought I was going to kill someone.

"What is all this noise?" mum asked walking into the kitchen and smiling at me.

"Everyone made a bet to see how long I can go without sex. Apparently everyone thinks it will a little under a week," I said watching as everyone looked nervous and ashamed.

"What?" mum roared.

"Tattle tail," George hissed. "It is just a harmless little bet. So far we have five thousand galleons."

"What?" I snapped. "Who the hell is betting all this money?"

"You know us, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Snape, just to name a few," Fred answered going over his list.

"You told all those people?" I asked feeling violated.

"Well no, Ron did," George said nodding at Ron who stiffened.

"I have a baby on the way," Ron said urgently.

"Can I get in on that?" mum asked excitedly.

"That's it! I am so outta here!" I screamed. Everyone looked over at me shocked. "Bye. I'll see you at the wedding if I feel like inviting any of you!"

I stomped up the stairs and ran into Harry.

"Ok fixed it, I can eat now," Harry said happily rubbing his hands together.

"Pack," I snarled.

"What?" Harry asked as I grabbed his arm and dragged him into my old room.

"Pack. We are leaving right now. I want to be gone in three minutes," I snarled angrily feeling tears of humiliation run down my face.

"Alright," Harry said quickly picking up his stuff.

"Shrink it," I ordered shrinking my luggage into the size of a sickle.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded. I closed my eyes and when I looked around I was at my house.

"Put the Apparating wards up," I said walking into the bedroom. Harry did as I said and walked into the room.

"Everything alright?" he asked settling next to me.

"No, they told everyone," I said bursting into angry tears.

"Oh," Harry said. I could feel his blush on my hand.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get out of there," I said leaning my head on the pillow.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked settling next to me.

"I don't know, what do other couples do?" I asked turning so I was facing him.

"Want to talk?" he asked and I smiled.

"Sure, what about?" I asked rubbing his cheek.

"You're rubbing," Harry warned jokingly. He kissed my hand. "Let's talk about when you were a kid."

"Alright," I said. I didn't feel like talking about my family now, but Harry wanted to and I was piss bored. "What would you like to know?"

"What was it like growing up with six brothers?" Harry asked smiling at me.

"Gross. They were all smelly and just gross. I had to learn that no matter what they said, I couldn't cry. I had to act like nothing fazed me."

"Why?" Harry asked interested.

"Because then they would know they were getting to me, and they would use it every time they wanted to hurt me," I said quietly.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Fred called me fat one day and I almost burst into tears right then, but I waited. Then after I was in my room I cried for an hour and didn't eat for a week."

"Wow, at least you weren't shoved into a cupboard," Harry joked.

"They tossed me into a lake the summer of my second year and I would have drowned if Ron didn't fish me out," I said smirking. "They thought they would teach me how to swim and I tried to kick myself to the surface but my pants were caught on a twig."

"What else?" Harry murmured.

"I have all male cousins," I said ticking off the names.

"What about on your moms side?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"Voldemort killed her brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett," I said and Harry's eyes widened in recognition. "You know them?"

"Moody told me about them," Harry said quietly.

"Oh," I said. "I never knew them and to my knowledge they didn't have any kids."

"You were the first female Weasley born in centuries right?" Harry asked. I giggled and nodded. "How did you have a female cousin then?"

"Step-cousin. She was born in my aunt Kathy's first marriage. Then she married my dad's brother," I said smiling. "My mother cant stand her. It is really funny because my grandmother loves my aunt Kathy, and my grandmother hates my mother. I cant wait for you to see it at the wedding."

"How come she wasn't at Ron and Hermione's?" Harry asked rubbing my nose.

"According to my grandmother, she broke her leg and the cast she was wearing didn't match her outfit. She broke it the night before the wedding and didn't have a chance to get to a medi-wizard or shop. So she just didn't come. And you saw my aunt Kathy. She was the one my mother was trying to keep away from the bar," I said giggling again.

The doorbell chimed but neither of us moved to get it. For the first time in a long time we just spent the afternoon talking and giggling.

A/N Please read and review!


	19. Speaking with Hermione

One Week Later

I am doing fine! Really I am. My relationship with Harry has been taken to a level where we now know everything about each other. It is so amazing. Sure I still have not talked to a single family member in a week, and all my presents are still at my parents house. But whatever. I am trying to be Zen. Nothing will faze me anymore. I will no longer have temper tantrums. I am a twenty-four year old woman who is going to be married soon! I really need to grow up. It is not my fault that Hermione is the anti-Christ.

The doorbell was chiming again. I was sitting in the bath when it started going off so now I'm scrambling around trying to get something to cover my body. Its like three degrees out.

I was just putting my bathrobe on when it impatiently buzzed again.

"In a minute!" I snapped and stumbled over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Hermione," Hermione said. "Can I please come in? I have been standing out here for twenty minutes."

"Why?" I asked trying to decide whether I was still angry.

"Well you have a barrier around your house! I couldn't floo or Apparate! Everyone has been so worried about you! No one has heard from you in a week! They sent me to find you," Hermione said and I could see her standing anxiously by the door. "Why aren't you in work?"

"I'm sick," I lied. "Why would they send you?"

"Ok honestly I picked the shortest straw," Hermione said sounding guilty.

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door. It creaked open and I saw her total look of shock and surprise.

"Wow I didn't think you were going to let me in," Hermione said her cheeks pink with the cold.

"You're gonna freeze," I said stepping aside so she could walk in. she gratefully stepped into the house and looked around.

"I like what you've done," Hermione said gesturing wildly at the living room.

"We didn't do anything," I said folding my arms.

"Right," Hermione said and looked down. "I'm really sorry."

"I know," I said quietly.

"You have every right to be mad," Hermione said still staring at her hands.

"I know. I am," I said walking over to the kitchen and putting a pot on the stove. She cautiously sat down on a stool and peered at me with great interest.

"So what have you been doing with yourself for a week?" Hermione asked tapping her nails on the granite top. She seemed very afraid I was going to fling a handful of steaming water on her. That is so old me. This is new me. More mature. No more tantrums and taking advantage that I usually get my way no matter what. I am going to act like an adult. What ever that means.

"I learned how to knit," I said showing her a pair of soft green booties I made for the baby.

"These are really pretty," Hermione said smoothing down some of the wrinkles.

"Well its not as good as you or my mother, but I taught myself," I said shrugging.

"Wow it took me ages to learn. You must have had a lot of patience," Hermione said sounding shocked again. I decided not to tell her about the forty ruined pairs and the fact that I blew to couch up in anger. Really no need.

"Yeah," I said rolling my eyes. My back was turned so she didn't see me. "A lot of patience."

"Your mother sent some cookies over," Hermione said and I turned back to her. "But Ron ate them."

I shrugged again and got two mugs. Zen, Zen, Zen, act Zen!

"The bet is up to ten thousand already!" Hermione said cheerfully. ZEN! ZEN! ZEN! THINK ZEN! YOU ARE AN ADULT, BE ZEN!

"That's nice," I said through clenched teeth. Wow. I totally just suppressed all my anger. That cant be good…Eh.

"We thought if you guys can make it, you can have it," Hermione said again.

"Well I should think so," I said not rudely. I was really proud of myself. "So any more morning sickness?"

"Tons!" Hermione said smiling. Apparently she had said all she came here to say and was now glad I wasn't throwing her out. "I'll vomit for ages. Sometimes I cant even look at food or I get sick."

"That sucks," I said placing tea bags into the mugs.

"Yeah," Hermione said glancing at me. I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head. "I brought your presents." I turned back to her and she pulled out a tiny bundle from her pocket. It was the size of a quarter.

"Thanks you can just leave them there," I said pointing to a space on the counter.

"You sure you wont loose them?" Hermione asked me. I turned to her and shot her a glare. She hurriedly put them on the counter and sighed.

"Yes?" I asked again trying to shove down all the hateful things I wanted to say. What I had started doing was writing really hateful letters, then tearing them up. It has helped some. It would be better if I could send them but according to the self-help book that is a big NO-NO.

"So how long are you going to be angry?" Hermione asked sounding slightly cautious again.

"I didn't think there was an expiration date on these type of things," I said leaning my head to the side.

"We all really miss you guys," Hermione said sadly.

"We didn't die, we are just taking the necessary space to stop us from killing you all," I said smiling slightly.

"Harry is still angry?" Hermione asked sounding once again surprised. What am I really that much of a hot-head? Don't answer that.

"Yes, because see before it was just a little thing between me and him. Then I made the mistake of telling Y-O-U. You then proceeded to tell my entire family that I was giving up sex. Everyone, thinking I must spread my legs at any opportunity, made this huge thing and exploited, humiliated, and hurt me! Honestly I didn't have sex until I was nineteen years old! Colin paid me to pretend to sleep with him so he could get Bella Fitzgerald in fourth year! I lost my virginity to Harry! Don't tell him that though!" I cried finally loosing any form of Zen. Hermione looked absolutely shocked.

"Why didn't you ever say so?" Hermione asked finally.

"Because it wasn't anything big! Honestly if I had known it would come back ten years later and bite me in the ass I would have said no!" I snapped slamming a mug on the counter. "He was my friend, and then suddenly boys took notice of me! Of course they dumped me when I didn't put out. I really didn't mind because I was still in love with Harry."

"You're brothers-"

"My brothers like to tease me. I am not a slut. Far from it," I said sipping my tea. "Ew, no sugar."

"Well how come you never said anything to them?" Hermione asked tensely sipping her tea.

"What say, 'Hey guys Colin paid me to pretend to sleep with him. I really didn't have sex until I was nineteen to Harry. He didn't know I was still a virgin and it was a one nighter. He has been one of two guys I have slept with in my entire life?' Is that what I am supposed to say to my brothers? They wouldn't have known if Colin didn't go blabbing to anyone who would listen. It was supposed to be this tiny little thing that just exploded into the big pile of dung!"

Hermione looked horrified. "I am so sorry!" Hermione sobbed and pulled me into a giant hug.

"Alright," I said patting her back. "Calm down. Seriously. Let go."

She held on to me for twenty minutes and sobbed for nineteen of those minutes. When she let me go it looked like I had taken a snot shower.

"Do you think you'll make it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. I went two years in between boyfriends. I can do no sex. It take a lot of getting used to," I said wiping my face.

"I am so sorry!" Hermione sobbed again and pulled me back into a hug.

She held onto my neck for like another hour before the front door opened and Harry walked in. he pointed at Hermione and started making wild gestures. I waved my hand and told him to try and stop. He finally got the message and quickly ducked into our room.

"Was that the front door?" Hermione chocked.

"Yeah, Harry just went to change," I said smoothing her hair.

"Good I want to say sorry to him too," Hermione sobbed again.

"Oh sweetie we don't have time," I said kissing her cheek. "You can come over tomorrow if you want."

"Don't you have work?" Hermione asked.

"No I have food poisoning," I said and led a giggling pregnant lady out of my house. I shut the door and leaned against it.

"Is she gone?" Harry called from the bedroom.

"No," I lied. He quickly walked out looking embarrassed.

"Very funny," he snapped and went back into the kitchen. "What did she want?"

"To say how sorry she was," I said rubbing his back. "I forgave her." Harry started choking on his tea and turned to look at me.

"Just like that? You didn't make her beg or anything?" Harry asked sounding just as shocked as Hermione.

"Yes! I am not a big bitch!" I yelled throwing my hands angrily in the air. "Maybe I loose my temper all the time but really you've met my family. And yeah I have a best friend who is the most annoying person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. But I have learned to keep my temper in check. I am being Zen," I finished proudly.

"You read my self-help book?" Harry asked looking amused.

"Yes," I said getting it off the bedside table. "Really it has been a great help. According to this I was a spoiled bitch."

"It didn't say that," Harry said getting a cookie.

"Yes, see. Spoiled bitch," I said reading right off the page. "Now it says I am thinking of others first."

"Wow my little girl sure has grown," Harry said sarcastically picking up a paper and walking over to the couch. "Well I'm glad you and Mione made up. I met Ron for lunch today."

"Oh, what did he have to say," I asked trying to keep the viciousness out of my voice. I don't think it worked because Harry sounded more amused when he answered.

"Well he acted like nothing happened so I did too," Harry said through a mouthful of cookies. "Did you know we're getting married in less than six months?"

"I know. I need to start planning or there will be no wedding," I said feeling a worried clench in my stomach.

"How hard can those be to plan?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how hard was it to kill Voldemort?" I asked snapping slightly.

"Not very hard. Actually for all the shit I had to deal with my entire life, it was one of the more easier things. Exams were harder than that final fight," Harry said sarcastically.

"Well then," I said coming out and setting a mug on a coaster. "I think I need to get in touch with my mother."

"Why?" Harry asked turning to look at me.

"Well she wants to be involved in the wedding," I said reaching for the remote.

"And you're going to let her?" Harry asked handing me the remote and flipping through the t.v. paper.

"Yes," I said turning the t.v. on. "Anything good?"

"Yeah," Harry said pointing out a program. I turned to the channel and watched reruns of BBC. Silly muggles. Really that woman who bought a goat should just shrink it and she wont have to worry about feeding it.

"Oh Hermione brought our presents over. Want to see what the family got us?" I asked walking over to the counter. I searched for the presents and couldn't find them. "Oh I do not believe this. I actually lost them. She was right again," I mumbled angrily.

"What's that?" Harry asked putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Nothing," I said finding them under a plant. "Here we are." I walked back into the living room and enlarged them.

We sat on the couch for the rest of the night and watched t.v. I knitted and Harry watched a muggle sport he seemed obsessed with. Whatever. To each his own.

A/N Please read and review. Oh some of you say that I mention Snape a lot, well that is because I write out of order. Like if I get an idea that I cant write yet I'll write the chapter anyways. So a lot of the chapters were written pre-HBP. Ok anymore question that you may have, feel free to ask me.


	20. The Apology

I woke up the next morning with a sharp poke into my back.

"Ow! What?" I croaked turning over to Harry who looked amused. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Come and look what's in the living room," Harry said tugging my arm. I groaned and pulled the covers back. My covered feet slipped slightly on the floor as Harry tugged me excitedly.

"What could possibly be this exciting?" I snapped. It was six in the morning, and ungodly hour if I say so myself. I turned into the living room and gaped. It wasn't a living room anymore. It was covered in balloons. There was, if I had to make a guess, thousands of balloons covering every square inch of space that wasn't filled with baskets of chocolate or fruit. "Who did this?" I asked giggling wildly.

"Your family," Harry answered hitting me with a balloon. I looked at some of the balloons and saw that it said I'M SORRY! L in large letters. I giggled again and began to look at all the baskets of goodies. Harry handed me a chocolate basket and read off the label. "'Dear Harry and Ginny, I'm very sorry I made a bet. Please forgive me. Love Bill. P.S. Fleur wants me to inform you that she is so disgusted that I did that, she wont sleep with me until she decides otherwise.' Aw, isn't that sweet. Brava Phlegm!"

I snorted and opened another card. "'Dear Harry and Ginny, I am so sorry! For my horrible actions, you wont have to wear my dress. Love, mum.' Hell yeah!" I high-fived Harry.

"Why do you think they did that?" Harry asked taking a large bite of chocolate something.

"I told Hermione something that I asked to be kept a secret," I said slyly.

"And you knew she would tell," Harry said smirking.

"I didn't know my family would act like this!" I said lying down on the couch.

"What was the secret?" Harry asked handing me a piece of orange.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I answered slyly.

"Yes I would," Harry said smirking.

"It was nothing," I said feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

"No come on tell me," Harry said now looking more serious. "You can tell me."

"Alright. You are not allowed to freak out in any way, shape, or form," I warned and he nodded immediately. "Ok, I never slept with Colin in fourth year. I never slept with Michael or Dean. I didn't loose my virginity until I was nineteen," I said waiting for him to notice.

"Oh that's not bad," Harry said and got up and walked into the bathroom. "OH MY GOD!" I winced and Harry ran back in. "I was your…first?"

"Yeah," I said shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked sitting on a balloon. It popped with a sharp snap and he leapt into the air. I tried to suppress a giggle. "I was your first time?"

"Its no big deal," I said trying to shrug it off.

"Yes it is!" Harry insisted taking my hands.

"Why? I've slept with you many more times," I said pulling him down to sit by me.

"You were a virgin! I took away your virginity!" Harry bellowed.

"You are freaking out!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Harry said smoothing down my hair.

"Why does this bother you?" I asked him as he got himself a drink. "Harry it's six in the morning."

"Some people are still partying," Harry informed me. He took a shot all at once and banged his fist on the table. He came back in looking embarrassed. "So how was I?"

"You were, are, and always be, the best. My champ," I said rolling my eyes. He smiled all proudly and walked into the bedroom. A stray balloon bounced off of my head for a moment before I hit it down and smiled again. I guess my family is forgiven.

Harry walked back into the room ten minutes later looking shy.

"Alright what I am about to tell you is secret, sacred, classified information. If you were to tell anyone, I.e. Ron, it would ruin everything," Harry said looking really embarrassed.

"You're gay and in love with Ron," I snorted. Harry turned even redder.

"No just listen," Harry said impatiently taking my hands and sitting on the couch. "I didn't loose my virginity until I was twenty."

"Oh," I said feeling like a bag of bricks had smack me. "Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. OH. So I was your first time. Huh, isn't that weird. And now we end up together. Wait Ron said you lost your virginity in seventh year to some girl down the block from you," I smirked. "You lied."

"You did too!" Harry said turning pink again.

"Girls can lie. The later a girl looses her virginity the better. A boy get turned on more easily. They usually become sexually active when their fourteen." Harry frowned and I leaned in. "Masturbation." Harry blushed again. "So I was your first?"

"Yes and you cant tell anyone. Especially Hermione, she is like Rita Skeeter with bushy hair," Harry said firmly.

"I am not going to tell anyone," I said kissing him.

"Good I have to go to work," Harry said kissing me again. "I will be back later."

"If you see Moody-" I began.

"You are sick in bed," Harry smirked and left.

I was his first. Well I couldn't just keep that a secret! This was big news. This was the mac daddy of all news! I hopped off the couch and stuck my head into the fireplace.

"Hermione!" I called. "Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!"

"Ginny?" Ron asked padding into the kitchen. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I need to talk to Hermione can I please floo over?" I asked rushed.

"Sure did you get the stuff?" Ron asked bending down.

"Yes, you are all are so sweet," I said reaching in and pinching his cheek.

"Ow, can I have a chocolate frog?" Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

Ten minutes later I was sitting in my old apartment.

"What is this big news?" Hermione asked handing me some tea.

"Ok Hermione you know when I say that something is a secret don't tell anyone, and then you do?" I asked frowning slightly.

"Well I usually only tell Ron," Hermione said gesturing at Ron who was snoring on the table.

"That boys lips are looser that my morals," I said shaking my head. "This is a real secret. This is something that if I tell you can never leave this room. Or your mind. This is something, that if broken, will give me the ammo to kill you. I mean it, this is my biggest secret." I noticed the snores and stopped. "So Ron I'm going to ask you to leave." Ron pretended to not hear me. "Oh look a PlayWizard got stuffed in here by mistake." Ron snapped up.

"Huh?" he walked over and blushed under Hermione's stare. "That is vile trash," Ron said in a fake voice that faltered slightly.

"Ronald leave," Hermione said.

"Yes dear," Ron said meekly and turned away.

"So what is it?" Hermione asked. I stared at her face and then thought back to what Harry said. If I told then I would have lost his trust.

"Your cookies are so gross," I finally said. There was a snort on the other side of the door and I knew Ron was listening.

"My cookies are gross?" Hermione said standing. "Ron loves my cookies!"

"Did you have sex with him after he said that?" I asked trying to leave. I almost gave away Harry's secret.

"Ron!" Hermione bellowed and I left.

When I arrived home the balloons started bouncing around happily. I smiled and playfully swatted them around. Hermione popped in next to me.

"ARRRGH!" I yelled toppling over and landing on balloons that popped under my weight.

"You were right. He thinks they are gross!" Hermione said sitting on a balloon. "Oh that makes me feel so much better!" Hermione snapped as the balloon burst under her weight.

"They are only gross because you are pregnant," I said. "Your senses are off."

"Were they good before?" Hermione sniffed.

"They were edible," I said wincing as she sobbed again. "Alright so you don't make cookies anymore. Big deal, you are making something bigger."

"Pie?" Hermione asked looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"A baby," I said patting her head.

"That's right. I am having his baby," Hermione said firmly.

"Yeah I wouldn't shout that from the tallest tower," I muttered sarcastically.

"Huh?" Hermione asked wiping her eyes on a napkin that read 'I'M SORRY WE BETTED ON YOUR SEX LIFE!'

"Nothing," I said kissing her head. "I'm going to go back to bed. It is only seven in the morning. Why wasn't Ron going to work?"

"He and Harry have the day off," Hermione said and I frowned.

"Harry left for work," I said thinking the worst.

There was a pop to my right.

"Well darling, it seems today is my day off-" Harry said and stopped when he saw Hermione. "Ginny can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Don't bother she already told me," Hermione sobbed.

Harry looked hurt, embarrassed, and furious.

"You told her?" Harry bellowed.

"Yes I told her how much her cookies suck. Stop making it worse," I said giving him a pointed look.

"That's what you told her?" Harry asked breathing more evenly.

"That is what I told her," I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Right then," Harry said and walked into the kitchen. "Hey we have stuff in here too."

I walked into the kitchen. And saw plates of cookies and fudge. There were also platters of brownies and cupcakes. I smirked.

"This is like a fat kids paradise!" I said taking a bite of a cookie. I spit it out and thought I was going to vomit. Harry looked at me questioningly. "Hermione." He quickly put the cookie down and moved them to the back.

"You should tell Hermione secrets more often," Harry said lightly looking over at me. "Why would you randomly tell Hermione that he cookies suck?" He looked over at me and his green eyes bore into my brain. I swear sometimes he can read minds.

I sighed. "I honestly almost did. But I couldn't. I value your trust more than anything," I said and was relieved he didn't look angry.

"Almost?" Harry asked looking at me. I nodded. "I can take almost." We hugged for a while.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Hermione bellowed.

A/N Please read and review. I got this chappie in before Friday midday ;)


	21. The Clause in the Contract

Hermione and I hung out all day and had my first girlie day. I can not believe I have missed twenty-four years of this. It was really fun. Ok the whole leg waxing thing hurt, I could have gone my entire life without feeling that pain. Also Hermione said I should just dye the hair on my upper lip. That freaked me out so I just magicked it off. Also when Hermione was trying to blow dry my hair, she sorta burned my ear. But whatever.

I had just made sure Hermione safely flooed back to her house and didn't fall out of the wrong gate looking for a cookie shop. Ron was really angry the last time I let that happen.

The house was really quiet for this time of day. Harry should be home by now. I glance up at the clock my mother gave me and smile. It was just like the one at her house but just had me and Harry on it. She said when we start a family I could add on. I don't know who gave her the idea that I am having ten children. I'm not. She's lucky if I push out one. I mean look at Hermione, this baby has taken her usually calm demeanor and sent it straight to hell. I have never seen her so tense and angry. Not to mention in the space of eight hours, she peed several hundred times. Harry finally got fed up with it and went to Ron's for a guys day. All that means is they sit on the couch drinking beer and scratching themselves.

"Ginny?" Harry called from the living room.

"In the bedroom," I called and walked out smiling.

"Ah, that's where the Giant Squid has been," Harry said smirking at my face mask.

"Oh very funny. You're humor is amazing," I said sarcastically and walked quickly into the kitchen.

"Guess what I did today," Harry said getting himself some fruit.

"I don't know. What did you do?" I asked cutting a piece of cake.

"I went and looked at tuxes," Harry said clearly feeling like this was something to be proud of.

"You did? And why might that be?" I asked smiling.

"Because it's almost January and we only have four months," Harry said.

"Right," I said smirking.

Two Months Later

Guess what I found in a drawer. The contract. My no sex contract and I, Ginny, found a loophole. That is right a loophole. I am having sex again. I was literally going insane without it. I know I acted like I didn't mind but seriously I could not last another day.

What is the loop hole you ask. Well Harry and I have to break up, have sex and then get back together. I know I was overjoyed that I sent Harry a very erotic owl telling him to get home immediately. There was a pop from the living room.

"Harry," I called seductively from the bedroom. I adjusted my teddy and spread myself on the bed.

"Ginny?" Harry asked walking into the room looking like he was going to pass out. "Is this a joke?"

"Is that all you care about jokes? You selfish bastard the wedding is off! Make love to me," I basically pleaded.

"Wait what?" Harry asked confused.

"If we break up, then technically we can have sex," I said huskily crawling closer to him.

"Are you sure?" Harry croaked as I kissed his neck.

"I'm positive and I even checked with Fred and George," I said undoing his tie.

"Do you really want to do this?" Harry asked kissing my neck with such a need I didn't even know why he was asking.

"More than you know," I moaned and fell back into the bed. "Just quick before someone thinks we really did break up and they come trying to reconcile with us."

Harry knocked his shoes off and quickly got out of his shirt and pants. "Better?" Harry asked and slid on top of me. I moaned again as I felt him rub his hand over my breast. I kissed him as deeply as I could trying to savor the moment.

"This is going to be it till May," I said in between kisses.

"Why?" Harry asked trying to tug my dress off.

"My family isn't stupid. They are going to figure out what we did and rewrite the contract," I moaned and arched my back.

"Right," Harry answered and then let out a groaned from the back of his throat. I grinded my hips against him feeling a way I hadn't felt in three months.

Harry slid out of his boxers and positioned himself in between my legs. He kissed my forehead again and moaned as my hand slid between his thigh. Minutes later Harry slid inside of me and we began to rock back in forth grinding ourselves to climax.

As soon as we were done we both collapsed in an after glow that was going to be hard to wipe off our faces.

"I missed that!" Harry said rolling over and laying next to me.

"I know. Hey guess what?" I said giggling.

"What?" Harry asked playing along.

"I forgive you," I said kissing his nose. "The Wedding is back on."

"Ginny Weasley!" a familiar voice boomed from the living room. I recognized it as either Fred or George.

I stumbled out of bed and walked into the living room.

"You think you are so smart," George said angrily.

"Yes I do," I said crouching down. "Why are you so angry?"

"You saw the loophole and that's why you asked about it," Fred snapped.

"Good job. Alas you are to late I just had the best twenty minutes of my life," I said happily.

"Well I want to let you know that you cant do that again," George snapped.

"Take your contract and burn it. Tell whoever won that I hope they enjoy the money. I am done with that stupid thing!" I cried and flounced back into the room.

"What was that about the contract?" Harry asked smiling.

"I told them to forget about it. I have so many things I want to do to you right now," I said leaping onto him.

"Like what?" Harry asked smiling even broader.

"Well-" I began but stopped when I heard a pop.

"Family?" Harry asked worriedly. I waited and listened.

"No," I smiled and kissed him again. "The contract is about to become void. Everyone will know we had sex…"

"Everyone always knows when we have sex," Harry answered.

"I cant do it!" I wailed rolling off of him. I could see he looked upset.

"Why?" he whined.

"I need to stand them up. I'm sick but I get this weird twisted pleasure in standing up to my family. Please just bear with me."

"Fine," Harry answered huffily.

"I am so going to make this up to you on our wedding night," I said kissing him.

"We are going non-stop for hours," Harry said still pouting.

"Hours and hours. Just pure animal sex," I said getting out of bed.

"Fine," Harry grumbled and got out of bed.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said with a small smile.

**The Burrow**

**One Week Later**

Something strange was going on. I could feel it. I actually didn't know what it was until after dinner. Then I knew. The twins had spiked our drinks. Right good thing I didn't drink it. Mum and dad did. They were hanging all over each other like horny school children. At one point I couldn't even see my fathers left hand. That was when Fred and George walked in and I turned to them angrily.

"What did you do?" I hissed angrily as they looked panicked.

"It was just a little spell. It was supposed to induce and relieve sexual frustration," George muttered.

"Well they seem to be doing that don't they? Dad is totally pawing mum. You need to make it stop!" I snapped as mum let out another shriek.

"And say what exactly?" Fred asked looking disgusted.

"I don't care if you have to get them a room. Make sure they do not have sex down here," I snapped. The twins looked and mum and dad and sighed.

"You need to help," George hissed.

"Me why me?" I snapped.

"Mum is a woman," Fred said simply.

"She's not a lesbian," I said angrily.

"I know that!" Fred snapped. "I just need you to take her to room in case she starts whipping her clothes off."

"I can not believe you were going to give that to me! And what to win a few galleons? I am family!" I said outraged. I was uber pissed.

"Keep your knickers on straight. Its not a few, try a few thousand. Calm down you didn't even drink it. Just get mum up the stairs," George said moving towards dad.

"Mum," I called happily. She pulled her face off of my father and looked over at my angrily. "Wouldn't you like to take this upstairs?" I asked grimacing. Ron and Hermione were watching with a mixture of disgust and confusion.

Mum giggled wildly and she and dad raced up the stairs at an alarming rate. I sat down on the couch exhausted.

"What is it with this family? We are all bonkers," I said shaking my head.

"Not all of us," George snapped.

"You spiked my drink with Viagra," I saw it on an infomercial, "only mum and dad got it so they are having sex not us. And why did you spike it? Because you betted that we couldn't have sex for six months. We are all A-class, St. Mungo's crazy patients."

"Hey I'm normal," Bill protested.

"Married a veela," I said turning to him.

"What about me?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Turned into a cat," I said trying to not to giggle at her face.

"What about Harry?" Ron asked nodding at him dozing on the couch.

"Hello Boy-Who-Lived, defeated Voldemort, blah, blah, blah," I said smirking.

"We are crazy," Fred smirked slightly.

"I'm not," Charlie said through a mouthful of cake.

"Yeah that's all you," I answered shaking my head.

A/N Please read and review.


	22. The Dursley's Have Changed?

Three months. I have three months then I become a wife. The old ball in chain. Just the thought makes me freak out and go for a cigarette. Of course Harry put a charm on them so I cant get them. All I want is only little smoke to calm my nerves. Nope. That is asking WAY too much. I have taken to biting anything that isn't nailed down. Such as my nails, quills, the bits of shoelace on my hooded sweatshirts. What ever fits in my mouth, I chew at it.

And to top it off, now this is the real cherry on the arsenic sundae, I have to meet the Dursley's! Yup. Those crazy bastards sent Harry a letter requesting a meeting between us. They say they have something we may want. I told Harry it was most likely a trap. He told me I was crazy! I am not crazy. They are. They lock little boys in cupboards under the stairs. I would never do that…well it depends how annoying the boy is. I mean Harry couldn't have been that annoying. Like I wish my mum would have locked Ron up.

"Ginny we are going to be late!" Harry bellowed angrily from the living room.

"We would be early if someone wasn't afraid to transport the wizard way!" I snapped. Harry turned pink and sat down. I don't know why he is so nervous!

"Please don't mention anything bad or embarrassing," Harry warned. I rolled my eyes. I am not a social reject I know how to act around people.

"Like the time with the sweets?" I asked taunting him.

"Yes that!" Harry snapped.

"Calm down. I know how to treat muggles," I said coming out in my best.

"These are like the equivalent of Voldemort, only muggles," Harry said looking nervous.

"Ah," I said nodding. I had never met them, nor had any want to.

"You look very pretty. How do I look?" Harry asked looking like a child.

"You look perfect. Why are you freaking out?" I asked with wide eyes as he rushed into the bathroom to brush his hair down.

"I just am ok. They are the only family I have," Harry said gruffly. It kind of sounded like he wanted to cry. Crap I made my boyfriend cry. I made him cry on my best behavior. I am a mean person…

"Alright," I said walking in and rubbing his neck. "I wont speak unless spoken to."

"No you can speak," Harry said turning to me.

"Ready?" I asked leading him out into the kitchen. Then I dragged him into the living room and out the door.

"Oh god I cant do this," Harry says coming to a complete stop.

"You have fought Voldemort! And done a bunch of other crap and you cant even see your own family? Wuss," I said walking back into the house. He grabbed my arm.

"I'm ready," Harry snapped and opened the car door for me.

The entire drive was in absolute silence. Harry drummed his fingers nervously on the wheel.

"Are you positive I look alright?" Harry asked for the millionth time as we turned into their driveway.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"What?" Harry asked fear coming into his eyes.

"Your socks. They don't match! What ever are we going to do? We'll have to go into hiding!" I said giggling as Harry looked angry again.

"Very funny," Harry snapped and got out of the car. I got out and smoothed down my dress. So this is where the muggles live. Huh. Nice I guess.

Harry rang the doorbell and stood back. We waited a moment and then the door opened and a skinny woman stood there. She smiled slightly at us.

"Hello Harry please come in," the woman said sweeping her arm across a nice looking living room. Harry looked amused and walked into the house.

"You painted the kitchen," Harry observed.

"We had to after the whole owl thing," she said frowning slightly. "Now what would you like to drink?"

"Coke I guess," Harry said looking confused. Suddenly a fat, stout man and a well toned man walked in.

"Ah hello Harry," the skinny man said. Wow, he was really good looking.

"Dudley?" Harry croaked.

"This is Dudley?" I blurted out. I turned slightly pink and Harry turned to give me a look.

"Uh, yeah I lost a bit of weight," Dudley said looking self conscious.

"A little weight? You dropped seven weight classes. All for some girl," the fat man said turning to give him a look.

"Who is now going to be my wife," Dudley snapped shaking his head. He looked amused.

"You must be the witch." Vernon extended his hand to me and I took it.

"Yes, I'm Ginny. You have a lovely home," I said loudly. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"She deaf?" Harry's uncle asked nodding at me.

"No, just excited," Harry said turning even more pink. I blushed slightly and was led into the living room where I sat on the cushiest couch ever.

"Dear give me your coat," Harry's aunt said to me. She grabbed it and shook me out of it. Harry's uncle and cousin left to get the food and Harry turned to me.

"I thought you said they were mean," I said and he shrugged. "You don't think they're Death Eaters in disguise do you?"

Harry paused. "Well now I do!" he snapped turning away.

"Calm down you sound like you were just castrated," I snapped angrily. He opened his mouth to retort when his aunt walked back in.

"So Ginny is it?" she asked politely.

"Yes," I said smiling warmly.

"Well I guess you're probably wondering why you're here," she said now looking slightly less happy. Oh god they were going to kill us. I knew it. "I have something of your mothers Harry."

He nearly spit out his coke. "My mothers?" he asked coughing slightly.

"Well actually I have a trunk of your mothers things. I hid them from Vernon," Petunia said sadly. "I thought you should have them. They came just after you did. A strange wizard showed up loaded them into the kitchen while Vernon was at work. I was just getting over the idea of loosing my sister and I don't know…I just kept anything that reminded me of her. We didn't get along, but we were still sisters. You can have them now."

Harry looked back at her sadly. "Alright."

"Come on you two I'll show them to you. Vernon and Dudley are giving us a moment," Petunia said gesturing to us. I looked at Harry then put my coke down on a coaster and followed her upstairs. She led us into a bedroom I was guessing was hers and walked to a trunk at the foot of her bed. She hesitated then went to her dresser and took out a key. She bent down and unlocked it.

The trunk opened with a loud creak and unloaded a familiar smell. Harry dropped to his knees and sifted through the things. He pulled out photo albums, dresses, an antique hairbrush, an old set of school robes, and books. There was a small wooden box filled with rings and other assorted jewelry. Harry looked at it as though, if he put it down, it would disappear.

Then he found some of his fathers things. There were school robes, a pair of old glasses, comic books, and photos.

"You had this stuff all this time?" Harry asked sounding as though tears were fighting entrance into his eyes.

"I was going to give them to you when you were married," Petunia said playing with a loose string on her bedspread. "I also have a few other things."

I watched her go back to her dresser and extract a thin wooden pox and bring it back to Harry. He took it and after a nod from me, opened it.

There was a battered envelope that seemed to carry something. He undid the seal and pulled out a pair of rings.

"Are these?" Harry asked sounding as though the tears were almost here.

"Their wedding rings," Petunia said nodding. "These are letters your parents wrote to you."

Harry sniffed and opened one of dozens on envelops.

"They wrote these when you were a baby. They thought it would be nice in case they didn't survive," Petunia said handing him another bundle. He took it from her and glanced at all of them.

Harry undid the ribbon and opened a letter. He began to read with a quivering voice.

"_Dearest Harry,_

_Right now, if you are reading this, I am most likely dead. That is the only way you were allowed these letters. I gave them to my sister in hopes that she would safely deliver these things for you. I gave birth to the liveliest baby today. _

_I was sitting in my old wicker rocker, when I felt a sharp pain and a burst…haha. Your father was just reading over my shoulder and told me not to write that. _

_Anyways. I went into the hospital and was in labor for seventy hours. Finally you came out and let out one large cry. They lay you on my chest and you looked into my eyes and sighed, as if to say, 'Here I am!' I want to let you know that today was the happiest day of my life. It didn't matter that for almost three days I was in the most unbearable pain, because when it was over it was replace by this scrunchy little thing. I can already tell you will have your father's unruly hair. Don't let anyone convince you to tame it. The more you try and persuade it the more sick pleasure it gets out of doing what it wants. _

_I named you Harry after my favorite character in a book. Then of course you got James from your father. (I was told to tell you that. It isn't necessary, I can already tell you wont be a stupid child.) _

_I have a sister names Petunia, she married a man named Vernon. Yes that's right. I'm Lily and she's Petunia. My parents were hippies. _

_At this time, you already have a cousin named Dudley. He is about a month older that you. It is my hope that you and he become great friends…_

_Right now the nurse is entering with you and I am going to breast feed. I want to let you know that I hope you never have to read this letter…_

_I love you my darling baby, _

_Love Mum:) _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Harry stopped reading and looked over at me. I was now sobbing at an unnatural rate. He had tears in his eyes and seemed determined not to cry. I however couldn't stop crying. I looked over at his aunt who was also crying very hard.

There we were the sob family just crying for a minute. Then we went downstairs and had a semi-pleasant dinner. Just as were leaving Harry turned to his aunt.

"I would love for you to attend the wedding," Harry said hugging her awkwardly. His uncle looked like he wanted to say no, but Petunia nodded.

"Of course we'll be there," she said and hugged him tighter. She whispered something in his ear and he stepped back.

"I know. You're forgiven," Harry mumbled to her. She shook her head no and just kissed his cheek.

"Well good-bye darling. We will see you at the wedding," Petunia said turning to me. I hugged her and then turned to his uncle. I wrapped him into a giant hug that he didn't expect. Then I turned to his cousin and gave him a hug.

"Bye," I said and we left. I turned to Harry in the car and told him to pull over. He did so and I got out of the car and walked to his side and pulled him out. He looked really confused.

"Did you eat a bad cracker?" Harry asked. I shook my head and wrapped him into a strong hug. He got the hint and cried, slowly at first and then becoming big baby gulps. Twenty minutes later he kissed the top of my head and I got back into the car.

"I love you," I said turning to him. He turned to me with puffy eyes.

"I love you too," Harry said and started driving again.

A/N Please read and review. Also thank you Paolo who's email made me smile.

I think this was semi-sad. Well anyways more funny chappies coming up. :)


	23. To Have Kids Or Not To Have Kids?

"Dudley got skinny?" Ron asked incredulously. "The pig in a wig?"

"Why what did he look like before?" I asked smiling between Harry and Ron.

Just as Harry was about to answer Hermione walked in and he just pointed at her. I snorted into my hand and listened as Ron also burst into another fit of giggles.

"What?" Hermione snarled. She had no clue we were making fun of her weight.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly looking like he regretted making the joke.

"Bite me," Hermione snarled at us. She waddled over to the counter and fanned herself. "Wow Ron seriously turn the heat up higher!"

Ron rolled his eyes at us but turned to Hermione. "I'm very sorry. Would you like me turn it down?"

"No I commented on it for fun!" Hermione snapped. Ron jumped and turned the heat down. London was having a late winter spit. It was sleeting outside. It is almost April and it's sleeting. It better be nice for my wedding. I'll pitch a fit…

"Hermione we need to pick out your dress," I said trying to get her to talk to me. That is one sentence I thought I would never say. Wow I WANT Hermione to talk to me.

"What does it matter? I'm going to be fat and it's all your fault!" Hermione cried looking at Ron as though she would very much like to kill him.

"Well fat or no fat, you need to pick out a dress," I said shortly.

"Fine," Hermione snapped and turned away from me. I paused for a moment and then left the room. "Where are you going?" Hermione snarled.

"You weren't talking to me," I said becoming slightly nervous. Ron now had a black eye because of Hermione. She flung a book and it hit him in the eye. I mean I could duck or whatever I was just afraid she was going to hit me and break my nose.

"That doesn't mean I didn't want you to talk!" Hermione snapped.

"Alright I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about?" I asked setting my planner on the counter.

"I don't know! Why must I always come up with a topic? You talk about something!" Hermione barked.

"Yeah I'm going. You have fun. Floo me when this hormonal rage goes away," I said kissing her head. I rubbed her belly and rushed into the kitchen for my purse.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked me nervously.

"I'm going home before she tries to eat me," I said. Harry raised his eyebrows and I made a face at him.

"You cant go!" Ron said dropping all pretenses and looking down right desperate. "I will do anything."

"Ron, I-" I started but Harry and Ron had on their coats. "Where the bloody fuck do you think you're going?" I said watching Harry put his coat on quickly obviously nervous I might get violent.

"Well we were just going to get a drink or something," Harry said kissing my head.

"Harry Potter so help my god if you leave," I warned. He faltered but turned and left. I stood there for an entire second just in absolute shock. Did they just leave me? Well.

"Ginny where did my husband go?" Hermione bellowed from the living room.

"I don't know," I snapped.

"Well then can you make yourself useful and make me a sandwich?" Hermione snarled.

"Fine," I called back trying to sound polite.

I could just leave her here. I mean who says you need to watch a pregnant lady? If they were meant to be watched daily women would be pregnant for an hour. I could just sneak into the living room and run out without her knowing. I could go out the bathroom window…I cant do that. That is what old, non Zen Ginny would do. I am much more mature.

I want my mother!

I made Hermione her bloody sandwich and walked back into the room.

"Here you go Hermione," I said kindly placing the plate in front of her.

"What did you put in it?" Hermione snapped grabbing the plate from me. I was forcibly reminded of Snape. Then I couldn't get the image of a pregnant Snape out of my mind.

"Uh," I said trying to get the image out, "you know. Honey, bread, turkey," I said frowning as she smiled and bit into it. I honestly just found one in the fridge and slightly heated it up.

"This is just like the one I made yesterday! How did you know?" Hermione asked with a smile. She patted my head and bit into the sandwich again.

"Lucky guess," I said standing up and rolling my eyes. She was a daft girl. I don't know how she was the smartest witch in her year. I mean alright you ask her who defeated Timmy the Big Dumb Troll in 1259 and she'll know. You ask her to duck and she'll stand. Swear to Merlin.

"Is your grandmother coming to the ceremony?" Hermione asked wiping honey off her cheeks.

"Yeah," I said picking up Ron's shoes.

"Oh then I'm not coming," Hermione said huffily.

"Of course you're coming! You're my maid of honor!" I snapped.

"Have your cousin Leah be maid of honor," Hermione said blushing.

"I hate my cousin Leah! Come on my grandmother isn't that bad," I said smiling.

"She yelled at me till I cried," Hermione said.

"That just means she likes you," I said honestly sitting down. "Even better if she smacks you."

"So basically in your family, if you're smacked then you're loved?" Hermione asked frowning.

"No, my grandmother didn't start hitting us until she met us. I mean she doesn't beat us with a belt. Light friendly slaps upside the head. Her favorite is Ron, I don't know why. She always coos over him like he is some Greek god. She loves to make Fred and George afraid. She made them cry once," I said smiling at the memory.

"She made them cry?" Hermione squealed. This was the happiest I have seen her since she found out that in Arithmacy, the more you write the more points you get.

"Like little girls," I said with a smirk. Hermione giggled wildly and looked over at me.

"What color were you thinking for dresses?" she asked sounding slightly softer.

"Shimmery, pale blue almost silver," I said smiling at the maternity dress I spotted in the store the other day and put it on hold for her.

"Wow where did you find it?" Hermione asked sounding happier.

"The dress shop. They have a whole section for pregnant brides maids," I said smoothing her hair.

"I'm sorry the guys left you to be stuck with me," Hermione said and tried to put her plate on the coffee table. She heaved herself for a few seconds before giving up and flinging the plate across the living room.

"I wasn't stuck with you," I said frowning. "Alright maybe I wanted to jump out the window but now I'm having fun. You are just a lot to get used to."

"I know," Hermione said and turned to me. "So do you want kids?"

I was startled by her question. "I don't know," I finally answered.

"You don't know?" Hermione asked looking at me like I had three heads. (A/N two heads are over-rated)

"No, I mean some day I guess kids would be nice," I said shrugging. "I'm twenty-four years old. I don't know if I want to be saddled with a kid just yet."

"Harry is going to want children. He will hold you down and force his semen into you if that's what it takes to have a family," Hermione said.

I looked down. She was freaking me out. Harry would act like an adult about this whole thing. There was a sudden noise from the kitchen and Harry and Ron burst in. Literally burst in rolling on the floor.

"What the hell?" I said pulling them apart. My goodies!

"Say it," Harry snarled.

"Never," Ron answered.

"Say it," Harry said.

"Oh my god what is the matter with you two?" I asked really worried something bad happened.

"Ron said that in a fight, he could take me so we thought we could try it," Harry said breathing heavily.

"That was what the fight was about?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"Yeah," Ron said struggling against me.

"Well have at it," I said enthusiastically.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded.

I jumped and winced.

"I mean stop it right this instant!" I said in a faux stern voice. Harry and Ron smirked and I pulled Harry away. "Come on you know you don't want to fight so close to the wedding."

Harry looked torn. "Alright," Harry finally answered.

"Good. Hey do you want kids?" I asked like I didn't care the answer.

"Hell yes," Harry said rummaging through their fridge.

"Like how soon?" I asked still in that uncaring voice.

"Well you wanna try now?" Harry asked turning around completely serious.

"Uh, no," I said slowly.

"Well I don't know. Like a year after the wedding I guess," Harry said scratching his head. "Why when did you want to start?"

"I don't know," I answered feeling guilty. I didn't want to tell him maybe six years from now.

"I mean I don't want to be old when our kids are born. You know?" Harry asked turning back to the fridge.

"Ron do you have anything here that isn't for pregnant women?"

"Yeah that Herminal remedy," Ron called sounding like he was watching something.

"You mean the Hormonal remedy?" Harry called reading the label.

"No, the Herminal remedy," Ron called back.

"There is no Herminal remedy," Harry called back. "Have you been eating this?"

"No," Ron said walking in looking panicked. "Hypothetically what would happen if one, a male, were to eat that?" Ron asked trying to peer at the label.

"Oh no," Harry said sounding horrified. "You would become impotent," Harry said looking up at Ron sympathetically.

"What?" Ron said snatching that from Harry and glancing at the label in such a panicked state. He had turned so white even his freckles seemed to disappear. "It does not say that!"

Harry was already howling with laughter. He had the counter holding him up as laughter racked through his body. I was giggling, even though I felt like crying. Ron lunged at Harry, but Harry's Quidditch skills were put to use as he ducked out of the way. I giggled again as Ron threw things at Harry.

I guess kids wouldn't be too bad…

A/N Please read and review. I am sorry to say that in one week from today I will be returning to what I like to call the School for All Those Evil and Just Plain Rude Assholes. Also known as schools. The reason for this announcement is that, I may not update daily. I have to see how easy the work is. I will keep you posted.


	24. The Wedding pt 1

**The Wedding Day**

Oh god! Oh god! I am getting married. I am getting married. Me married! Who would of thought? Not me. I am a complete wreck.

Let me paint a picture for you. I am sitting on a bed in my old room. Wearing nothing but some underwear, an old shirt, and a towel on my head. I am hyperventilating at an alarming rate. Hermione, her belly being shoved in to my head, is trying to say soothing crap to me.

"I need a smoke," I said taking Fred by the shirt.

"Ginny I don't-" Fred began.

"For the love of Merlin someone get me a fucking cigarette!" I bellowed. The twins scampered away clearly afraid I was going to flip out. I think I already am freaking out. I glanced over at my floor board. My hidden stash! Oh thank the lord for loose floor boards!

I flung myself on the floor and ripped it up. My hands met dust, pieces of paper, a poster, some romance novels my mother swore would be the death of me, and a packet of never been opened cigarette's.

I gave a whoop of glee and opened them. Alright slightly older than I would have wanted but I really needed this.

"You can not smoke!" Hermione scolded taking the cigarette right out of my hand. She was insane. I was going to kick her ass.

"Hermione, I have not had sex in six months, I am getting married in four hours, my stomach seems ready to spill my contents all over my rug, for the love of everything holy, give me the fucking cigarette!" I yelled. Hermione just blinked. Then she sat me down and something soothing. I really wasn't listening.

There was a knock on the door and I closed my eyes trying desperately to find some sort of Zen that was still hiding in my body.

"Who is it?" I snapped.

"Ron," Ron called from outside the door. "Harry is out here so can Ginny leave?"

"Where do you propose I go? Out the window?" I asked coldly.

"Would you?" Ron asked sounding as if all his problems had been solved.

"Why doesn't Harry leave?" I asked again. My nerves jumped at the mention of Harry.

"He needs to ask Hermione something," Ron said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then why don't I just leave?" Hermione suggested heaving herself up.

"Jeez Ginny you're gonna let a pregnant woman get up?" Ron snarled.

"Ron I am really going to kick your ass the next time I see you," I barked.

"I love you," Harry called sounding like he was fighting to stay where he was.

"I love you too," I called hugging the door.

"Oh for the love of Merlin," Hermione said sounded disgusted though she looked pleased.

I hid behind the door when she opened it and was left in a room all by myself. I glanced around it trying to clearly identify all the feelings that were coursing through my body in electric waves.

There was utter hysteria, delirious happiness, panic, worry.

I wrung my hands and breathed deeply. I made my way over to the vanity and slipped on a pair of shorts that were lying on it. I sighed. These were my last hours as a single woman. After today there was no more of this sense of escape. I was here with Harry. And I wanted this more than anything.

I walked over to the dress that was hanging on my door. I didn't want to go for the traditional, down to the floor, white dress. It came down to my calves and flowed out like flower petals. It was a pure, white silk with spaghetti straps and sparkles all over it.

I made slight alterations to my mother's dress. I wore her dress after all. I am her only daughter and it was her wish that I wear her dress. So I did. Only I took the puffiness away and was left with a gorgeous dress. After I took out all the frill, I was left with a layer of silk. I kept that and was amazed by the bright white color, despite age. I ripped the sleeves off and made spaghetti straps with my mother's help. She had been overwhelmed when I told her that I would wear her dress. In fact she had been so over the moon that it made me feel guilty for refusing it first. I hemmed the length so that it came down to my calves and, with the help of my mother, had an empire waist that hugged my chest and flowed down the rest of the way to my calves. Mum had been really pleased with the way it looked.

I heard a knock on the door and turned to it.

"Come in," I called. Ron poked his head in and smiled at me.

"Hey. Wanna go for a walk?" Ron asked.

"Ron I'm getting married in four hours," I said laughing.

"I know," Ron said holding out his hand.

I laughed and took his hand.

"Where's Harry?" I asked cautiously looking around.

"Oh Hermione and he went into town to get some last minute decorations," Ron said smirking. "I just wanted to talk to you is all."

"Ah," I said nodding. I glanced at all the chairs being set up and felt another sweep of panic.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked soothingly.

"Yeah," I said my voice shaking.

"You still have that stupid towel on your head," Ron said pushing it. The towel fell over and I felt my hair tug to the left.

"Ow!" I said and playfully placed it back on top of my head. "What was really your motive?"

"Nothing," Ron answered and I didn't believe him.

"What is it?" I snapped more forcefully. I took his hands in mine and stared into his eyes.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Ron asked finally.

"No," I said giggling again.

"Your loss," Ron said shaking his head. I was still suspicious but didn't say anything. "We should get back. Mum is going to pop her nut if she finds you gone."

I winced at the thought and we both hurried back faster than was planned. As soon as I walked in the door there was a shriek.

"There you are!" mum cried latching onto my neck. "I thought you were gone!"

"I went for a walk!" I said trying to wrench her off of me. Mum was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"My baby is getting married!" mum wailed.

"I know. It's amazing," I muttered. Then the unexpected happened. I burst into tears. Like big baby tears that I haven't cried since Ron stuck a spatula down my throat because I was eating all the frosting.

Anyways, I was sobbing and my mother let another louder sob and I instantly fell into her warm hug. I have never cried. I think that it is a waste of time. Plus it is way to messy for my liking. But there I was crying like a loon.

"We're back," Hermione called obviously checking to make sure I wasn't down here.

"No!" the entire kitchen bellowed.

"Go to your room," George said leading me away from mum. I instantly latched onto him and began to cry into his chest. "Dammit!" he finally just picked me up and with the help of Fred and Percy, carried me to my room. There I still sobbed only until my mother followed me up. Then we held onto each other for another twenty minutes. I just sobbed crazily.

I sat on the bed another attack attacking me. My breathing became labored and I had to remind myself that if I didn't breathe, I was going to die. So I fanned myself for a minute before Hermione walked in. she had tears in her eyes.

"You missed it," I said as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Dammit!" Hermione said sitting next to me. "Married life is amazing."

"I hope so. For all this money it better be worth something," I joked.

"Everything is going to work out for you," Hermione whispered. "Like you said to me when I was freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out!" I cried throwing my hands up. "This is me calm without a cigarette!" I yelled pointedly. She just sniffed and didn't say anything.

"I'm sweating," Hermione commented.

"Me too," I answered frowning. "I think its just nerves with me."

"Nerves?" Hermione asked.

"Nerves, you know the things that freak you out," I said rolling my eyes.

"Right you're getting married today," Hermione said smiling.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I said sarcastically. She pierced her lips and said no more.

"You know what I mean," Hermione said.

"Never," I said smiling. She gave me another look.

"You should get in your dress. Lavender and Parvati should be here soon," Hermione said helping me stand up. "You know how they get."

"I cant believe they're doing us another favor," I commented allowing Hermione to pull my dress off.

"Yeah well thanks to me they passed Potions," Hermione said dryly.

"My mother will want to be here for this," I said suddenly. Hermione nodded and opened the door.

"Molly!" Hermione bellowed.

"She lets you call her Molly?" I asked nodding. "She must like you."

"I should hope so!" Hermione said sharply.

"Calm yourself!" I warned.

Mum walked into the room and hugged me. She seemed more composed than I last saw her.

"Let me see my daughter in that gorgeous dress of hers," mum whispered as I slipped it on. I smiled and turned to my reflection.

"It's a gown," I whispered.

"Huh?" mum asked distracted with my hair.

"I am wearing a gown not a dress," I said smoothing it down.

"Technically it is a dress," Hermione piped up. I just turned back to her and smiled. She got the picture and stopped talking. I sighed again.

Another knock on the door made us all turn.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Harry," Harry said. My heart leapt and I gave a small cry.

"You need to go," Hermione commanded.

"I just need a minute with Ginny," Harry explained.

"You cant see her!" Hermione scolded.

"Alright then can you please step away for I can have a moment of privacy?" Harry snarled. Hermione rolled hey eyes and beckoned me forward. I placed my ear up to the door and could hear him breathing.

"Hey love," I said smiling.

"Hey. I love you," Harry said and I could feel his smile through the heavy wooden doors.

"I love you too," I said feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"I want to thank you for marrying me," Harry continued.

"I didn't," I said.

"Well I mean thank you for hanging in this long," Harry explained. "You even went and met my muggle family even though they are not the easiest people to get along with."

"I love you," I said simply.

"I love you too," Harry said. "I met your grandmother."

I groaned. "And you still want to marry me?"

"Of course. She amused me," Harry said.

"Did she show you her cane?" I asked.

"Yes. She even let me hit Fred and George with it a couple of times. I can see a very mean prank aimed at me within the next month," Harry warned. I laughed again and pushed myself as close to the door as I could get.

"Is your family here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "My aunt wants to talk to you. Is that ok?"

"Sure," I said hiding my shock. "You need to be far away before Hermione will even open the door."

Harry chuckled. "She'll be up soon."

I stood up and instantly felt hands smoothing the dress down my backside.

"Hey Mione?" I asked as she continued to smooth it down.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned me around and smoothed the dress.

"We're not on a date," I said. She took her hands off of my dress and scowled.

"I know. I am just trying to be useful," Hermione said and sat down on the floor.

There was another knock on the door.

"Harry go away!" Hermione bellowed.

"It's Mrs. Dursley," Petunia said. I jumped up and threw the door open. Hermione stared at the woman as she entered. Mum narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Hello," mum said not exactly coldly but close to it. I gave her a warning glance and introduced her.

"Mum, Mione this is Petunia. Petunia, my mother Molly and my maid of honor Hermione," I said warmly.

"Right I heard all about you," Petunia said smiling. Mum and Hermione looked confused. I was pretty sure I held the same expression. "Harry and I have been in touch for six years or so."

"Oh," I said smiling. "I get it."

"Well do sit down," mum said more kindly. Petunia sat down and smiled awkwardly at mum and Mione.

"You have a lovely home," Petunia commented. "Much more homey."

Mum beamed. "Thank you Petunia."

Petunia smiled and glanced at Hermione, who cleared her throat looking for something to say.

"You grew up in London?" Petunia asked smiling.

"Yes I did," Hermione said happy to have something to talk about.

"So did I," Petunia said smiling. "We lived on Bryer street."

Hermione gasped. "That is like a mile from my house. You lived near the park!"

"Ginny do you think it would be possible to talk to you alone?" Petunia asked smiling.

"Sure," I said and watched as mum and Hermione walked out of the room. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked smiling.

"I could walk there," Petunia said smiling. " The park I mean. Lily and I went together all the time. Well then she get her letter and left."

I frowned. "Did you go when she was back on break?"

"No," Petunia said sadly. "She left and when she came back she was different. We didn't get along anymore. She thought it was funny to play jokes on me and I didn't find them so funny. See I really didn't like her being gone, some of the neighborhood kids started a rumor that Lily had been sent to an institution for the mentally challenged. Or they said that she died. I couldn't come out and say she was a witch so I just took all the strange looks and cold glares at school and at the market. My parents thought it was so amazing. See even though she was two years younger than me, she was the favorite. My parents thought that whatever Lily did was amazing. See I had to go through life knowing that no matter what I did, it was never enough. When I was in grade school I would get the lead in the play in hopes of getting my parents attention but it never worked. I remember one time in particular I studied and I worked really hard for the part. And I got it, I beat out the prettiest girl in school. But on opening night, after my father dropped me off, Lily got sick and they couldn't make it. I remember looking out into the audience at curtain call looking for them. Then on the day Lily got her letter, it was my birthday. My parents were all excited and completely forgot about me. She left and my parents still talked about her. It was Lily this and Lily that. I don't think they even remembered me.

"When I was nineteen I was at home and I got a call that my parents had been in an accident and that they were dead. Well, for the first time, I had to write to my sister and tell her that our parents were dead. I don't think I was that upset. See it seems really horrible for me to say that, but they were gone and it felt like they were never there to begin with. Lily had been distraught and insisted on staying with me to help me grieve. We got into an awful fight and I told her that HER parents were dead. We had no reason to stay together anymore. I gave her her money and dropped her off at the train station. I didn't speak to her for three years.

"The last time I saw my sister she told me that she thought she was going to die. She made me promise that I would take care of Harry if anything happened. I told her that she was crazy and that nothing was going to happen. But she took my hand and looked straight into my eyes and told me that no matter what happened I was to keep Harry safe. I realized right then and there that she was serious, she was going to die. I told her that I would keep him safe. We met in the park that day. We kissed and hugged and made plans we both knew we wouldn't be able to keep.

"About a month later Harry showed up on our doorstep. I wasn't really all that shocked. Grief seeped into me for not saying that I was sorry for hating her and just everything else on my mind. Vernon was not very happy about having to keep Harry here. I however told him that I had promised.

"I was angry at Lily for the longest time. See, to me, she just seemed to get into things she couldn't finish. Like she would bail out and leave me to clean up the pieces. She did it at home, and then left me all alone with parents who basically ignored me. Then she left me this baby to take care of, who I wanted nothing to do with. I didn't want her abnormality to come into my house. I remember the names kids called me, taunting me because they thought my sister was either crazy or dead. I hated not being normal my entire life and I vowed I would change that. I married Vernon because he gave me a sense of normality I had never felt. I don't even think I love him," Petunia said and gave a little laugh. "I wanted Harry out because I wanted Dudley to have the life that I never got. I thought that with Harry there, it would be like me all over again. So I think I ignored the fact that Harry was with us. I thought if I could wish it hard enough, my sister and her husband would show up and take the baby away. I never gave him the life he deserved because I was selfish. Every year I bought Harry a present and a cake and I would take him to his parents grave. I stopped doing that when he was seven, and instead just went alone. I didn't like to think that if my sister was just NORMAL she would still be alive.

"I know what I did was inexcusable and rotten. I hate myself for doing it. I just thought maybe I should explain to you before you deem me the evilest person on the planet," Petunia said sniffing. I found I had big tears in my eyes.

"Does Harry know this?" I gulped.

"No, I don't want to tarnish whatever vision of his mother he has," Petunia said. That was all I needed. I let out a sob and pulled her close to me.

"I want you to know that no one here will ever fully forgive you for what you did to Harry," I warned. Petunia merely nodded. "But the fact that you want Harry's memory preserved is worth points."

"I have more rotten stories of things that we did to each other," Petunia sighed.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"I braided her hair to her bedpost one Christmas, so that when I yelled PRESENTS she hopped up and had her hair violently tugged back," Petunia said smiling. "She also liked to tell me that she was going to do magic on me. I knew that she couldn't, but I played along for the longest time. I think the last time she tried that I said something like, 'I can do as much magic as you can this summer,'. She never tried it again," Petunia said smiling. "You are going to make Harry very happy. He deserves it."

I simply nodded. Tears were welling into my eyes. "Why did you put up with it?" I asked suddenly. My cheeks flamed and I wished that I hadn't said anything.

"I don't know. After a while I got used to it. I could sneak out and no one would notice I was gone. Mind you I didn't have anywhere to go. They didn't care what I did, who I dated, what my grades were. Some of my friends thought I had the coolest parents ever. Of course sometimes it hurt because I would work my ass, excuse my language, for a grade and it wouldn't do anything. I would get a vague, 'That's nice dear,' and that was it. No one even realized that I was hurting," Petunia said smiling slightly.

"What do you think it would be like if Lily was alive?" I asked again feeling like I was prying.

"I honestly don't even think I would be here. If she didn't come to me to tell me that she was dying, she would never have known where I was. We just wouldn't talk to each other anymore. It would have been that simple. I would have liked it better if she had lived. For Harry's sake," Petunia said heavily. "Well dear I have taken too much of your time. I think I shall leave you to your arrangements. But…here," Petunia said and handed me a box. It was labeled HOME VIDEOS.

"Where did you get these?" I breathed.

"Found them when I was cleaning out the attic," Petunia said smiling. "I'll see you downstairs."

Petunia opened the door to reveal mum, Mione, Lavender, Parvati, Ron, Fred, George, and dad. They all looked like they had heard every word of the story. It seemed like it had brought a tear to everyone's eye. My eyes however rolled and swatted my family so they could let Petunia through.

"George show Petunia to the backyard," I instructed.

"Come with us. Have you ever heard of Canary Creams?" Fred asked.

"No!" I bellowed. They turned back to me. "So help my Merlin if one of these people turn into an animal!"

"Alright lady keep your knickers on," George said scowling. I rolled my eyes again.

"Make-up and hair ladies," Lavender said pushing me into a chair.

**Three Hours, Forty-Seven Minutes, Twenty-Eight Seconds (approx.) Later**

Oh god! Thirteen minutes and I am going to be married. I can barely contain my excitement.

"Whoo-hoo!" I let out a whoop.

"Will you keep it down? People think you have a twitch," Ron muttered to me. I sighed and waited for Bill and Charlie to get in here. We wanted to have a sibling moment before I am the last person to get married.

Finally Bill and Charlie arrived looking flustered. "Did you see all the people out there?"

"No," I said peering around.

"Stop it," Ron said pulling me back. I gave a disgruntled sniff and looked at my brother's.

"Well?" I asked them.

"We present you with thirteen thousand galleons," Bill announced taking out a minimized bag of gold. I gaped at it.

"Thirteen thousand?" I said hoarsely. "Who bet all that money?"

"Lots of people," Fred answered simply. "There was even more interest when you guys found the clause to early. We were sure you would find it later than that. But seeing as you found it in like February, it gave us five more months of you not having sex."

"Oh, I see," I said taking it from Bill.

"Where are you gonna put it?" George asked.

"My bra," I answered slipping it into my cleavage.

"Nice," Ron said. "Its like a bonus surprise. Not only do you get to see my boobs, I also have thirteen galleons waiting for you inside," Ron said with a cheeky smile.

I swatted at him and then let a comfortable silence float into the room.

"I am getting married in ten minutes," I said smiling. "I will pay someone thirteen thousand galleons for a smoke," I said seriously.

All six of my brothers searched their pockets for a cigarette. "Nope," Bill said.

"You all suck," I said sitting back in my seat.

"Ginny?" Hermione knocked on the door. I smiled at her. "We need you guys to go downstairs."

"Ok," Charlie said. "Bye babe," Charlie kissed my head and left.

I shifted nervously on my seat with Ron and Hermione watching me.

"Where's Harry?" I asked Ron. He closed his eyes in horror.

"Crap," Ron muttered and ran from the room. He returned a minute later. "Its alright. He's talking to my dad." I relaxed instantly.

"Do you guys want to have a moment?" I asked getting ready to leave. It was always the three of them.

"No we already had it," Hermione said patting my hand. "Soon it will be you with us."

"Yeah," I said not saying it should be already. Whatever.

Mum poked her head in. "Ron? Harry says it's time."

Ron and Hermione stood up. My stomach clenched and I panicked.

"Now's the time to bail," Ron warned. I slapped him in the arm.

"Not helping," I muttered.

I glanced at Ron in his crisp black tux. He looked so neat and un-Ron like. Then there was Hermione in her blue, empire wasted dress. It had a gauzy bottom that flowed right over her bump.

"Ginny?" dad asked me.

"I'm ready," I said as Ron left. Hermione stood in front of me and walked down the aisle with Ron. I gripped onto my father's arm tightly.

"Did I ever tell you that when your mom was pregnant with you, everyone thought she was having a boy? Well she was the only one who firmly believed that you were a girl. I'm really happy we had you Ginny. You have made us so proud," dad said tearing up. I gave a small sob and kissed his cheek. "And some things that haven't made us so proud." I stopped crying and gave him a small smile.

The music started and I sighed happily. This was my happy ending. Someone opened the big doors for us and I began to walk out with my father. Harry stood there waiting for me. That was when I knew that he would always be there for me. No matter what. I was crazy and he loved it. I freaked out and he loved it. I am so loud and obnoxious and he loves it. He leaves the toilet seat up and I still love him. He sings muggle songs in the shower and I love him. I love him even though he leaves his towel hanging over my chair. I love him even though he'll drink all the milk except for a drop, and then put it back into the fridge.

It didn't matter because I loved all his faults and he felt the same way. I held onto my father less and less as we neared the podium where Harry was waiting for me. I gave him a reassuring smile and kissed my father goodbye.

This was where I belonged. Everything fit and was so remarkably perfect. I couldn't wait to start the rest of my life.

A/N Not the ending! This is not the end of the story! It is like late and I have to get off the computer because my fingers are like being retarded and typing wrong letters. Please read and review. Thank you.


	25. The Wedding pt 2

I stood at the alter with my father, frozen for a second. I turned to him and felt better as I was given a reassuring smile that told me it was ok. I nodded slightly and kissed his cheek. Then I stepped up onto the podium and handed Hermione my flowers (seven white lilies).

"We are gathered here today to join the union between Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley," the priest said in a loud, clear voice. I winced at my name and saw Fred and George snigger out of the corner of my eyes. I just made a mental note to KILL THEM when Harry gave my hand reassuring squeeze. I smiled again and felt tears come into my eyes. I don't know why. I'm telling you I don't cry! It is for the weak. I usually don't have enough time to cry. But there I was ready to sob. It was so weird.

I really didn't listen to what the priest was saying. For all I knew, he was marrying me to a goat. I just kept staring at Harry and his big green eyes that usually made my mouth go dry and my stomach do more flips than an Olympic gold medalist. I did snap out of my daze when I heard my name. At first, I was afraid they had been trying to get my attention but then I just realized it was almost my turn.

"Do you, Harry James Potter take thee, Ginerva Molly Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health. Through richer and poorer till death do you part?" The priest asked Harry.

"I do," Harry said and I felt myself sniff. Oh my god. Harry just said he would stay married to me even if my boobs sag and we become poor bag people. Harry slipped the ring on my finger and I felt myself about to cry again. I was almost married. The ring looked so pretty on my hand that I just stared at it.

"And do you, Ginerva," wince, "Molly Weasley take thee, Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband through richer and poorer. Through sickness and in health till death to you part?" The priest asked me.

"I do," I said finding my voice finally. I smiled at Harry and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Now by the power invested in me, pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride," The priest finished with a small smile. I gave a small squeal and felt Harry wrap his arm around me and pull me in for a deep kiss. We didn't stop until we heard the priest clear his throat.

I turned back to the crowd and gave them an embarrassed smile. They all cheered and I smiled at Harry and kissed him again. A small flash struck my eyes and I realized someone had snapped our picture. I giggled wildly and kissed Harry again.

"Alright you two," Hermione said as we walked down the isle.

"We're married!" I cried hopping up and down. Harry caught me mid-leap and spun me around. I giggled again and kissed him.

We walked back to the front to take pictures by the lake and was soon joined by my parents and family.

"Congratulations Ginerva," Fred said pompously.

"Thank you, Fredrick," I said coolly. Fred stopped laughing and George started.

The photographer snapped our pictures happily.

"Alright now can I get the bride and the maid of honor?" the small man with the camera asked us.

"Sure," I said smiling. Me and Hermione came together. "I just got married. And it went well."

"I know. I am actually surprised. I'm waiting for something bad to happen," Hermione confessed with a bright smile as the photographer snapped a picture.

"What's the worse that can happen?" I asked and immediately regretted it. "Well I guess a lot can happen. Especially this family. I swear if my grandmother gets up on stage and tries to dance the conga…I wont even hesitate to confund her or something," I said smiling again as the photographer snapped another picture.

"It'll be fine. I'm working on it," Hermione said through her smile.

"Did you spike her scotch?" I asked also through my smile.

"No. Can I do that?" Hermione asked turning to me. I turned to her and started giggling. The flash told us he had taken our picture.

"Alright now can I get the best man and the bride?" the photographer asked.

Me and Ron stood together and smiled.

"Congrats baby," Ron whispered and kissed my cheek. I giggled and hugged him. Apparently the photographer liked to get shots that weren't staged.

After twenty or so shots, Ron and Hermione got together for a few and then Harry and Hermione. Finally it was me and Harry again.

"Now can I get the whole family in here?" the photographer asked adjusting the camera slightly.

"Do you have a big enough lens?" I asked dryly. The photographer looked up. "I have six brothers, their wives, and some of their kids. You want to narrow it down maybe?"

"Uh, sure. Why don't we have you with your brothers, and then you and Harry with your brothers. Then we can have just Harry with your brothers. Then all the wives same order. Alright? Then we can have nice shots with your parents. Now where is the grooms parents? I would like to make sure I can sketch them in. What did I say?" the photographer asked looking at our expressions.

"This is Harry Potter," I said spelling it out for the man.

"Oh right sorry," the man said blushing slightly.

Harry put on a brave smile and hugged me.

"You look amazing," Harry whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I said just as the photographer began calling my name. "That's my call. I'll be right back." I kissed Harry and walked into the center around my brothers.

"Now smile please," the man said and we all smiled. A minute later he began to fumble around and Fred made some comment. We all started to laugh when there was a quick succession of flashes. We all stared at the man. "Alright groom! Groom! We need you!"

Harry stepped up and took my hand. We all smiled and then took candid pictures. Then it was just Harry. Then my parents came up with us.

**The Reception**

After I was blinded by millions of pictures we walked back into the party where it had basically started without us.

"I'm warning you! One guest gets turned into a canary and I'll have your heads!" I cried to Fred and George. They just waved me off and I sighed. I was never going to stop them.

"I am pleased to welcome Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" Fred announced and the crowd started clapping. I giggled and walked into the room with Harry. I was shocked at all the people sitting there. I mean before when I was walking down the isle, I kept my eyes straight ahead because knowing me I would have turned and tripped. I didn't realize how many people were actually waiting for us. I sighed happily and sat in my seat. People smiled and waved at us as the usual hub of noise broke out among them.

Ten minutes later I was making the rounds to different tables and finally got to the table I was dreading most. My grandmother.

"Grams!" I cried hugging my grandmother. It was a nickname I had become fond of when I was a baby.

"Darling you look amazing! Kiss me," Grams cried giving me a big kiss on the cheek. "Now tell me. Where did your mother hide my lucky mic? I refuse to on stage without it!"

"I really don't know. But she did say that you could play when hell freezes over," I said. Grams merely sniffed away the remark and led me over to aunt Kathy.

"Aunt Kath!" I cried hugging her.

"Darling it is so good to see you!" aunt Kath said hugging me tightly.

"Where are those dreadful brothers of yours. You know the ones that look alike. Well when I find them I intend to have a word," Grams said angrily and stalked away in search of Fred and George.

"So tell me. Where did you meet Harry Potter?" aunt Kath asked excitedly sipping her wine. I really don't think my mother allowed her to drink it but whatever.

"School," I said smiling at her. She beamed.

"I met your uncle at school. Mind you we didn't marry until ten years after we graduated. At that time we already had been married and had children of our own," aunt Kath said vaguely. "Where is the hard liquor? This cant be all you have here."

"I don't think mum wanted you to drink," I said. Really there was no reason to be nice to her and Grams. They were horrid people.

"Ginny! Please come over here!" Grams was calling. I walked over and saw she was cowering over Fred and George. They looked absolutely frightened.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked care-free.

"These boys turned me into a canary. They said you had something to do with it," Grams hissed. I looked at them like they were crazy. Not only did I forbid them to do something like that, but then they went and chose the scariest person to do it too, and then blamed it on me.

"I have no idea what they did but I sure as hell did not approve of it. Shall I get your cane?" I suggested smiling sweetly at them. They gave me a look that suggested I would get pay back fairly soon.

"No I think that is alright. I shall do it myself. You two stay right there!" Grams growled and kissed my head. She left and I turned back to the twins.

"You are in for it now!" I said.

"Why didn't you back us up?" Fred hissed.

"Because this is my wedding and I forbid you to turn people into birds. You know how I hate birds," I hissed back. "Now I would get back before she finds that cane."

Fred and George scampered and I went back to Harry.

"Mr. Potter may I have this dance?" I asked seductively.

"I think that would be lovely Mrs. Potter," Harry answered and took my hand.

"The couple is about to have their first dance!" George said into the microphone. I glared at him but stepped out onto the dance floor and danced the only dance we knew.

Twenty minutes later people had come out to join us and they were smiling and giving us advice or something. I really wasn't listening. I was more interested in the big green eyes that never left mine. I smiled and pushed in closer to him.

"What do you say we skip this party and go into a room and shag the crap out of each other?" I purred seductively into his ear. Harry groaned and kissed my neck.

"I would love to," Harry said and I was about to turn and make a run for it when my father showed up.

"May I have this dance?" dad asked me. I smiled and took his hand. I noticed that Harry began dancing with mum.

I danced with my father and giggled over the way he stepped all over my feet. He kept apologizing until I kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and dipped me.

I danced with each of my brothers and made my way over to Harry. He was talking to Neville about something or other. I tapped him on the back.

"Hey sexy," I whispered huskily.

"Hey Mrs. Potter," Harry whispered back.

"I want you right here," I said nodding at the table.

"What?" Harry croaked.

"Oh calm down. I wouldn't have sex with you on the table. My grandmother is here for cripes sake," I said giggling. "I want you to take me into a room or something and have your naughty way with me."

"Ok," Harry said smiling and grabbed my hand. We were almost out when someone stopped us.

"Harry," Lupin said warmly.

"Lupin," Harry said becoming stiff and somewhat more gruff.

"Your father would have been proud," Lupin said smiling at me. "You Potter men always had a weakness for red heads."

I smiled. "What can I say?"

"Thank you Remus," Harry said and hugged him.

"Dad!" a little girl ran over and tugged on Lupin's pants. She sneezed and her hair turned a violent shade of pink. "Sorry."

"Hey guys!" Tonks said coming over with a baby boy in her hands.

"Hey Tonks," I said warmly and kissed her and the baby.

After they left I turned to Harry and smiled at him. We turned and began to leave when once again we were stopped.

"Guys you cant leave yet!" mum said pulling us back to the table.

"Mum I have not had sex in six months. I want to go to a room," I hissed at my mother.

"Are you trying to kill me? I don't want to hear such obscenities coming out of your mouth! Especially now that you're married. I mean your grandmother is here for cripes sake! By the way where is that woman?" mum said looking around.

"She said something about her mic and the tape she gave the band," I said and was pleased when my mother hurried away. "Alright lover let's go."

Harry clasped my hand when my mother came back.

"Nice try. She's passed out at the bar. Go sit down," mum said turning us around. I put on a smile and allowed myself to be stirred back to the table.

We got through the meal and another two hours of dancing when everyone became so drunk no one would notice if we left. I glanced over at Harry and smiled as he was talking to Ron.

"See I never really thought about-Ah," Harry stopped as I moved my hand around his crotch. He grabbed my hand. "I have to go Ron."

We leapt up and allowed George to give us a very slurred good bye and then we rushed into the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked kissing Harry.

"You'll see," Harry said and shrunk our bags.

"Are we driving?" I asked with a smirk. Harry scowled.

"No," Harry said and told me to close my eyes. I did so and when I opened them, we were staring at a magnificent main room.

"Where are we?" I asked gaping.

"Our suite," Harry said with a devilish smirk. I giggled and kissed him.

"Oh I have waited so long for this," I said pressing him close to me.

"Ditto," Harry said undoing his tie.

"Wait right here while I put something far more slutty on," I said with a small smirk and turned in search of a bathroom. I found one and took my ity bitty bag out of my bra along side another tiny sac. It took me a moment to realize what it was and then I smiled. I enlarged my bags and placed the money inside of it.

I unzipped my bag and took out a tiny nighty I had seen on display. I slipped my dress off and carefully hung it on the door. I took my time getting ready so that by the time I walked out there again, Harry would be begging for it. I am such a tease.

I slowly creaked the door open and walked back into the room where a large bed was sitting across from a terrace.

"Harry," I called in my sexiest voice. Harry turned around and stared at me. I could see the hunger in his eyes and smiled. "Do you want to order room service or-" I was cut off by Harry leaping on top of me.

I kissed him and slowly slid my hands down to his chest where millions of buttons held together his shirt. Finally I just gave a tug and ripped it off. I ran my hands over his body and kissed him again. Harry was already attempting to tug my article of clothing right off.

"Hold on," I said thickly and lifted my hips. Harry then slid it off easily. He ran his hands along my body and seemed to take in the sight I must be making. I bit my bottom lip and grabbed at his pants. I managed to get the buttons undone when Harry lifted his hips so I could slide the remaining clothes right off. He kicked off his socks and shoes and lay back on top of me.

His left hand was slowly tracing circles over my nipple, making it rock hard. I gasped in pleasure as Harry trailed kissed down to my waiting breasts. My hips were grinding into his and the hardness was now pressed against my inner thigh.

Harry went further down my body leaving tiny kisses until he got to my center. There he left small kisses on my inner thighs as my legs opened immediately, wanting his attention. I gasped as I felt his tongue begin to massaged my erect clit. He moved his tongues in small, faster circles until sliding one finger deep into my center. I let out a cry of utmost pleasure and grabbed onto the quilt just to have something to hold onto. My hips were trying to get as close to him as possible. Harry just went further and slid a second finger inside of me.

"Oh gods Harry," I moaned out loud. I felt my climax's fast approach and felt my body tighten as my first orgasm in five months wracked through my body. Harry waited until my breathing became more balanced before kissed back up my body. I met his lips with a fierce kiss and flipped him over.

I slowly began to trace the line from his chest down to his stomach. His body shivered and waited for me to make it to where he wanted it most. I allowed my fingers to graze of his stiff length. I got a loud groan as a response and continued until I grasped it.

Harry let out a low moan as I slowly began to stroke him. I went slowly, so that I could prolong his pleasure. My index finger traced small circles over the head every time I came up. Then I slowly bent my head down and took him into my mouth.

Harry groaned and his hips bucked to meet my face. I sucked and massaged for another minute when Harry quickly brought me back up. I looked at him before quickly straddling him.

Pleasure that we hadn't had in five months began to coarse through us as we started our steady pace. I almost forgot how good our sex was.

After a minute I could feel another orgasm approaching and just sped up the process. I came with a loud cry and felt him come seconds later.

Afterwards, we just lay in bed kissing, rubbing, stroking, talking, and all the other things married couples did.

A/N ONCE AGAIN THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! I WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP IN A DAY OR TWO.


	26. Trying for Baby Potter

I am sitting in the hotel room just watching the sun come up. Harry was still sleeping next to me when I woke up, I didn't want to wake him so I just stayed still. I loved the way the city seemed to wake up as soon as the sun did. Once shadows were made, people seemed to come alive. Business's opened and people slowly walked out of their houses and made their way up the cobblestone streets.

"Hey babe," Harry whispered in my ear.

"Hi," I said rolling over and facing him. "Morning Mr. Potter."

"Morning Mrs. Potter," Harry said kissing my nose.

"We have been married for fourteen hours," I sighed happily.

"I know. I really love the way I am able to just hold you down and have my naughty way with you whenever I feel," Harry said slyly.

"Anytime?" I asked my hand slowly trailing down his chest. "So you're saying you love having sex with me?" I asked almost in a high whisper as my finger trailed lower. Harry's breath became more ragged as slowly slid my finger over him. I was barely touching him, just enough to turn him on, but not enough to give him the pleasure he wanted. I teased him some more and brought my finger up to the tip of him, just letting my skin graze him.

As of now, Harry's hips were pushed as close to my hand as possible and his breathing was irregular. He was grasping the sheets tightly and making them all bunchy around me. If it wasn't my fault I might just complain a bit.

"Ginny…oh god….please," Harry croaked gruffly. I slid under the sheets and slowly poked my tongue out and over him. I heard him emit a gasp as my tongue slid over his erect bulge. After a minute, Harry tried and pull me up but I stayed down there and kept on doing my duty. Harry was trying to tell me something but I really couldn't understand him all that much.

Harry came with a loud groan and, well I quickly ducked out of the way, but it was all over the bottom of the sheets. I came out and quickly grabbed my wand and made it all go away. Harry was just staring at me, he was still breathing to heavily to speak. I placed my head in the crook of his neck.

"Why did you do that? I am not going to be able-," Harry began but I stopped him with a kiss.

"My wedding gift to you," I said simply. I mean that wasn't the only thing I got him.

"Oh…shame I didn't get you anything," Harry said in a coy voice.

"You best be kidding or that is the last time that will ever happen," I said before I could stop myself. "I mean…it doesn't matter. I love you and your love is all I need. Blah, blah, blah."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around me even tighter. I giggled and swirled my fingers on his chest. Suddenly Harry cleared his throat and turned to me looking grave.

"Ginny," Harry said in his I-saved-the-world-don't-mess-with-me look. I didn't want to make any jokes because he could be telling me something important. Like that pair of shoes I saw was now on sale. Or something about his job! Maybe he got a promotion and we…I sound like Nacrissa Malfoy! Ew.

"Harry," I said before I could stop myself.

"Tell me something," Harry continued not picking up on my joke. He grasped onto my hand. "You love me right? Like really love me?"

"Well I would think so after I just MARRIED you," I said smiling again. Now my stomach was turning into knots and I was positive I was going to vomit all over the bed. What a way to ruin a honeymoon.

"Enough to start a family?" Harry asked his cheeks turning pink.

"Of course," I said quickly. I mean I do.

"Like when?" Harry asked now watching me.

"I don't know. How soon do you want them?" I asked now feeling like I was under inspection.

"Soon. I never had a family," Harry said quietly.

"I know," I said kissing his forehead. "But how soon?"

"We have like an hour before we go on that walk thing," Harry said reaching for his watch.

"I'll tell you what," I said thinking about a plan I had been toying with for months now. "We wait at least a month after the honeymoon," I said continuing even though his face dropped. "And, AND, I'll have unprotected sex with you once a day."

Harry kissed me and flipped me over so he was on top of me.

"Is that a yes?" I asked gasping as he began to kiss my neck.

"Very much so," Harry replied his hands now moving under the sheets. I was about to say something when his fingers began to softly pull at my nipples. All words suddenly flew out of my brain and I no longer could make any coherent sentences. Although I think I was speaking Italian at one point.

**One Month Later**

I completely forgot about my little deal. Mainly because I am pretty sure we haven't been the most careful people, and the fact that I didn't write it down in my date book. But Harry reminded me. I mean how could I forget? This was a baby! My future baby who I cant wait to become impregnated with.

Hermione is due into labor any minute now. She wants me in the delivery room with her! What is a nicer, pleasanter, more baby friendly term for FUCK NO?

According to Harry there is none. Well except no thank you. But no thank you leaves you open to the strange people who think you don't want to interfere when in reality you don't want to see another woman shove another human being out of her goodie.

Is that just me? I don't know but I am now itching to get pregnant. In fact I am so ready for it I think I might even surprise Harry at work one day. He usually stays way past when other people go home. I can just pop in there wearing nothing but my cloak and smile. That could be fun.

Well I am totally going to do that. It's decided. I am thinking about doing it tonight, even…

**Harry's Office**

I walked into Harry's office and saw him sitting at his desk reading a piece of parchment. He looked really happy to see me and made to get up when I held out my hand and told him to stay seated. He lowered himself slowly. He gave me his calculating expression, which Ron swears, he used on Voldemort himself. I don't know if I should feel honored or angry or happy.

I settle for something between anger and confusion. Maybe I am just as saucy as Voldemort. Although no one else has EVER called him saucy. I think the term that still is allowed is, "Impotent asshole who had a sick ass dream in which he insisted the help of other impotent assholes, to carry out. Suck that bitch."

I think if I went up to anyone and said something about Voldemort being saucy, they would send me away. After ripped my new sweater and spitting in my mouth.

Wow, way off topic. So here I am standing across from Harry while he watches me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked casually looking at the pictures on his bookshelves. I placed the one of my parents face down quickly.

"Home," Harry answered his voice kind of strangled. I wasn't sure if he figured out what I was going to do.

"So you're here alone?" I asked nodding. Harry just gulped and nodded also. I sighed and looked around. "So you know what I was thinking we do?" I asked seductively.

"Ginny I actually have a whole bunch of work to…," Harry started but trailed off when I unclasped my cloak and showed him what I wasn't wearing. He gulped again and just nodded. I quickly closed his door and walked back over to him slowly.

When I got in arm's length, he gave my arm a sharp tug so that I landed right on top of him. I straddled him and kissed him.

"You know this is about a month after the wedding," Harry said casually as I made for his zipper.

"Why do you think I came without my wand?" I asked coyly slowly bringing him out of his refines.

"I don't know," Harry breathed. There was sharp knock on the door and I jumped up and buttoned my cloak up. Harry rolled his chair under his desk as I sat down and crossed my legs.

"Come in," Harry called his voice all high and pitchey. Kingsley walked in looking harassed.

"Harry! Good you're still here. I wanted to talk to you about- Hello Ginny," Kingsley said kissing my cheek. I flushed against him because if he knew what we were just doing he would either be so angry he would never speak to us again or so embarrassed he'd never speak to us again.

"Hello Kingsley," I said as casually as I could muster.

"Can I take your cloak?" Kingsley asked pulling for it.

"No!" I cried. Harry suddenly, loosing his cool completely, looked absolutely panicked. "I'm freezing aren't you?" I asked laughing. I didn't realize that Kingsley wasn't wearing a cloak, just knit pants and a knitted top because it was F-ing hot in here. Harry closes his eyes as if bracing himself.

"No I'm not," Kingsley said smiling slightly like I was crazy. "Harry can you stand up for a moment?"

I glanced at Harry and saw his face turn ashen. He began to fidget slightly and then turned to me and shook his head slightly. I winced and began to think quickly.

"We're trying for a baby," I said suddenly. Harry looked at me with an exasperated expression. I just shrugged once and turned back to Kingsley who was smiling broadly.

"Get out of here!" Kingsley said loudly.

"I wish I could," I muttered but jumped up to kiss him.

"Come on Harry," Kingsley said widening the hug. Harry looked really panicked now. Once again I was going to have to think of something. Honestly anyone who said that men are better than women never had a turned on husband stuck under his desk while you in your hidden nakedness has to try and make his boss go away. I bet that has never happened to the President. Or Snape. Or Flitwick. Wow I just lost all my sex drive.

"Actually Harry hurt himself. His abdomen," I explained. Harry still looked at me like I could do better but Rome wasn't built in a day and I do not do well under pressure!

"Oh gosh I didn't know. You know what I'm going to go. You, take the week off. I don't want you out of bed until next Monday. Good luck Ginny," Kingsley said kissing my cheek. I giggled and hugged him again. "I mean it Harry! This is paid leave. Stay out for as long as you need to."

"Ok," Harry said hardly believing his luck.

Kingsley left and I turned back to Harry.

"So…," I said locking his door. In one quick sweep Harry had knocked everything from his desk onto the floor and patted his desk with a wink. I giggled and hopped up.

Well one night down. Hopefully it's a baby…

A/N Please read and review. I managed to do this in between homework assignments. The least you can do is review.


	27. Hearing Their Laughter

Two weeks and nothing! Nothing! I don't know what more I have to do! It's not like we aren't trying! I mean we're having sex anywhere. Sometimes twice a day, and still no baby. And Harry made the mistake of telling my mother we're trying for a baby. Now all I hear is tips about what to do with my nipples. First of all I don't want anyone but me, my doctor, and Harry to be talking about my nipples and second of all this isn't helping my nerves. Did I want to know that after you have a baby you bleed for like forty days? Hell no! It's like the opposite of my menstrual lent. Instead of giving it up for forty days, it does it for forty days. Like a bad New Years resolution. My body says, hey I wont do it! Then fourteen years later it's like, alright I'll only do it once a month for three or five days. Then you have a baby and it's like going to town. It's like hell Ya! Forty days!

Anyways two weeks and no baby. I'm really getting nervous I mean I know I shouldn't that it takes women years to conceive, but I don't want it to be years anymore. Sure at first I was only doing it because I didn't think we'd get pregnant, and now I'm doing it because I want this baby! I really do. I walked into a baby shop yesterday and looked at all the baby crap! I saw this woman buying tons of stuff and she was all chubby and pregnant and I was frigging jealous!

What is the matter with me? Is my body rejecting his sperm? Is it incompatible? They could go to council. My eggs could sit down with his sperm and only allow the select few in. I don't mind. Load me up! I just want a baby. I feel like I'm disappointing Harry. He told me not to worry and that it usually takes a few months. He says I need to ovulate. I knew I shouldn't of let him go and talk with Hermione. See, I try and do something nice and it comes back and bites me in the ass. Like a mosquito. Or a tiger. Or a banker.

I was lighting candles when Harry entered the living room with a pop. I gasped and dropped the match on the couch. Harry quickly put it out with his wand.

"Why are you lighting them the muggle way?" Harry asked frowning.

"Because we live in a muggle neighborhood," I explained.

"So?" Harry said defiantly from the kitchen. I could kick his ass some times. "Hey I want to talk to you."

"Then do it," I said sitting on the scorched couch. I stood up and pulled out my wand. With one quick movement this couch was as good as new. Really this poor thing gets the crap beaten out of it daily. I knew we should have gotten insurance…

"I saw something you might like today," Harry said walking into the kitchen wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Body chocolate?" I asked smiling. Harry paused mid-sentence and frowned.

"No. I saw a house," Harry said carefully.

"A house," I repeated letting the words form in my head. "Where?"

"A bit more into the country. You know closer to your parents but not close enough that they can walk, and really close to Ron and Hermione but not like next door," Harry said looking nervous.

"What color?" I asked trying to form a picture.

"White," Harry said still watching me. "With green shutters and a big porch. There's a lake in the back yard and a swing in the front. There are two great trees that sort of shade the front yard in the afternoon. It is built on like two acres of land and there are hills and all these wild flowers. There is this huge garden filled with all these flowers, and a small stone patio in the back yard. There is one of those swings that hangs from the trees. I would really love for you to come and look at it. I think that it would be perfect for a baby."

I felt a smile curving my lips. Just the thought of the house made me smile.

"What does the inside look like?" I asked imagining what I would want.

"Big and spacious. I think with the right touch it could be really homey," Harry said sitting next to me. "There are four bedrooms and a master bedroom. There is hardwood floors in all the rooms, except that bathrooms. Uh, there is a huge conservatory with all stained glass windows. All the windows are stained glass and there is a big tower with a spiral staircase that leads to this big room I thought would be amazing as a library. There are two huge room that are connected to each other when you walk in the door. That is like the living room and dining room. Then there is this big kitchen that is attached to the living room. When you first walk in you see big open room where you can put your shoes and coat away, then there is a room to your right. I thought we could use that as a study. Then to your left is the huge living room and you have to go down two steps to go into it. Then in front of you is a big spiral staircase that leads to all the bedrooms. There is also a back entrance from the kitchen. The master bedroom has a big open space and then two steps up onto a platform and a big bay window. It's really amazing. I really think we should at least look at it before someone comes and scoops it up," Harry was now staring at me with such an intense force I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Now?" I asked hopping up.

"Now?" Harry asked looked at me incredulously. "You want to go now?"

"I don't want someone to scoop it up!" I said grabbing him. "Let's go!"

I managed to drag Harry up and Apparate with him. When I got there I felt a gasp. It was just like I thought it would be. I loved it. There were two giant doors off the porch that must have led into the main room. The porch creaked slightly when I stepped onto it. I smiled. Harry tried the door and it was unlocked. Weird.

I stepped into the room and felt my happiness increase. There was the giant staircase and the 'study.' I glanced at the rooms that would be like a living room. I loved it. All the walls were white and felt old and Victorian. I walked down a hallway into the kitchen and smiled and the giant French doors that led out onto a stone patio. The windows were all multi colored with stained glass. The sun hit them just right and made the floors sparkle. I smiled again. This place was so homey!

I turned back and saw Harry watching me against the doorframe.

"Well?" he asked smiling slightly.

"I love it," I whispered. He just nodded and stood up straight.

"Enough to buy it?" Harry asked in a peculiar voice.

I turned to him coyly. "Yeah enough to buy it," I said smiling.

"Good, I already did," Harry answered matter-of-factly.

"You what?" I bellowed. Harry looked shocked and stepped back a foot.

"What?" he asked still looking on edge.

"You bought it without even asking me?" I said trying to calm myself down.

"I knew you would like it and she had my money for a month. If you didn't like it I could always just get the money back. Now I wont have to," Harry explained.

"How much?" I asked grudgingly as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Don't ask," Harry said leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"You know what?" I asked smirking.

"What?" Harry asked glancing at the setting sun.

"I think we should christen it," I said in an innocent voice.

"You do, do you?" Harry asked in an innocent voice as well, but I could tell the thought was turning him on. "What do you propose we should do?"

"I am going to turn around, knock you to the floor, unzip your pants, and have my naughty way with you," I said like I was discussing the weather.

"Oh yeah," Harry asked.

And that is exactly what I did.

**One Week Later**

Well still no baby! For either me or Hermione. I don't know who is more angry. Me, the barren wench of England, or Hermione, fattest woman alive. I mean her stomach is huge and the baby is being stubborn and staying right where it is. Yesterday I tried to get her to start jumping around and nothing happened. Well she toppled into me and we fell onto the couch laughing.

There was a pop from the living room and I walked out. Most of our things were in boxes but the few things we haven't packed yet, the couch or our bed, was still in the house. Hermione stood in the living room looking absolutely panicked. I quickly rushed over to her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked. She still looked at me with a wide eyed expression.

"I think I'm in labor," she said grasping my arm tightly.

"Why do you think that?" I asked feeling a familiar pang of nerves.

"Because my water just broke," Hermione says somewhat nervously.

"OK, you know what we're gonna do?" I asked trying to stay calm although my brain is telling me that I need to get someone else to do this. Preferably her husband.

"What?" Hermione asked as though afraid to move anymore than she has to.

"We're going to get Ron, and then we are all going to the hospital," I said putting on a fake smile. "Everything is going to be ok!" Even to me my voice seems fake and harsh in the echoing room.

"Fine. Everything is going to be FINE!" Hermione clutched her stomach in a spasm and gripped onto my arm. I let out a small cry and pried her hands off of me.

"Mione how long have you been in labor?" I asked angrily.

"Not long," Hermione said through gritted teethe.

"How long?" I snarled.

"Like a few hours. I didn't get anyone until I was sure!" Hermione said turning to me.

"What were you waiting for? The baby to shoot right out of you?" I snapped leading her over to the fireplace.

"Are you yelling at me?" Hermione snarled.

"No," I said sticking my head into the fire. "Ronald Weasley!"

There was a faint scuffle and I heard him walking over to the fire. He poked his head in and smiled when he saw me. "Hey Gin what's up?"

"Hermione is in labor I need you to-" I started but what cut off by his whoop.

"Alright I'm going to get Harry and we'll meet you at the hospital. Then while she's being admitted, you can call the rest of the family. Quick Ginny!" Ron snapped. I was shocked he had never took the upper hand.

"Right," I said and stood up.

"Where is he?" Hermione moaned grabbing my arm.

"Let's go to the hospital. He's going to meet us," I said cheerfully grabbing a coat and some floo. "Just step in here," I said cheerfully.

"Shut the fuck up. Who the hell do you think you are? Mary fucking Poppins?" Hermione barked. I just turned to her.

"You know you don't want your child to come out and the first thing it hears is your nasty cussing," I snapped and threw the floo down. I felt myself swooshing around and kept a firm hold on Hermione.

We stepped out and a nurse bustled over to us.

"Weasley party of two?" she asked peering at her card. "You the wife?" she asked nodding at me.

I giggled. "Yup going on two years now," I said hugging Hermione. She gave me a sharp slap upside the head and lowered herself into a wheelchair that had rolled out for her. "Her husband should be here any minute," I said to the scowling nurse. She walked away and I rolled Hermione to her designated room.

I heard screams of pain and severe sobbing. I was hoping that was the babies not the mommies. I could feel Hermione tense as we walked by a room where a woman was screaming in pain as her husband dashed about trying to make her comfortable.

"Here we are," I called gaily rolling her into a private room. The walls were a mint green with ghastly yellow curtains. Over all it was an ok room. Hermione heaved herself up out of the chair and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She came out a moment later.

"So you're not even going to help?" she snarled at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. I tied her in and guided her to the cushy bed.

"There we are," I said feeling myself panic with every second that passed and Ron still didn't show. There was no way in a fiery hell that I was standing in that room while she gave birth. I don't even want to be in the room when I give birth. Though that is going to be very difficult.

An hour passed by slowly. I kept glancing at the door and listening as Hermione hitched her breath in pain.

"Where the bloody fuck is he?" Hermione growled through a contraction. She gripped onto my hand as I wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Oh sweetie I don't know," I said sadly. I was also really angry. This was his wife dammit.

"Well do me a favor and FIND HIM! GET UP OFF YOUR FAT ASS AND GO LOOK FOR HIM. BE USEFUL SEEING AS I'M HAVING HIS CHILD AND HE CANT EVEN SHOW UP!" Hermione roared. I was stunned.

"I'm going to go look for him," I said kindly. I slowly left the room and broke into a run. I went into the floo room and saw a huge line. I frantically thought for a short-cut.

"I'm Harry Potter's wife and I need to make an emergency call!" I yelled to the crowd. Everyone parted excitedly and began to whisper and mutter to themselves. I ran to the fireplace and ducked into it. I went to Ron's office. Nothing. I went to Harry's, nothing. I went to mum and dad's, nothing. I went to each and everyone of my brothers and still nothing.

"Ginny?" I heard someone call my name. I spun around to see Harry standing there looking nervous and windswept.

"Harry!" I called gratefully flinging myself onto him. I almost wanted to sob, but I knew there were more pressing matters. "Where the bloody hell were you?" I asked angrily.

"Oh I am so sorry! Ron started to freak out and…well we're here now!" Harry said happily. I grabbed his hand and tugged him along the hallways. We passed the reception and I caught a sea of red hair.

"Weasley family?" I called. They all turned to me gratefully.

"Ginny tell this woman that this is Hermione's husband not some woman," mum said angrily. I snorted and just waved them over.

"Ginny she wouldn't let us in and I was so afraid I was going to miss it! It's my first baby and I'm so worried and I just I cant deal with this!" Ron made to turn but Harry had an extra firm grip on him. Ron looked at Harry who just nodded and led him along the rooms until we could hear Hermione.

"DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME! I AM IN LABOR! YOU GO GET A BLOODY FUCKING DOCTOR AND FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN WHERE THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND?" Hermione was bellowing. A young man scampered out of the room in tears as we entered. The rest of the family kissed Hermione hello and quickly walked out into the private family room. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron. "WHERE WERE YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD? I HAVE BEEN IN LABOR WITH NO ONE TO TALK TO BUT THAT IDIOT," Hermione nodded at me and I felt my chest swell with indignation, "I AM HAVING YOUR BABY! I WOULD THINK YOU WOULD SHOW UP AND AT LEAST SEE IT!"

"I missed it?" Ron asked sounding horrified. I looked over at Harry who had closed his eyes as soon as Ron said that. I was also bracing for the worst.

"NO I DID NOT HAVE IT YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Hermione roared. Ron quickly caught her into a deep kiss and soon they were laughing and cuddling.

I rolled my eyes and sat back with Harry. I shifted once and then looked at Harry. He was watching Hermione and Ron with a longing in his eyes that it made me sad. I turned around and saw a door opened. I excused myself and walked into it. There was just a single bed, no windows, only the one door that connected the two rooms. I turned back to Harry and smiled slightly.

"Harry, can you come in here for a moment?" I asked huskily. Harry turned to look at me from his seat. He just raised his eyebrows. "Just get in here," I snapped. He sighed and heaved himself up. I watched him walk closer and then once he was in the room I shut the door.

"Are we having sex in here?" Harry asked.

"No! Hermione is in labor out there! I figure she has like two hours so if we Apparate we can go home do it once and make it back before they even notice we're gone." I said kissing Harry firmly again. He still seemed hesitant so I cupped his growing erection.

"OK," Harry gasped and grabbed my hand. The next thing I knew, we were standing in the living room. "Twenty minutes and counting," Harry said and we undressed at top speed.

**The Hospital**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Where were you guys?" Ron asked sounding annoyed. "I looked all over for you! She's going to be led into delivery within the hour and she wants Ginny in there. Stay close!"

"Ron I am not going in there," I said smoothing my skirt down. Ron was looking at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked sounding nervous.

"Are you wearing lipstick?" Ron asked wiping it off Harry's lips. Harry backed away and I glanced at his lips. Shit. They looked like he was wearing my pink lippie.

"No!" Harry said blushing.

"Whatever," Ron snapped and turned back to me. He kept shooting Harry suspicious glances. "You are going in there. It is the only thing that matter to Hermione right now. She wants her best friends in there when she delivers and you're going to do that for her. Ok!" Ron bellowed. Once again I was shocked. He was usually the one who was bellowed at. "She is really starting to hit below the belt. Literally and figuratively." Ron added and I smiled. More like Ron.

"All right! I am just going to sit with mum and dad for a few moments and you come get us when it's time," I said twisting my hand out of his reach. "I will be in in five minutes!"

Ron walked away and I led Harry over to my parents.

"Mum!" I cried hugging her.

"Oh darling this is so nice! I really hope you hurry and have a baby before you become saggy," mum said sitting down again. I just stood there with that fake smile still plastered on my face. I really didn't trust myself to speak so I just turned to Harry for strength.

"Are you excited?" Harry asked finally.

"Of course!" mum said looking shocked at his question. "Although quite a shocker! My little Ron is going to give me a grandchild. Although the Weasley stamina is one that is always strong!" mum added patting dad's leg. He looked up from the paper.

I was shocked. What the hell did she just say? This is why I don't talk to my parents.

"Never a divorce in the family because of their you know what's," mum said nodding at dad who was reading and had ceased listening minutes ago.

"MOTHER!" I cried horrified. She was talking about my brothers! What is her problem?

"Dear don't be embarrassed! I know you must have the sex drive of a man. That's why it is so surprising you haven't been knocked up in the past," mum said. I just stood up.

"I'm going to watch Hermione shove a person out of her. I'll see you later," I snapped. Dad just waved a hand lazily and mum looked moody.

"I was only saying," she sniffed.

"Bye Molly," Harry said still very red in the face.

"This is why we shouldn't give my parents our new address," I said in a low voice as we walked away.

"Nonsense!" Harry said. "Although you do have the stamina of a man," Harry added and I felt him smirk.

"Speaking from experience pixie?" I asked slyly. Harry gave me a playful shove as we entered Hermione's room. I was stunned. Her legs were spread wide open and there was something poking out of her.

I screamed and covered my eyes. I was pretty sure Harry had done the same.

"That is my baby," Ron said proudly.

"Guys did you see it?" Hermione said sounding as though she was crying.

"Look I even got a muggle video recorder," Ron said proudly and turned it towards us. I really wasn't sure what he was doing. "This baby is your uncle Harry and aunt Ginny! Say hi baby!"

I just stared at the camera. "Ginny say hi!" Ron said coming closer. I backed away and tried to regain composure.

"Hello baby. I'm aunt Ginny. You probably know all about me. I am here looking at you while your mother gets ready to push you out. Those are the doctors running around in back of me and uncle Harry. Speak dammit," I muttered and pushed him forward.

"Uh, hello. I'm your uncle and oh look Hermione's going to push," Harry said and Ron shoved the camera in my hands. He grabbed onto Hermione's hands as the doctors closed the doors and got protective shields over the room. I took the camera and video taped the entire thing. So gross.

"One big push come on that's all you need," Ron coached Hermione.

"Just up haven't you done enough?" Hermione snarled but she gave another push and I watched as the baby was literally pushed right out of her.

I was in awe and felt myself begin to cry. They have a baby. Ron and Hermione are parents. This was the most lucky/unlucky kid in the entire world. Mind you this is the worst thing I have ever seen as much as it is the best and most amazing thing I have ever seen.

I felt sick through out the entire time. Oh now they're wiping off the baby. I walked over slowly with the camera just video taping the entire thing. I gasped when I saw the baby all cuddled in the warm pink blanket.

"Do we have a name for the baby?" a nurse asked Hermione and Ron.

They turned to each other and talked softly to one another. Hermione nodded and Ron smiled.

"Yeah, this is Amelia Ginevra. After her godmother," Ron said softly smoothing her hair down. I gasped and began to cry. I wanted a baby!

"Oh she's so gorgeous," I whispered softly. Ron waved me over and I quickly walked over to the tiny baby cooing softly in Hermione's arms. Harry took the camera from me, only to have Ron yank it out of his hand.

"Guys go stand with her!" Ron said and led us over to Hermione. "Mia, this is uncle Harry and aunt Ginny after your birth. See everyone is much more calm. And look! Grandma and grandpa and…everyone else," Ron trailed off as all the other Weasley's piled into the room.

"Oh my goodness a girl! My son has a girl!" mum started to sob into dad's chest. I patted her arm and then let her cry into my shoulder.

"What's her name?" Mrs. Granger asked kissing her daughter.

"Amelia Ginevra," Ron said again beaming at me. I choked again and felt tears in my eyes. They really name their baby's middle name after me? I couldn't believe it!

"Oh how pretty!" Mrs. Granger said kissing her daughter again.

I stood back and took in the entire room. I glanced at Harry standing there like the proud uncle, the camera placed skillfully in his hands as he scanned the room.

For some reason I felt a pull at my stomach and I felt pregnant. Like suddenly there was a baby there. I pushed the feeling away almost instantly because there was no use getting my hops up at all. It was silly and stupid and not right to do so. This was Mia's day. I was not under any circumstances going to take that away from her by mentioning I think I might be pregnant. I am not pushing it from my mind and I am cooing over this little packet of chub that she gets from Ron.

Her cheeks are all rosy and when she opens her eyes I see two big, chocolate brown eyes staring at me. Like little bowls of pudding. I gasp and then smile at her. She frowns and scrunches up her face but doesn't cry. Her face relaxes and she took in the room.

I looked back over at Hermione who is peacefully dozing next to Ron who was sleeping with his head on her lap. Harry was leaning back in a chair, I didn't know if he was awake or not. I didn't want to wake him. My family had left hours before and we were the only people left. I didn't want to loose this moment at all. I was just going to sit here with the little bundle of blissful joy.

Oh god she's crying! I broke her! I broke the baby! This is so worse than breaking a lamp or something! I broke their brand new baby.

Never mind she spit up and went back to sleep.

Harry however seemed to jump out of his sleep. I noticed Ron and Hermione went on sleeping like nothing was happening. Well!

"Hey you know what I was thinking?" I asked softly.

"What?" Harry said sleepily.

"How much a baby would really be neat. I mean even though I have to squeeze it out of something really tiny, it all seems worth it," I said kissing the baby and placing her back in her roller basket and leading it over to Ron where he was stirring.

"You talking about babies really turns me on," Harry whispered. I just smirked at him and kissed Ron's head.

"We're going to go," I said to him. He nodded and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "You are so lucky."

"I love you both," Ron said now distracted by the baby he was cooing at. I frowned in longing and allowed myself to be led from the room.

"Do you wanna go home and make a baby?" I asked casually.

"Hell yes," Harry said and took my hand.

One Week Later

I was lying under the covers just coming down off my high. Harry was breathing deeply and turned to me.

"I really love you," Harry said kissing my neck.

"I love you too," I said.

I watched as Harry drifted to sleep then slipped out of bed and padded into the bathroom where I took a pregnancy test from the drawer. I peed on it and then set a timer.

Those three minutes were the longest of my life. I just stood in the bathroom my back turned to the test, the cold wrapping around my body as nerves surged around me. Finally I heard a beep and I turned around and slowly walked over to the test.

There it was lying on the sink, face up. I picked it up with shaking hands and glanced at the test. I felt a sob of relief and utter happiness.

It was positive. I was pregnant.

I began to scream and hop around in utter joy. Harry ran into the bathroom, glasses askew, sleep clouding his eyes.

"What?" Harry asked. I saw he wasn't wearing anything but had his wand firmly in his hand (A/N Naughty)

I just smiled and handed Harry the test. He took it from me. A minute later he lowered it with a weird expression on his face.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked smiling broadly.

I nodded once and felt myself being pulled into a fierce hug. I began to cry and just kept a firm hold on his neck. I couldn't believe I was finally having a baby! And a good thing too! I had been trying for like three months.

"I'm having a baby!" I yelled really loud. We were still in the old apartment. It was our last week there. We were planning on having sex in every room of the house to give the new owners good luck with their sex life, but now we don't need to! I am officially with child.

Harry bent down to his knees and kissed my stomach. He then came back up to me and kissed me hard on the mouth.

"I love you," Harry said firmly and lovingly.

"Same," I said smiling. Harry picked me up and led me back into the room where we laid on the bed and talked. Harry kept placing his hand on my stomach, there was no bump yet but there would be soon, and kept then kissing my cheek or my mouth or sometimes my neck. I would just giggle and kiss him back. We talked about names and how many we wanted when I got a jolt of remembrance.

"Harry, oh shit I forgot!" I moaned.

"What did you forget?" Harry asked worried.

"I have something for you," I said running into the kitchen. I grabbed the minimized box of home videos and placed one in our VCR. "Close your eyes."

"Is it porn?" Harry asked. I rolled my eyes and waited while he closed his eyes. I went back into bed after hitting the play button and waited.

"You can look now," I whispered. Harry removed his hand and stared at the screen. His face became one of pure disbelief as he heard his parents begin to speak on the screen.

"_Lily how the bloody hell do you use this thing?" James snapped. Lily laughed from the bed where she held a tiny baby in her hands. _

"_Honestly James it isn't that hard," Lily said smiling. She wasn't glancing at the camera but past at it where James stood. He adjusted it and gave a sigh of achievement. "See Harry this is why we don't let daddy touch anything remotely muggle!" Lily said giving another laugh. _

_The door to her left opened and three men walked in holding balloons and flowers. _

"_So this is the little Potter huh?" Sirius asked letting Lily place the baby in her hands. James turned the camera on his best friend and laughed. _

"_That's him. Took his time coming out here, huh?" James asked turning the camera back to Lily. She looked amused. _

"_More hard work for me than you!" Lily snapped playfully. "I was the one in pain!"_

"_What do you call that?" James asked scanning the camera on what looked like a broken hand. _

"_The extent of what you would do for love," Lily answered smiling. "Sirius be careful! He isn't a quaffle!"_

"_Lily I got him see!" Sirius said. Lily turned away and Sirius mimed dropping Harry. James laughed while Remus looked on in absolute fright. _

"_Moony you want a go?" James asked zooming in on Remus. Remus smiled and took the baby from Sirius. _

"_It's heavier than you think," Remus said nodding in agreement. "He weighs what like eight pounds?"_

"_Ten," Lily answered dryly. _

"_Ten? Are you sure ten?" Sirius asked incredulously. He had a mouth full of chocolate. _

"_I think I would know what I push out of my-" Lily was cut off. _

_There is a crackle and the scene opens on what looks like a year later_

"_Blow out the candles Harry!" Lily coos to the baby who is glancing at the camera. "Is that daddy?"_

_The baby nods in pure delight. _

"_Can you say daddy?" James asked from behind the camera. Harry shakes his head while Lily laughs in amusement. _

"_Pure Potter stubbornness," she says happily. _

_Once again the door banged open and Sirius and Remus entered. Peter wasn't with them. _

"_Where's Peter?" James asked. _

"_Working. Something about a break through happening," Sirius answered handing Harry a large package. "Here you go kid. Save it. Might be worth something one day," Sirius said kissing Lily on the cheek. He walked out of sight and you could hear James muttering, "You even dare kiss me and I'll- Sirius!"_

_Lily burst into a gale of laughter as she watched the scene in back of the camera. "You trying to steal my husband Black?" she asked still giggling. _

"_Never dream of it," Sirius answered walking back into view. _

"_James give me that. Go sit by your son," Remus said grabbing the camera. _

_For the first time James walks into view. His hair is messy and he pushes his glasses up slightly on his nose. Harry squeals again in happiness when James picks him up. _

_There is another crackle and the screen goes black._

XXX

I glanced over at Harry who has tears in his eyes. He sits back with me and kisses my cheek.

"That wont happen to us," Harry said firmly. He smiled slightly. "I've never heard my parents voice before," Harry whispered. He began to cry softly and I did the only thing I knew that would help him. I slid under the covers and pressed myself as close to him as possible.

"Now you have something else. A piece of them," I said spinning his wedding ring around on his fingers. "I love you," I said into his chest. My eyes feel droopy and I noticed Harry's breathing becoming more eve. Just before I fell asleep I felt his hand snake onto my stomach. Everything is going to be better. It has to.

A/N THIS IS NOT THE END! To all you loyal readers and reviewers: Have more faith in me! I am not going to up and leave a story to rot! I will not just end this. And heaven forbid I do decide to end this, I will TELL you. I would never dream of spring something onto you like that! Please read and review. This took me a wicked long time to write. My fingers kept cramping up like whoa! Thank you.

Also, I had Ginerva down before only because my computer kept changing it behind my back. I would write Ginevra and it would change it even after I attempted to fix it. I had to go in today and make sure the computer doesn't do that. I am sorry for the mishap.


	28. An Unfourtunate Event

I woke up this morning feeling very happy. At first I didn't know why. Have you ever woken up on Christmas morning wondering why you were so damn jumpy and excited, and then it hits you? Well that was what happened today. I was lying in bed, it was way too early to get up, when I remembered. It was actually when Harry started rubbing my stomach that I remembered. I'm pregnant!

I gave a small squeal and turned over to Harry. He was smiling at me with this Cheshire cat grin. It made me shiver slightly like when you know he's about to make you have an orgasm. That kind of shiver.

"Morning Potter," I said smiling broader.

"Morning," Harry replied kissing my cheek, then down the my nose, and my neck. I sighed happily and turned on my back. "Oh wait…," Harry said stopping and sitting up.

"What?" I asked almost whining.

"It's nine," Harry said glancing at his watch then rolling out of bed. I watched him go with what must have been a look of pure horror.

"So?" I snapped lightly.

"We promised Hermione and Ron we would be at their house by no later than nine-thirty," Harry said spelling it out for me. I growled lightly and also got up.

"Hey who do we tell first?" Harry asked from the closet. I paused.

"Harry I'm going to go make an appointment with a doctor later. You know just to be sure," I said carefully. Harry stepped out of the closet wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

"What do you mean to make sure?" Harry asked yanking on a pair of sweats.

"You know. I don't want to go on for months thinking I'm pregnant and then just having a false alarm," I said laughing.

"Alright," Harry said like it made sense. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. The pregnancy test was lying on the sink, the box at it's side. I moved over to the shelf and grabbed another test.

Three minutes later I saw another positive smiled. I mean how many false positives can you have? They say there are no false positives, false negatives. So there I really am preggers. Haha!

I went into the kitchen and tried to make myself some tea, but a whole bunch of crap fell down and some little flaky crap got into my tea. I figured it was probably just mint or something. It made the tea taste better.

After I downed a cup of the tea and had a handful of whatever fell into it, I went back into the bathroom and picked up the test again and just stood there smiling at it.

Harry walked into the bathroom and took his toothbrush from the holder. He glanced at me.

"You gonna get dressed?" Harry asked nuzzling my neck. I smiled and fell into his hug. He grabbed onto me tightly.

"How long does it take to floo there?" I asked sighing as his nuzzling soon turned into kissing and nibbling.

"Oh a matter of minutes," Harry said his hands trailing from my shoulders down to my breasts.

"Ron is usually still asleep till at least ten," I said in between gasping. Harry was now trailing his fingers over my hardening nipples.

"So you're saying we have an hour?" Harry asked kissing my collar bone.

"Oh yes," I said as he dipped his head down to my breast.

We stumbled into the bedroom already turned on, and tumbled into the bed. I landed hard on my back and smiled as Harry slid on top of me and resumed his kissing and fondling.

I pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his pants off. Harry's hands were now moving down my outer thigh and slowly working into the center. I spread my legs a little more letting him rest comfortably on my stomach. His fingers began to tease me as we kissed again. I brought my feet up and began to tug his boxers off his hips. He went to take off his glasses when I stopped him.

"Keep them on," I said moaning as he slowly began to stoke me.

"Turn you on?" Harry asked as I began to kiss his neck.

"Yup," I said raking my fingers over his Quidditch toned body and further done to his abdomen. He hitched in his breath as I made my way further down until I reached my destination.

Harry resumed his teasing and I gave a cry of pleasure as he sunk two fingers deep into my center. I picked up my pace as I felt my climax approaching. Harry felt it too because he scooted down, spread my legs, and flicked his tongue over my erect clit. I cried out as I felt my orgasm rush over me. Harry continued his teasing for a moment until I pulled him up and flipped over so that I was on top.

I kissed his neck and collar bone, then slowly made my way down to his stomach. I took him in my hand and slowly stroked him, picking up my pace as I heard his breath becoming shorter. When I felt he was close I bent down and took him in my mouth. He let out a low groan and grabbed onto my head, pushing me further towards him. I could feel him reaching his peak and was about to continue, when he roughly pulled me up and flipped me over.

I felt him enter me and begin his rhythmic pace. A minute later I could feel myself about to climax and grabbed onto his back. I pushed his face closer to mine in what was meant as a kiss, but just ended up having our face squashed together while we breathed raggedly. I wrapped my legs around him and licked the outer shell of his ear.

His hand had slid onto my nipple and gave it a little tug. I felt myself explode with a small cry of delight, hearing Harry do the same a minute later.

For a minute and a half, we just lay there breathing deeply. Harry rolled over and kissed my cheek. I wiped sweat off of my brow and continued to gulp for breath. Seriously I was unable to breath it was that intense. Like being sucked under water in the ocean and trying desperately to come up and take a real breath before sinking back down, but being unable too, so that when you can finally breath, you're breathing like it's going out of style.

Anyways, we lay there for a moment.

"What time is it?" I asked finally breathing normally.

"Nine-thirty-five," Harry said and I regretfully got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I took a shower, washed my hair, walked past Harry and got dressed. Harry walked into the bathroom and came out five minutes later. He was back over to the closet and grabbed the same clothes he was wearing, and shoved them back on. I turned to him and kissed his deeply. I pushed into him, so that he was pushed against the wall. He seemed shocked at my answer but still kissed me back.

I ran my hands up and down his body before moving on to kiss his neck. Harry quickly made me stand up straight and back up a foot or so. "I really wouldn't do that," Harry gasped turning pink.

"Sorry," I muttered smirking.

We walked into the bare living room and flooed to Hermione and Ron's.

The kitchen was empty and I could hear a small cry from the bedroom.

"Guys?" I called wiping my sleeves off. I walked into the living room to see Ron and Hermione sitting peacefully by the fire. "What are you doing?"

"We're sitting," Hermione answered in a calm voice.

"Are you drugged?" Harry asked not sure of what to do. They looked like Stepford people. I saw the movie this summer with Hermione.

"No! She's asleep. She has been crying non-stop for hours. Literally! She started at like four in the morning and didn't stop until about three minutes ago. I am so exhausted!" Hermione said turning to us. I noticed Ron must have dozed off.

"Why don't you two go get some sleep?" I asked kindly.

"You don't know anything about babies!" Hermione said although really looking like she wanted to marry my idea.

"It'll be great practice," I said cheerfully. I stopped and looked at Harry who was watching Hermione to see a change in her appearance. She wasn't even listening to me.

"Yeah well…if you really want to," Hermione said distractedly.

"Go sleep," I said firmly.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Go," I said warmly.

She burst into tears and pulled me into a rough hug.

"This is why you are the babies god-mother," Hermione whispered before levitating Ron to their room. I sighed and sat back on the couch.

"How long do newborns sleep I wonder?" I asked leaning my head on Harry's shoulder.

"Why?" Harry asked as my hand slid up and down his stomach. Harry was looking tense and kept glancing at the stairs as though expecting Ron and Hermione to rush down any second and yell at us.

"Lighten up," I whispered into his ear. My hand slid lower and began to move in small circles, pressing harder into his body. He let out a groan and grabbed my hand. I pushed him away and kept doing what I was going to do. Harry began to breath more with unsteady breaths. I could feel his arousal and slowly slid his zipper down. He gulped and continued to watch the stairs. I shook him out from behind his jeans and stroked him lightly.

"Ginny-," Harry said desperately as I slowly slid my tongue out to caress his head. He groaned into his fist and stopped all attempts to physically stop me. He was now saying something but not clear enough because it kept getting trapped in moans. I let him glide into my mouth and began to pick up my tempo. I felt him get ready to climax when a Mia started to cry. I hopped up instantly and heard Harry give me a sound of anger. I just glanced at him and quickly bent down and slid him back in. After another minute Harry groaned and spilled into my mouth. I kissed his head and ran into the baby's room. Not before hissing to him to clean up. He gave me a glare and slid his wand out of his pocket.

I hopped up the stairs to the tiny pink room where Mia was lying in her crib. I smiled at her and picked her up, letting her head rest in the crook of my arm. She cried again but slowly began to stop when I began to sing and rock her back to sleep. I left the nursery and made my way downstairs where Harry was making himself tea.

After I placed the baby in her bassinet I walked into the kitchen and went up behind Harry. He was standing by the sink filling a teapot with water. I crept behind him and kissed his neck.

He jumped and almost dropped the water on the floor. "You scared the crap out of me!" he hissed lowering the pot onto the stove burner.

"I'm sorry," I said huskily walking over to him. I felt so alive and turned on that I really needed him right now. God he looked so sexy in his sweats and shirt. I just had to have him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked getting to cups out of the cabinet. "Honey, sugar, mint?"

"I want you to make love to me right now," I said unbuttoning my dress. I let it slide off of me and onto the floor. Harry turned around and gaped at me.

"What has gotten into you?" Harry asked sounding in awe as I began to unclasp my bra. "Ginny stop it! We are at your brothers house!" Harry sounded nervous as I advanced on him. "You are a pregnant lady now you cant just do whatever you want whenever you please!"

I just sighed and dropped to my knees.

"Ginny no!" Harry hissed as I tugged his pants down.

"Harry will you relax? Those two will be asleep for hours and that baby wakes for minutes at a time," I replied easing him out.

"Ginny I really don't think I can-," Harry started but let out a groan when I took him in my mouth. Once again he was rock hard and moaning. His hands were clamped firmly onto the kitchen counter in a attempt to steady himself. "Ginny," Harry moaned.

Ten minutes later I stood up and kissed his neck. Harry was still up against the counter breathing deeply. He quickly pulled up his pants and zipped them up. Then he took three steps away from me.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked gulping. I was still only in a bra and knickers and nothing more.

"Nothing is the matter with me," I replied once again going to undo my bra. Harry grabbed my hands forcefully and held them at my side.

"I think that something is wrong," Harry said glancing at me. I kissed him and he pulled away quickly afraid he was going to get to turned on to stop.

He roughly picked me up and led me back into the kitchen where he pulled my dress onto me. I growled angrily only wanting to take it off again and have my naughty way with him.

He made me stand still and then walked over to the fireplace. With a nervous glance at me he stuck his head in and called for my parents.

"Hello Molly? It's Harry. Yes fine. Listen I need you to do me a favor. See Ginny got really sick and I need to take her home could you please come over and watch Mia? Thanks. Alright you'll be there in ten-," Harry let out an almost audible groan as I bent down. "No me? I'm fine. Ten minutes you said? Alright well she's puking. No Ginny…," moan, "…not Mia. Ok I'll see you then," Harry said and roughly stood back. "What is the matter with you?" Harry said zipping himself again. "You need to stop! I don't think I have anymore fluid in my body!"

"Well we'll see," I whispered knocking him onto the couch and straddling him. There was a pop and Harry shoved me off.

Mum was standing in the kitchen and glanced at me. "Oh Ginny you're all flushed! You two Harry! You better get home. Now!" mum said firmly. I grinned wickedly at Harry and closed me eyes. When I opened them I was standing in my living room. Harry was next to me. A second later I knocked him onto the couch and began to rip his shirt off. Harry pushed me off and quickly ran into the kitchen where he rooted through the cupboards. Finally he saw what he was looking for, three quarters empty and some flakes still floating in my half drunk tea.

"How much did you have of this?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I don't know," I answered taking my dress off. Harry glanced at me and gulped.

"Ginny, a few flakes turns someone on for like an hour. How much did you have?" Harry asked watching me with something between horror and arousal.

"Maybe a handful," I said reaching him. Who cares how much I had? I just wanted him then and there.

"Ginny you have consumed an arousal potion. This isn't you! This is the libido talking!" Harry said firmly.

"Will it hurt the baby?" I asked suddenly loosing my drive and nervously holding my stomach.

Harry shook his head. "No I made sure when I bought another packet," Harry said then glanced at me.

"Harry just shut up," I snapped slightly and grabbed him into a firm kiss. He reacted instantly and led me into the bedroom. We fell onto the bed and I was just about the go for his zipper when he pulled me back.

"Give that thing a break please," Harry said shifting so that he on top of me. "I'll do all the work."

I smiled and kissed him again as he slowly worked his way down my body.

**Seven Hours Later**

That stuff should be banned. I have officially been sexed out. It finally wore off and I was able to settle back into the bed. I have been horny for like eight hours. That cant be healthy. I flooed the wizard address on the back to officially asked about pregnant women. They told me not to worry at all. Nothing bad was going to happen to the baby. I was relieved. I had like handfuls of that crap. It should be in a packet labeled something other than mint.

I was still trying to catch my breath and turned to Harry.

"I am so sorry," I said giggling. I was just remembering everything that happened. Before it was like I wasn't even me! I was so turned on the I didn't care who or what I had sex with. It was a good thing Harry was there and not someone else. At first it started slow, we had sex and then went to Hermione's. Soon it started to pick up and I couldn't think straight.

It's finally over!

"That is ok," Harry said closing his eyes. "Some guys would kill for wives who have sex with them…what? Hundred times?"

"At least," I said turning on my side. My back ached and my legs were all crunchy with being spread open for eight hours.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep," Harry murmured into my neck. I nodded although my eyes were already closed and the heaviness was setting in.

Once again, Harry moved his hand over to my stomach before I drifted off the sleep.

A/N Please read and review. Apparently we are no longer allowed to thank you or refer to reviewers anymore (gives a sniff of anger) so if you want me to reply to you, simply leave me an email address. But please read and review. Thank you.


	29. Seeing Baby Potter

"Everything seems fine. I think you will be delivering about…shall we say late July?" the doctor asked me. I just stared at the screen at what was going to be my baby. Like I cared when! I just wanted this baby right now. Why does it take nine bloody months? Why cant someone drop them at the door three days after you call for it? And this whole shoving the baby out of my cooch is seriously something I am not looking forward too. Plus I forgot to tell my family. Well alright I didn't forget I just don't want to yet. Right now this is a special time between me and Harry and my family would fuck it up royally.

"That's fine," I said in a choked voice. Harry gave my hand a squeeze as we both just stared transfixed at what was on the screen. The doctor just kept talking to himself telling us information but I couldn't hear a thing he was saying. I was just staring at the picture.

"All right and now we're going to look at your sonogram," the doctor said moving the thingie around. The screen came to life.

"I was already looking at my baby," I said pointing at what disappeared.

"That is a screen savor," the doctor said frowning at me. I felt my cheeks heat up. Harry snorted and quickly turned into an obvious cough. He was looking at it too!

"What's a screen savor?" I asked Harry once the doctor left to get gel. I am not shoving anything into me if that's what he is going for he can turn right around.

"They have them on computers and stuff. I don't know why they have them at a wizard's office though," Harry said frowning in bemusement.

"And you didn't have to laugh!" I snapped angrily. Harry merely laughed again. "You were looking at it too!"

"No I wasn't," Harry said sitting back in his seat.

"Yes you were," I said loudly. Harry shook his head and I almost hit him. I didn't, but you see where this is going.

Three minutes later the doctor walked in and Harry and I were still in the middle of a, Yes you were! No I wasn't, fight. The doctor cleared his throat and walked back into the room.

"Where are you putting the gel because see I don't like things shoved into my unless it's followed dinner and a movie," I said when Harry caught my eye and gave me a look. I stopped talking and just silently fumed at Harry. He can be so damn-

"That is your baby," I the doctor said pointing at a peanut-like thing. I gasped and sat up. The doctor peered at the screen and began muttering and shaking his head. He went back to his charts and looked back at the screen. "Alright I see two heads."

"My baby has two heads?" I yelled. "I told you that stuff was not save to have in the house!" I yelled at Harry. He once again rolled his eyes at me and leaned forward to talk to the doctor.

"What I think the doctor is saying, is that we are having twins," Harry said. He looked extremely happy. I gasped happily and sat up. The cold gel began to slip into my nether-regions so I quickly laid back down but brought the screen closer to me.

"Oh my god," I whispered in absolute awe. Harry looked at me, then the screen, and turned my head a fraction of an inch. I looked at these two blobs and gasped again.

"Now I know we said we wanted it to be a surprise and whatever but what do you think about…," Harry trailed off with a sideways glance at me. I just nodded once and traced an outline of the babies.

"Ok now if you look at this one," the doctor pointed to a blob and me and Harry nodded, "that looks like a penis." I gasped again. A boy! "And on the second baby if you look at that, that seems to be a penis." Two boys?

"Two boys?" I asked turning to Harry. Oh my lord. But at the same time I couldn't shake away the feeling of absolute euphoria that was coursing through my body. I was having twins. I cant wait!

" Two boys!" I said happily. Harry had tears in his eyes which only made me sniff slightly and then turn into full on sobbing. "I'm sorry I usually don't cry. I didn't even know I had tear ducts," I said kinda embarrassed.

"I'll leave you alone for a moment," the doctor said clapping Harry on the back. He turned to me and kissed me I opened my lips to allow his tongue in. Harry not the doctor…

"We are having two boys," Harry said. I just squealed and nodded.

"Oh my gosh! What if they're like Fred and George? I will lock them into their rooms and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I warned lightly.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said rubbing my stomach again. I sighed happily and let him rub it. He bent down to kiss it the gave me short kissed all the way up to my face where he showered my face with short, ecstatic kisses. I giggled wildly and let him rest his head onto my stomach.

**One Week Later**

Alright so I still haven't told anyone about my pregnancy. There really was never the perfect moment to say something. You think there would be, but not so much. I'm not quite sure how to bring it up. I guess I can just say… 'Hey I'm preggers buy me stuff!' Or I could wait until someone guessed…

I don't know! This is worse than the wedding crap. Plus no one will stop talking about how lovely it will be when I do get pregnant. I already am!

"Ginny?" Harry called from upstairs.

"Yeah babe?" I called from the living room. Harry walked over to the banister and glanced down.

"Have you seen my socks? They were blue and they had little triangles on them with some green stuff," Harry explained. I frowned. I didn't see them, if I do I'm throwing them away, they sound ugly.

I shook my head and he left, once again he came down to the banister and returned a minute later.

"You look gorgeous," Harry said smiling at me with a lopsided grin. I smiled back at him.

"You too," I said and walked from sight. I picked up some ugly socks with green…

"Are you sure you haven't seen my socks?" Harry called from upstairs. I looked at the socks in my hand and quickly shoved them into the trash.

"No, I'm sorry," I said biting my lip with guilt. Oh who cares! They were ugly socks.

Harry walked into the room looking flushed and excited. "Tonight Ron and Hermione are bringing Mia, I think it is the perfect time to make an announcement," Harry said. He walked over to the counter, grabbed a paper towel, and blew his nose. "So I was thinking…Are these my socks?" Harry asked in disbelief picking them out of the trash can. "I've been looking for these."

"Ooh, those socks," I lied biting my inner lip. Harry peered at me for a moment before rolling his eyes and placing them back into the trash. I smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Harry placed his hand on my stomach and rubbed gently. I giggled wildly and quickly grabbed a plate and brought it out onto the dining room table.

"Grab me some forks," I called arranging the sandwiches all nice and such on the table.

"Sure thing," Harry said and returned with four forks. "Here. Oh, is this a meatball sub? I really love these…" Harry was now eating one against all my protests. I don't know what the matter with him is! I told him not to eat them they are for the guests. Idiot.

"I'm starving," I commented before also picking up a sandwich. Alright so much for the guests.

There was a small pop from the living room and me and Harry stood up and just straightened our clothing. Harry kept rubbing his hand over my stomach, which was beginning to become a bump. I tried to suck in my stomach only to have a dull strain on my stomach. Crap.

Alright, so Mia is the most beautiful baby in the entire world and I love her to America and back, but if she doesn't stop crying I will most certainly kill her. She cries every time I pick her up! Makes me feel like some sort of hag. Hermione tried to say that Mia doesn't like strangers, although she giggles when Harry holds her. GIGGLES. All I get is this loud screech that I cant stand so I just put her down and walk away. Well I don't always walk away, but if she doesn't quiet down like within a minute or so, I book out of there.

That is one of the reasons I am worried about being a mother. The fact that, with another persons baby, I can just put it down and walk away and let someone else deal with it. But with me, I'm the other person who has to deal with a wailing baby. And not just one! Oh no, lucky me, I get two.

Finally the moment has come when Hermione places Mia in my hands and I take her gently. I wince in expectation for the screeches that usually fill the room only to hear a peaceful silence. I open my eyes to see everyone else doing the same. Losers.

"Did she die?" Hermione asked checking to see she was still breathing.

"Of course she didn't! She must love me now," I said with a small smile. Ron kissed my head and instantly jumped into a conversation with Harry about something or Quidditch. I was just so elated that babies don't fear me! I am not a baby repeller. See my babies wont hate me.

"So why are we here?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"What?" Harry asked stopping his conversation with Ron and turning to where Hermione was briskly placing her glass on the table. Even though I had yelled at her to place it on a coaster.

"You guys don't invite us over here unless you feel you have to, you feel guilty because you haven't in months, or because you have news. Now please explain to me what the news could possibly be? We just saw you a few days ago so it must not be guilt, I don't think you feel you have to just yet, so that just leave some major news. We aren't idiots," Hermione snapped after glancing Harry raise his eyebrows at me. I tried not to giggled and Hermione began to tut.

"Yeah do you guys have news?" Ron asked stuffing his face with a sandwich.

"Um, yes I guess we can tell you now," I said shrugging. "Do you want to tell them?" I asked Harry. He shook his head and urged me further.

I paused and took a sip of my water even though Hermione scowled at me.

"We're having babies!" I cried happily. There was a second of silence then Hermione let out a squeal and pulled me into a bone breaking hug. We jumped around for a moment, let me stress a moment, then I had to pee again. Stupid bladder, it goes off more than a car alarm. That's right, I know what a car alarm is.

"Babies?" Ron asked after he hugged me so tight I am sure I peed myself.

"Twins," I said and Hermione screeched again and danced around again.

Ok so two down…twelve to go….

A/N Please review. This took me so long to write because I got writers block and whatever…


	30. A Journal Says It All

You know what I don't love to wake up and do? Well if you guessed vomit until I gag on my own tongue, then you were right! Congratulations you get to kill me and relieve me of this unimaginable annoyance. Use your time wisely.

Seriously the man-maker seriously had a sick-ass sense of humor. First of all women have the periods, they have the babies, they have so little rights and are constantly pushed down and looked over. While the men walk around not a care in the world, they impregnate women…so what? They don't have to shove it out of their bodies or even, in some cases, care for it. They just have to work and they think they have the hard jobs. Huh.

Well I haven't had a baby yet, I am going to in like five months. So the reason for my weird ramblings is that me and Harry had a fight. This one I screamed at him, and secretly thanked god there're no neighbors, until I went hoarse and then I just mouthed at him. He wants me to quit my job! Quit my job. My job, the thing I love after him and my family and my growing children, and my new black pointy shoes, and my shiny pink lippie. My job.

I was so angry at first I didn't speak.

"What if you quit your job?" I asked reasonably. He stared at me for a moment then began to laugh hysterically. Like I told him a joke or something.

"I'm not quitting my job," Harry finally said still shaking his head with a smile.

"Why not?" I snapped standing up, my bump just poking out of my shirt. "Why should I?"

"Because you're…," Harry trailed off looking nervous.

"Go on say it. I wont get mad. You think I should quit my job because I'm a WOMAN," I said folding my arms.

"Yes," Harry said looking anxious. "because you're a woman."

"You stupid chauvinistic pig! Just because I have the baby does not mean I'm supposed to quit my job and take care of the babies! Hello welcome to the millennium! If this is what you think I should do, you married the wrong woman!" I snapped stomping past him.

"Ginny I just thought it would be easier for you!" Harry bellowed to my retreating back.

Now I feel like an idiot. I had totally been planning to take some much needed time off of work. I just don't need some…man, especially my husband, to tell me too. I am not some housewife like my mother. Oh dear lord he wants me to be my mother. I will not become my mother. First of all there is not a snowball's chance in hell I'm having seven kids. Hello ever heard of The Charm? Second of all, my mother could have been someone. Had she not gone and gotten pregnant three months before the marriage and then shot kids out of her like a broken gum ball machine.

Harry knocked on the door and I turned around and sniffed like I was all upset. In actuality I got over it like twenty minutes ago. I was just looking at names to call our children.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered slipping next to me and wrapping his arm around my bump. He kissed my shoulder and then brushed my hair back. "You do whatever you think is best for you and the babies."

I felt myself well up. This is so stupid, these babies are effecting my hormones to the point where I saw some wool booties in a shop and began to sob like an agony aunt. Someone came over and told me it was ok, the father of my babies would regret leaving me someday. Then after I explained that he didn't leave me, the old woman took off and told me to stop making a scene.

"No I'm going to take some time off. I'm sorry I snapped," I whispered trying to fight these idiot tears. They poke out and then wont go away and until they ruin a sweater, or fall into my popcorn, or like in the middle of dinner. What is there to cry over lasagna? Nothing. But I do anyways.

"Ok. Well excited about the family dinner?" Harry asked sarcasm dripping from his words like a runny nose.

"So excited I want to jump around and sing. What do you think about Bert and Ernie for the babies?" I asked as a joke. I saw Hermione watching the silly muggle show.

"Isn't that a children' thing? I think Dudley used to watch that," Harry said smirking into my shoulder. I giggled and Harry kissed my shoulder again. I got the idea and turned around to face him, I loved the way his eyes grabbed my attention for quickly.

"So like don't we have…an hour or so before we have to go get ready for my family to come over?" I asked conversationally all the while trailed my fingers slowly down his body.

"About that," Harry said smiling at me. I kissed him and allowed him to roll onto me leaning all his weight off of my stomach. He says he doesn't want to put pressure on them, and then have them shoot out of me like if you squeeze a jaw breaker baggie, and then when enough pressure is pressed on it the ball flies out? Well that is what he's worried is going to happen. Now I'm all freaked out I'll lean over and go into labor or something.

So we were making out when I noticed something odd. Have you ever felt that eyes were watching you and then you look over and you see an elbow of someone running from the room? And it scared you so much you throw your husband off of you and make him go down and see what it is, only to have it be Hermione? No? Well that is what just happened and it was so embarrassing. Now Harry keeps telling me to watch out Hermione's coming into a room and everyone had a good laugh about it.

So then I told Ron and Hermione the reason he doesn't like to Apparate and we aren't talking to each other now. Whatever, he will come crawling back to me or something to that effect. Although my chin seems to be growing a little fat packet underneath it. Like I have a double chin or something. So Hermione thought she would be a great friend and tell me all the horrible stuff that happens when you get pregnant.

Raise your hand if you love to loose control of your bladder…Didn't think so.

Apart from that, I will get hairy like Goyle and get wicked fat times two. I was just getting all weepy when my other family member joined me and I had to pretend Hermione was telling me a sad story.

"Which one?" Ron asked and then closed his eyes realizing what an idiot he is. Hermione was glaring at him, I was glaring at him, Crookshanks was glaring at him, only because he was standing on the cat's sock.

Hermione stuttered for a moment then made some real crap story. "There was a cat that lived in a hut and then it burned down and the cat went broke and had to move into a half-way house with all other broke cats. Then instead of using his welfare money for good, he bought drugs and booze and died of hepatitis. At the tender age of two," Hermione said and I shook my head. Mum just stood there for a moment.

"Why would you tell such a story?" mum asked Hermione shaking her head. "That's no way to speak in front of a baby either," mum added nodding at the baby in Ron's hand.

Hermione glared at me and stomped from the room. Really it is all her fault. If she had just lied to me and said giving birth is like going to the bathroom I would have been happy. Instead she freaks me out and I don't think I even want to give birth anymore. I'll figure out a way but it wont include pushing a baby out of my body.

I meandered into the kitchen where Harry was standing talking to my father. Harry looked over at me and then back at my father quickly. Alright so I told them his secret. At least I didn't tell the big one. You know about his being a twenty year old virgin. Would please mum though…

I chatted happily with Angelina who was carrying a squirmy baby, who is now like five months. She is all gorgy and has wicked eyes. Also she has a matching cousin about the same age and whatever.

I got all teary again and had to duck out of the room and into the den where I sat in Harry's big cushy chair. I love this chair, it is all leather and comfy. It holds onto your bum all nice and such. Although it only has one height, so for itty bity sorts like me it is too low. But for tall people like Harry it's nice and right for him. I also noticed that, because he is a lefty, he has everything just so. It is relatively clean and organized. He must have cleaned it today or something. I was sifting, alright snooping, through his things when I came across a small, worn journal. I paused thinking about what could be in it, and what I should do with it.

I could read it, or I could but it back, or I could glance at it. Does it count if I picked it up, decided to put it back, but it fell out of my hands and onto a page? I don't think it counts. I mean it really doesn't! Here I am doing him a favor and I just happen to see something or…something else. I can look, I mean I am his wife for cripes sake.

I picked it up and turned a page hesitantly. I haven't been struck dead so I'm taking that as a good sign. I turned page after page just reading about the life of Harry Potter. Ok so I can see why he might not want me to read this, it gets sorta personal and he says things in here he hasn't even told me.

Like his secret fantasy which I may just have to act out for him. Or when he started…well you know, and then I see it. A passage about me. About the day he realized he had feelings for me.

I was making out with Dean and Harry came by and saw me and just became jealous and then kissed me like a month later or something. All I know is we dated for like a week then broke up. He went off to fight and I just learned to get over him. But he was in still in love with me, even before I moved in. He talks about his feelings towards me and the fact that I was so close only seemed to make it harder to bottle them up. Really it was all so sweet that it made me cry again.

The door opened and I jumped.

"Ginny?" Harry asked from the doorway. I quickly shoved the book back into the drawer. "What were you looking at?"

"Photo album," I lied easily. He stared at me for a moment and then held out his hand for me. A truce. I tried heaving myself up for a moment and then sat back down in defeat. Harry smiled and helped me up with such grace he made me feel like a fat cow. I leaned into him and kissed him again just thinking about all the things he said about me. It made me fall in love with him all over again.

"I love you," I said holding onto his face firmly.

"Did you read my journal?" Harry asked suddenly and I was hoping my face didn't jump the way my entire body did.

"What journal?" I asked smoothly. Harry looked nervous.

"Never mind," he said quickly and led me out of the room back into the dining room where a fire was crackling merrily and everyone was talking. I glanced at Remus and Tonks who were wrestling with a tiny boy who squirmed out of reach for a second time. Tonk's stomach was bulging with her expectant baby. I smiled it was like the Mauraders all over again.

After dinner I was nervous and finally cleared my throat watched as a see of faces turned to me.

"I'm pregnant…with twins," I said bluntly not leading them on with a speech. There was a giant pause and then a roar of noise and everyone jumped up to kiss and hug us. My mother instantly sobbed into my shoulder and for the first time, I let her. It was alright to cry because I was going to be a mother and I was going to have to care for these tiny people who were stuck with me for eternity…or until they can move out or something.

A/N NOT THE END. You know I really hate having to say this every time I end a chapter on a happy note. From now on, unless you see a sign saying it's the end, just assume it's another chapter. I have so much planned for this story.


	31. Naming The Twins

I stared at my stomach in the mirror smiling and frowning at certain moments when my hand would rub over the giant bulge. It peaked out of my white flowey shirt. It was a short-sleeve gauzy shirt that came down just above my giant bum. Then I was wearing jean Capri's that came down just above my knee. And white flip flops. I looked amazing if I do say so myself. I have like three months before I have these babies and I do look very healthy. You know except for the fact I'm a total fat ass.

Harry tries and tell me that I'm beautiful and me pregnant is the most gorgeous and amazing thing he has ever seen blah, blah, blah. I told him to stuff it, and now he's sitting in his den and I am posing in front of the mirror trying to make sense of this obese belly that has become bestowed on me.

Why the hell does it have to get this big? I cant even see my feet anymore and I have to rely on Harry to paint my toe nails. There is no way in a holy hell I'm walking around with gross, unpainted nails. Bad enough Harry thinks it's funny to put two different shoes on my feet. Of course he felt bad when I got up, lost my balance, and twisted my ankle. Really who puts on a hell and a flat sandal?

"Ginny?" Harry called walking into the room. I turned around quickly and smiled at him, our fight forgotten. He smiled at my stomach and looked into my eyes. "Now tell the truth."  
"I really did eat that chocolate bar," I said immediately.

Harry opened his mouth then closed it. Then he opened it again and shook his head. "No I was going to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Would you ever date Malfoy?"

"Never," I said scrunching up my nose.

"If all the men in the world died," Harry countered.

"I'd become a lesbian," I said reasonably.

"Any chance I could see that?" Harry said smirking.

I felt myself blush slightly. "You missed that gravy train. If you wanted to see me do something like that you should have told me before I got pregnant," I said watching as he looked crestfallen.

"Whatever. Come down stairs and sit with me," Harry said holding out his hand. I walked around the bed and walked slowly down the stairs with him.

"Let's pick out names," I said firmly grabbing three books off the table and handing him one. "We don't leave until we have names for our children," I said flipping open a book.

"Now are we going funky or traditional?" Harry asked skimming through the A's.

"I don't know. What do you classify funky as?" I asked amused. He sometimes sounded like an eighty year old woman.

"Aarkas," Harry said pointing to a name.

"Traditional," I said shaking my head slightly. Oh yes I can totally picture myself saying, Hello I'm Ginny and this is my son Aarkas Potter. Ew.

"Clifford?" Harry asked looking.

"Like as in, The Big Red Dog?" I asked frowning.

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Some witch in Scotland owns him," I said. "How do you know him?"

"It's a children's t.v. show," Harry said.

"Silly muggles," I said giggling.

"Jacob," Harry said glancing up. I felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of my boulder of a stomach.

"I like Jacob," I said smiling as Harry turned the page down and circled the name.

We leafed through names for hours. Well alright for like one hour, until I finally came to another name that made me smile.

"What about Lucas?" I asked turning to Harry.

"Like Luke for short?" Harry asked scratching his nose with the tip of a sharpie (some sort of muggle quill that you write with. Although you are not supposed to smell it.)

"Yeah," I said biting the bottom of my lip.

"I like it," Harry said frowning slightly like when he's thinking really hard. It usually looks like it's hurting him. Once again he isn't an idiot…more like thinking impaired. "Lucas…?"

I paused for a moment before saying the name that I really had never said. "James."

Harry stiffened. I could feel it and sense it. "And Jacob…?"

Once again I paused and then took a deep breath. "Sirius."

Harry tensed again. I really know how to freak people out. Well, I don't know what he was expecting! We are not just going to forget about them! They are the only people who ever really loved him. Besides me and mum and Ron and Hermione and a few other people.

There is a long rather painful pause. I was beginning to regret even speaking about their names. It seemed rather appropriate in my head, as much things do. Finally I ventured a small glance at Harry to see him staring into space. I felt really guilty for saying anything.

"I like it," Harry said after ten minutes.

"Huh?" I said and then remembered what we talking about.

"The names," Harry said glancing over at me. I just nodded happily and rubbed my belly.

"Who's who?" I asked frowning as the one the baby's gave me a nice hard kick. "Ouch."

"I don't know I think we'll have to see," Harry answered lightly as he placed the book on the coffee table. I nodded once and lay my head on his shoulder.

He adjusted me slightly and then picked up a foot and rubbed it. I moaned as he slowly worked through the bloaty pain my feet hold. He went up along the outer bone of my foot and I gave another pleasurable moan.

"That sounds sexy," Harry joked as I moaned again.

"This is the closet to an orgasm I am going to feel for a while," I said sighing happily as he worked through a knot. He rubbed a toe and I twisted out of his reach giggling.

He just took my other foot and I had to fight not to kick him, my feet are very ticklish. He rubbed all the knots out easily and then moved up to my toes. Once again I giggled and my foot slid out of his reach. Harry sighed and patted my shins. He inched his fingers up my legs slowly. Finally, he reached my stomach and gave it a rub. The babies reacted to his touch and jumped slightly.

"And now I have to pee," I said sighing as the usual pressure was added onto my over-worked bladder. Harry got up and helped me up, and then walked me down the hallway to the bathroom. He waited for me to come out and then picked me up.

"You are going to drop me," I warned nervously as we started up the stairs.

"How much do you weigh?" Harry grunted on the third stair.

"A lady never answers such a question," I said lightly as he strained under my weight. "You're hurting my feelings."

Harry managed to get to the top of the stairs without falling backwards, which he nearly managed to do twice. Nothing like the feeling of teetering backwards and seeing the cold, wood floor that would break your fall. Once we got to the bedroom door, Harry lifted his leg and kicked the door in.

"Harry!" I called in dismay as it shattered into pieces, well not so much pieces as it crumbled in two.

"Oh calm down I can fix it with my wand," Harry said extracting it from his pocket. With a short wave he repaired it and lay next to me on the bed. "Happy?"

"Bloody ecstatic," I muttered bitterly trying to adjust the pillows to my liking.

"Watch the tongue Madam. The babies can hear you at seven months," Harry warned stroking my boulder lovingly. I looked over him, amused.

"How did you know that?" I asked ruffling his hair.

"I do read," Harry huffed.

"Qudditch Weekly hardly qualifies as reading," I said as Harry scowled.

"I read those silly little books you leave lying around the house," Harry said gesturing to one on the bedside table. I glanced at the cover. What to Expect When You're Expecting. Even they don't mention everything. They are the people who try to make pregnancy glamorous. Bullocks.

"Lucas and Jacob," I said trying it out.

"Luke and Jake," Harry said leaning his chin on my stomach and poking it slightly. It isn't a wart or something, I really wont explode. Believe me I've asked.

"Stop poking me," I snapped lightly swatting his hand away from my stomach.

"Sorry love," Harry whispered and then looked right in my eyes. I felt my breath hitch similar to that of the first time I saw him. Right now he was looking at me more seriously than I had ever seen him…er, look at me. I just stared back for a moment waiting for him to say something. This is how it usually went. He would stare for a moment and then say something to me and I'd reply. Or he'd yell at me for eating all the chocolate frogs and throwing out the cards because I already have three thousand Aggripa's.

I waited silently pleading he would speak and say something. Then when he did I wished he hadn't.

"I just wish they were here. The three of them. To see this," Harry whispered sadly and I felt my heart wrench painfully.

"They are here though," I insisted watching as he rolled his eyes.

"Ginny darling they died. They're dead," Harry said with an annoyed tone.

"You know Harry the ones we love never really die. They're here," I said placing my hand on his heart. "And they're here," I placed my hand on his head. "And here," I said placing my hand on my stomach. "The ones we love never leave us. Sure their bodies are buried beneath the earth and we no longer see them. But their memories live on, and it's our stories about them, and the ones told, that keep them alive. Your parents and Sirius are only dead if we cut them out of our lives. Because as long as these kids know who they were, and why they died, then they are as good as alive. Sure they aren't here to lend their… "wisdom" and their own experiences but that doesn't mean they're not here. As long as there is always someone there to tell their tale, then they shall live on."

Harry watched me for a moment and then nodded his understanding. He lifted his head and kissed me, with a fierce passion.

"Thank you for that," Harry whispered when he broke the kiss, leaving us both gasping for air.

"You're welcome," I whispered back and kissed him again.

Two months.

A/N Please read and review. Another chapter coming up. WARNING: If you don't want to listen to me bitch to a reviewer, then don't look. You have been warned. I am pissed off.

Also I would just like to point out that when you read a story from a first point of view, it is most likely someone describing stuff. So, if you have heard our generation speak, most people use the word 'like' more than anything else. When I'm thinking in my head, I usually write that down on the paper. So if she's, Ginny, describing something, she is thinking it and she is going to say it how she's going to think it. Otherwise it seems weird.

Also, I have never been to Britain. The closest I have ever gotten to England is the British kid who sits next to me in Biology. So EXCUSE me if I don't speak like a British person. And I know J.KR. Is British! I'm not stupid.

I think I have also explained that my spelling is crap. I am the person who is usually out in the first word during a spelling bee. My trusted computer hardly ever agrees with me and will replace a word to it's liking. I try and get you faithful, POLITE readers a new chapter daily so if my spelling is off, all I ask is that you bear with me. I'm not illiterate just rushed and very dedicated.

And alright my characters are somewhat out of character, but I haven't read a situation in which Harry and Ginny are married. I have not seen anything, written from J.K.R.'s mind, about what the characters would do in any of these situations. I think that because the whole thing takes place after school, seven or eight years afterwards, people may have changed. Harry might mellow out because he no longer fears someone, Voldemort, is going to pop in any moment and kill him. Ginny can hardly be called out of character because we don't really see enough of her to know what she's really like.

Alright I agree that at times my plot seems a bit hurried. Totally, one hundred and twenty-seven percent agree with you on that. I do the best I can in such a crunched time. I think I allow myself an hour per story, I don't go over that time limit, so if I want a chapter out, it may seem a bit rushed.

And lastly, if it was so F-ing painful to read, don't bother to review. See, I have a English teacher to bitch about my grammar and my spelling (not that she does, because she's wicked cool.) I don't need a reviewer, who has been the only one to complain, to tell me how my story should be. If you want to have all those things in a story then you write them.

Plus, it isn't called a flame because you didn't come right out and insult me. I think we both knew what you intended to do. Thanks, but no thanks Amelia D.

Wow, totally got my entire bitch fit done for the week. Now on to more chapters. Seriously.


	32. The Birth

I am an entire day late. Nine months my large, bloated ass! I tried everything to get these babies out of me. I jumped around so much I had to pee without looking at water, I ate spicy foods that burnt little white patches into my tongue, we've had sex. If you can call it that. I wouldn't, I got no satisfaction what-so-ever. First of all no one can do it if the other person is holding himself up so high that he can hardly push in, because of a nine month, two person pregnancy bump. I sure as hell was not going to do it the other way and crush Harry to death. Then Harry got all angry when I suggested that he lean on my stomach and see if we can just shoot one right on out of me.

Then I was reading something and this woman was walking around her kitchen, and the baby fell out of her! She didn't even know she was in labor and the baby fell into a clothes basket or something. How do you not know you're in labor? I saw Hermione and there was no way that someone could not know their uterus was expanding so that they could push a baby out. Like was she pushing and not knowing it? Maybe she was like clenching or something.

I would totally love to have that happen. To just be lying in bed reading a glossy and then have Harry run in and say that there was a baby hanging out of my cooch. Then I would calmly lift my dress up and he would take it out and we would eat dinner and then the other one would slide out peacefully.

That is how having a baby should be. There would be no bloating and lack of bladder control. Vomiting would not be an option because in Ginny World, women have babies with the most convenience possible. You want to got out dancing, get a manni, then come home and lay down on the couch and have a baby with no pain, no mess, no time? In Ginny World that is what happens.

But oh no! In this world, women are in unbelievable pain for undetermined amounts of time. There is this big, gross mess and you bleed and have all this awful gunk come out of you. Then you have to push the baby out of you. That in itself is why I wish the stork was real. I would just call a number and the stork would show up in three to five business days.

Instead I am squished into my bed, the pillows curved into my back, waiting for Harry to come and walk me to the bathroom. I am so hopeless! I hate having to be dependant on someone and now I cant even get off the toilet on my own. It is so stupid.

I was lying there waiting impatiently for Harry. I needed my book out of the bathroom because this one I was reading was scaring me. I don't like to read about women whose babies fall out of nowhere.

After ten minutes I was cursing him when I felt a small gush and warmth pool around me. I looked down in annoyance. Did I pee on myself?

"Harry!" I bellowed now angry and humiliated. "I'm calling you!"

A minute Harry appeared looking flustered and worried.

"Sorry I got side tracked so I put a tape on and those things you put in your ears," Harry began like I was stupid.

"Earphones?" I suggested moodily.

"Yeah and I paused the tape for a second and I heard you calling my name and I ran into the room. What's up?" Harry asked still sounding out of breath.

"Well I wet myself," I said blushing. Harry paused and looked at me weirdly.

"I wont tell anyone," Harry said awkwardly.

I was about to answer when something clicked. I didn't have to pee, and I usually know when I have to pee. It could have been the fact that I am a real genius, or the contraction that seized my body, but I figured out I was in labor.

I gulped and then looked at Harry through the blur in my eyes.

"Ouch," I hissed and clutched onto my stomach until the pain evaporated. "I think I'm in labor."

Harry stared at me for a moment and then flipped out. He ran from the room and I had a horrible thought that he ran out, but he returned minutes later carrying a book.

"Did your water break?" Harry asked reading from the book.

"Yes," I snapped trying to heave myself up.

"Did you have a contraction?" Harry asked looking up at me.

"Either that or the worst cramp known to women kind," I snarled. "Harry please I am so scared I need to you to come back to reality and help me!"

Harry watched me for a moment, took a calming breath, and helped me up.

"Change and when you get back the sheets will be changed and your family will be waiting for you in the living room," Harry said soothingly.

I made it halfway to the closet when I stopped. I turned to Harry and watched as he gathered all of the sheet and yank them off of the bed. He ran into the hall and came back with new, crisp, snow white sheets, and began to put the bed back together. He placed the pillows back the way I liked them, made the quilt all scrunchy so that I don't feel like I'm in a straight-jacket, and flipped the front down so I could lie on it. He turned to me.

"Do you need help?" he asked walking over and looking at me seriously.

I nodded and tried to calm all the fear and anxiety I was feeling. He walked me back to the bed and sat me on it. He peeled off my shirt and bra and then threw them over his head. He made me stand and slowly slipped down my pants and lowered my damp panties. Finally he took off my shoes and placed them on top of the small pile of clothes. A minute later he returned with an special birthing dress that was all loose and had nice thin straps. I lifted my arms and allowed him to put it on me. He kissed me on the forehead and lifted me up, with great difficulty, and made me lean against the headboard.

"I'm going to call the clan. Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I figure we have twenty minutes before your family gets here," Harry said and then with one final glance he raced down the stairs.

I sat against the bed and began to breath deeply like they told us to do in those foolish muggle classes. In…and out. In…and out. Through the nose, out the mouth. Silly stupid things! How are they supposed to work when your breathing erratically in fright and your all nervous and sweaty?

Harry returned minutes later and sat on the bed and held my hand. I just closed my eyes and waited silently for another contraction to ripple through my body.

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked as he stroked my cheek.

I shook my head once and took another deep breath. This was really uncomfortable. I felt all this stupid muscle contractions, not to mention this unbearable pain the ripped through unannounced.

"Ginny?" Hermione called from downstairs.

"Mione?" I called back not moving because, let's face it. I usually don't hop up and run to Hermione when I'm not about to give birth, no reason to do it now.

"How are you?" Mione asked walking in the room carrying a dozing Mia. I glanced at her and then closed my eyes.

"Well not good," I snarled in a light manner. I don't think I was going to be the nicest person during this process. Hermione however just nodded and sat on the other side of me.

"Where's your midwife?" Hermione asked placing Mia in the cradle that she had transfigured from my bedside table.

I turned to Harry and saw him close his eyes and groan.

"You forgot? You forgot to call our midwife?" I asked my voice rising.

"I'll go do it now," Harry said getting up and moving towards the door.

"Oh no by all means take your time. I've got all the bloody time in the world," I snarled angrily. He just rushed from the room and left me alone with Hermione who was sighing and glancing around the room wistfully.

After a minute no one returned and I turned to see Hermione reading my book.

"Tell me," I said quietly.

"Tell you what?" Hermione whispered closing the book in interest.

"How much does it hurt?" I hissed back. "I have had everyone lie to me saying it was nothing."

Hermione paused. "You want the truth?"

"No please lie to me," I snarled.

"It hurts A LOT," Hermione said biting her bottom lip.

"Like breaking a bone?" I suggested.

She shook her head. "Like having a baby."

I leaned back into the bed. "Someone told me they would rather give birth then go to the dentist," I offered helpfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dentists get a lot of crap but they aren't that bad. I would rather go to the dentist than give birth."

"You're biased," I said dismissively.

"Be that as it may, giving birth hurts so much that all you can do is latch onto something and squeeze with all your might until the pain goes away."

"Thanks. You're very helpful," I snapped.

"Want me to tell you something good about it?" Hermione asked in her know-it-all-tone.

"Please," I muttered.

"It is all so worth is," she said in a hushed voice. I turned to her, my face sweaty and her eyes shining. "There is nothing in the entire world like the feeling of hearing your baby's cry for the first time, or holding your baby for the first time. And look at you! You've got it double!"

I looked at her for a moment. "That is the most helpful you have ever been."

She beamed at me and then got tears in her eyes.

"If you cry you have to leave," I said pointing at the door where a list was posted telling people what would piss me off the most.

"I'm not crying," Hermione said sniffing into a napkin. "I just have really bad allergies."

I glanced at the calendar and felt another jolt of pleasure. "I last more than six hours and these babies will be born on Valentine's Day," I said happily.

Hermione glanced at the calendar and smiled. "Yeah…"

**Ten Hours Later**

Harry sat at my side and sponged my forehead. I sighed unhappily and shifted.

"Get me something. I don't care what it is just give me something to make this uncontrollable pain go away! Please I will do anything! I will do your stupid little fantasy that is written in your diary and I will give you so many blowjobs that your body wont make fluid for months. And I'll do it anytime you want, anytime you get hard I will do it if you just get me something for this bloody pain!" I moaned taking a hold of Harry's shirt after a particularly bad contraction in which I didn't think I was going to make it.

"First of all it's a journal and you told me you didn't read it!" Harry said blushing extremely deeply.

"Pick your fucking battles," I hissed as another contraction ripped through me and I clenched onto his hand tightly. "I'm sorry I read it. Please get me something. Anything. I don't care if it dyes my hair pink! Just give me something that is going to make this pain stop! I cant handle this much longer!" I said and to my horror felt tears in my eyes.

Harry just shh-ed me and kissed my cheek. I slapped him away.

"Don't bloody kiss me! You're lucky if I ever let you touch me again! You stupid bastard!" I roared and Harry was taken aback until he realized I had another contraction. He didn't twitch until I felt a bone break in his hand. That's when he let out a yelp and started hopping around the room in pain. I watched him with a mixture of horror and amusement.

"I am so sorry," I snorted. Harry just glared at me for a moment.

"Max," I said suddenly. Harry looked at me.

"Harry," he replied in a jokey manner all the while trying not to cry from the pain that was radiating off of his body.

"We can not name our child Lucas! That sounds so much like Lucius! Ew! We mine as well name our child Tom or make it even easier and name one Lord and the other Voldemort!" I cried realizing it suddenly. There was another long pause.

"I am so glad you realized that," Harry said sounding relieved. "I thought of that like a few weeks ago and you snapped at me when I tried to say something."

I just giggled and heard footsteps walking down the hall. We both turned to see the medi-witch walking in looking excited.

"Ready to push?" she asked in a cheerful manner.

"Sure," I replied sarcastically.

"I have been on the job for oh I don't know…sixty years and in all that time I have never seen anyone so calm as you when giving birth," the woman said smiling at me.

I stared at her for a moment. "I'm going to die aren't I? This pushing thing is going to be the death of me isn't it?"

She laughed. "Don't you take compliments?"

"No," I replied as my mother and Hermione walked in. My mother smoothed down my hair and walked to the other side where the medi-witch was sitting with her fingers checking my width.

"Ready?" mum asked my beaming at the head poking out from…me.

"Mother get away from there!" I snapped and she quickly came back up to my head.

"Oh my god Ginny you have to come see this," Harry said in awe.

"I hate you right now," I snarled. He rolled his eyes at me and brought out our long mirror and pushed it right in front of me. I stared at the head peaking out slightly.

"Ok now push when I tell you too," the medi-witch said and got gloves on. I stared at the mirror in fright. I cant do that! The head is not going to fit through me! I can't do this!

"Ginny?" Hermione asked picking up on my nerves.

"Cant you just magic them out or something?" I asked feeling as if my throat went dry. The medi-witch laughed again.

"I love you I do! You have to be my favorite," she said still laughing. Then she saw I was serious. "Heavens no! Who knows what damage that would do? Your body is made for this!"

Whatever. She isn't the one about to push two babies out of her.

"Ginny you can do this," Harry said in my ear. I turned to him and saw the nervousness and excitement in him and felt this burst of confidence that seemed to come from no where.

"Of course I can do this!" I said sitting up and pushing with all my might.

I did so for a minute when I felt relieved and then I heard it. The baby cried and it screamed and it was like angel music or something. I had never heard anything so beautiful in my entire life.

"Boy!" the medi-witch cried.

The baby was placed on my chest and instantly settled down slightly. I began to cry slightly at the look Harry had on his face. He was smiling in a way I had never seen before because nothing we had ever done was quite this special. I mean we MADE this. No matter what anyone says, we made this baby.

Mum quickly took the baby to another medi-witch who was waiting with a clean towel. I felt a sense of loss as soon as the baby was taken from me but turned to Harry and saw tears in his eyes. He kissed me.

"God he's beautiful," Harry whispered into my ear. I nodded weakly and began to brace myself for the other push that I knew I had to do. I was sooo weak though.

"Can you do this mom?" the medi-witch asked looking at me over the blue paper sheet. I nodded once and sat up again. "Alright push now."

I did so and another minute later the baby slipped out and I felt empty and deprived of something. I watched in amazement as the baby let out another loud cry. I gasped and felt relieved.

"Another boy!"

Suddenly everything felt right. I couldn't imagine my life without these two little babies crying and screaming on the top of their lungs.

"Times?" the medi-witch, whose name is Lucy, asked the other medi-witch.

There was a pause. "Six thirty and six-thirty six."

"Baby 1 six-thirty, Saturday February 14, 2004. Baby 2 six-thirty six, Saturday February 14, 2004. You did good mom, not many women could do that twice in one night," Lucy said sounding as though I had won her respect.

I just nodded sleepily and felt Harry give me another kiss. Hermione was crying and hugging mum who looked like if she cried anymore she was going to vomit all over my carpet.

"My baby has babies," mum sobbed again.

"Names?" Lucy asked ticking something off on a piece of paper. I turned to Harry questioningly.

"We still like Jacob right?" he asked looking like he was thinking. I nodded slowly.

The baby's were wheeled over to me and I glanced at their gorgeous features. Baby 2 was sleeping peacefully while Baby 1 was moving around trying to get used to his new surroundings.

I pointed at Baby 2. "Jacob Sirius."

Harry nodded his agreement and kissed my cheek again.

"Baby 1?" Lucy asked looking at us. I frowned in concentration trying to find a name just right for the baby. I looked at his chubby cheeks and the way he was all squinty like he was totally thrown by his surroundings. I turned to Harry and gave him a look that said I was open to all and any ideas.

"Alexander," Harry finally said and I smiled.

"Alex Potter…I like it," I said smiling happily.

"Middle?" Lucy asked now snapping on gum like a bored teen with a summer job(I admit to being a gum popper when people come in and take a long ass time.)

"James," Harry said firmly touching the baby's cheek. "Alexander James."

"Alright then. Now you have like three months to change your mind or something. Can we let your family in now?" Lucy asked smiling at us.

I nodded and she opened the double doors and my family and Remus and Tonks toppled in. I kissed Harry again and sighed happily.

"Ours," I said smiling.

"Ours," Harry said kissing me again.

For the first time in Harry's life he had a family.

A/N Please read and review. So help me Cher if anyone, ANYONE, reviews asking if this is the end. Just…don't. I am sorry for the wait but I had an anxiety attack Wednesday night and I don't know if anyone has ever had them but their not good and I was so tired that I didn't get on the computer yesterday. I am so sorry for the weight. Oh and the mean reviewer was not the cause of it. It was something within my own mind, but I do appreciate the hundred or so people who immediately rushed to my defense. I literally perked up. My mother thought I snuck a painkiller or something. Alright review please!


	33. Sleepness Nights

I sat on the bed as my family piled in to see my darling boys who I swear tried to make it out as quickly as possible. Alexander, affectionately nicknamed Alex, entered the world first and foremost. He is just all squiggly and chubby with his tiny little legs and feet I really could just pop into my mouth and eat they are so chubby and yummy. He had big green eyes that just suck you in, quite like his daddy's. He seems to be more alert and interested in his surroundings. He keeps glancing around the room and over at his younger brother who was just silently laying there.

Jacob, Jake for short, entered the world last but not least. He just gave one single cry and seemed to be over the whole baby cliché. He waited patiently for the nurse to clean him and seemed to become attached to us the moment he set eyes on us. He is also a tiny little porker he is, with those fat pinch able cheeks that you need to clasp your fingers over. I knew from the moment I saw him that he would have to have his middle name Sirius. Hello this is a serious baby. Kind of a play on words and whatever.

"Oh Ginny they're marvelous," mum said welling up again as she touched Alex. She kissed Harry on the head and whispered something in his ear. It better not be here thanks for him knocking me up…I couldn't handle that at all!

"Mother of Merlin Gin!" Fred exclaimed when he saw their size. "These are like piglets! How did you squeeze these out without ripping in half?"

I just smiled at his comment because I was really thinking the same thing. They each weight about eight or nine pounds. That birth should have killed me had I not been to stubborn to give up.

"I don't know…" I said smiling. My eyes were drooping but I wouldn't let myself slip into sleep just yet. Besides I wanted to be awake for my babies!

Remus walked in and hugged Harry gruffly. Harry hugged him back just as roughly and they didn't let go of each other for a long time. Tonks had come over holding onto a tiny little baby bundled into a blue, velour blanket. She also had another boy attached to her leg while a girl proudly crossed the room and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"Guess what?" Lola Lupin asked excitedly. I turned to her with a bright smile as Tonks kissed my head and let me feel the baby's head. "My daddy's a werewolf!" she said and gave a loud howl.

I snorted and Tonks looked horrified. "Lola Andromeda Lupin what have I told you about that?"

Lola just smirked and kissed Ginny's cheek. At five she knew that her parents really didn't mind what she did just as long as she kept safe.

"How did she even find out?" I hissed as Lola held onto her younger brother.

"Remus let it slip," Tonks said patting my hand. "You did good."

"Thanks," I said sleepily and tried to keep my eyes open.

"Ginny?" Harry asked softly. I turned to him with a giant smile as I saw the baby he had in his hand. He was the chubbiest little cherub ever and I just had to hold him.

"Hello Alex," I whispered happily and moved him on to the side so Jake could rest next to me. Once on top of me it felt as if someone had dropped bowling balls onto me. It was the best feeling in the world. Harry kicked off his shoes and slid in next to me as everyone milled around the room oohing and ahhing over the babies. I just smiled proudly and kissed their heads.

Ron kissed my cheek and placed a ten month old Mia on the ground where she managed to stand, but still needed his fingers to keep her balance.

"My hero," Hermione muttered into my ear as she gently brushed my hair into a ponytail. It had fallen out because I kept moving and twisting in pain. It's all good now. I smiled at her and almost laughed had to babies not stopped my chest from moving.

Three hours later everyone had filed out and left me and Harry alone to get some sleep. I knew that my mother and Hermione, and maybe even Tonks, were waiting in the kitchen in case I needed help. Right now all I needed was a quick nap or something like that. Harry allowed me to rest my head onto his chest as the babies dozed peacefully in their adjoining crib.

"I love you," I whispered sleepily.

"I love you too," Harry said fiercely and kissed my head. I let myself fall into a deep slumber.

Another four hours later I was awoken by a small sniffle and quickly sat up, knocking Harry's head off of mine so that he jumped up.

"Wassamatter?" he asked blearily and pulled on his glasses. I looked at the crib where Jacob was shifting slightly. He seemed to be wakening so I slid out of bed and made my way over to him. He looked up at me with a calculating expression that made me smile and gladly slid into my arms. His weight felt right and perfect, even though I could feel my muscles sizing up with the expected loud I would be carrying around now.

"Hello baby," I said in a soft, soothing voice. He didn't cry just blinked at me for a moment before leaning closer into me. I smiled and sat down in the rocker someone had enough brains to put in the room, my guess was Mione. I leaned into it, my short white nightgown flowing around my legs. Jake seemed to be hungry because he kept looking at me weirdly. Finally I just pulled aside the buttons and exposed myself so he could suckle. He did greedily and it pinched a bit but soon it felt comforting and just nice. This was something that I could do with just him and me, and then with Alex.

Harry watched me for a moment before I smiled over at him sweetly. "Yes dear?" I asked my eyes all foggy and whatever from sleep deprivation.

"Did I ever tell you that I think you are the sexiest, most amazing woman I have ever laid eyes on?" he asked just watching me with passion.

"It might have come up once or twice," I said casually. He smirked at me and left the room for a moment. As soon as he left Alex started to cry and I looked over at him.

"It's alright baby," I cooed but my voice wasn't enough for him. He kept crying and thrashing around. "Alex baby," I tried again and he let out another loud wail that frightened me. I tried to adjust Jake so I could go see the other baby but Jake was at an awkward position and I would suffocate him if I did.

Harry entered the room to see me looking frightened with giant tears in my eyes. I stared at him for a moment before bursting into hysterical tears.

"Alright," Harry said comfortingly. He walked over and picked up Alex gently and he stopped crying immediately, Alex not Harry.

I just patted Jake's arm while he continued to breast feed which is another thing people tell you is so magical. I know I've said that it is wonderful personal time or some bogus shit like that but really you have to sit there for endless hours until the milk is all gone. That's like waiting for someone to drink from a water bottle on a cold day. There is no guarantee they'll even do it and then you're left with this half filled…thing that drips and whatever. I wont get gross because I unlike some other people, Hermione, do not feel the need to share everything that happens. It might seem like I might or want to…but I don't!

"How did you do that?" I asked trying to wipe the tear that was making my nose all itchy and drippy. I kept flicking my head to the side and nothing happened. Well the tear drop went up my nose…

"I have the magic touch," Harry said making faces at the baby who was just staring at him. Really why do that? You spend countless minutes puckering up and whatever and this baby doesn't even know it's alive. Hell it just got pushed into the world not even twenty-four hours ago.

"Sure," I said and attempted to get up. Jake allowed me and I went over to the bed where Harry was sitting peacefully. Mother of Merlin I am wicked sore! My entire body is just telling me to sit down and stop moving because I did just loose sixteen pounds of human life. How many women do you know who do that daily? Well some women do…but never daily and hardly ever eight pound twins.

I crumpled onto the bed and Harry kissed me again. I just gave him a sleepy smile and leaned my head on his shoulder. That moment of silent bliss lasted thirty seconds before Jake literally pushed my boob away from his face. I didn't know whether I should feel hurt or relieved he didn't want it anymore. Now it was Alex's turn. Your body must put more milk in if they know there's going to be twins. It's like if you go to a take-out and let them know there are a lot of people in your muggle car, they'll give you extra ketchup. My body must have saw, or felt, the extra baby and gave me another boob of milk. Very crafty.

**One Sleepless Week Later**

I look like a beat-up, smelly bird woman. My hair must have a nest in there and my eyes are all droopy from lack of sleep. All theses gorgeous little miracles do is cry! They are a week old! What the fuck could they possibly be crying about? I feed them and I change them and I keep them warm. Hell I tell them that I love them every thirty seconds!

"C'mon Alex…shh it's ok momma's got you," I said desperately. It was three in the morning and I have had maybe an hour of sleep…all week. Give or take twenty minutes.

Alex gave another wail and I tried to keep as calm as I could while Harry ran to get a bottle or some nappies. I placed him closer to my chest and tried to swing him back and forth but he just wailed again.

"Please go to sleep! I am your mother! I brought you into this world and I am telling you to sleep!" I finally wailed and then…silence. At first I thought my eardrums had finally burst and I was put out of my short lived misery…but Alex was sleeping. He fell fast asleep. My yelling rendered him unconscious! I knew seventeen years with my mother would pay off.

Harry came back into the room looking just as roughed up as I was. He stared at me and then slid down the door and put his head in his hands.

"Are you crying?" I hissed angrily. He just looked up at me annoyed and thrust the bottle into my hands. I took it gratefully and placed it near the crib in case Alex wanted it again. I was praying they would let me sleep for the rest of night but I didn't see that happening. They seemed to like the game they played.

One twin would wake and keep me up for an hour, fall asleep, let my get thirty minutes of sleep, then twin two would wake up for an hour and keep me up and continue this sick cycle. Sometimes Harry would get up instead and then in that case, both would wake up. They hate me already. I can totally tell.

We slid into bed and leaned against each other.

"I love you," he whispered and I kissed his head half-heartedly. I had no more strength left in me. These little amazing babies sucked it out of me.

"I love you too," I said back and fell asleep.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a baby cried.

I began to sob uncontrollably and made to get up.

"You stay. I'll get it," Harry said and stumbled out of the room. I watched him go and smiled to myself. I seriously married the most amazing man in the entire world.

Hermione says that without magic the babies will only do this for a couple of months and then stop…I am totally using magic to speed up this process. Otherwise I am a silly muggle sobbing over her hair. I will not stoop to that level.

A/N Please read and review. This is more like a filler but hey! I try.

Also now I don't mean to bitch again, but I try my best! I hate when people pick out all these little mistakes I make. I am only one person who busts her ass to get chapters to twenty different stories. I am totally going to make mistakes. I just wrote a chapter for one story while thinking of something else in another story and I had to delete the entire thing. I literally burst into tears. So please from now on, if you want chapters weekly even daily, do not bitch because I make some tiny mistake. Thank you!

(Zen!) All better.


	34. Fred and George Help Out

**Six Months Later**

Silence. That is all I have been hearing for months now…nothing. Just silence from the sleeping angels that have been called my children. They must have known they were pissing me off because they went all quiet and whatever. They are so sweet and everyone in my family has been more than helpful. Well as helpful my family can get…

Fred and George thought they were helping and I have just recently beat the crap out of them. See the twins were up, the babies not the idiots, all night. I don't think I slept more than twenty minutes over the past week so obviously I was exhausted. So I'm sitting by the cribs trying to place Alex into a trance when I dozed off and just fell right to sleep.

When I woke up I resumed my stupid little dance thing with the bear that jiggles. I realized how flipping sore I was, then I looked over at the clock and saw that I was indeed sleeping for three hours. Obviously I thought my kids had smothered to death so I jumped up and looked in the crib and they weren't there. They weren't there. Do I need to repeat myself again?

I ran down the stairs tripping and falling and started calling their names. Stupid I know but people do crazy things when they think their twins have been kidnapped by an evil dark wizard. So I started screaming wicked loud like crazy woman screaming and then the crying started. The blinding tears and the horrible sobs that leave you gasping for breath.

After I had asked my mother if she had seen the babies I went back into the living room and tried to think of what to do. I stood there for a minute absolutely paralyzed with this stupid, unknown fear that I had never in my life felt. I couldn't think straight and I was sure they were gone from us.

That's when my idiot brothers walked through the front door wearing some silly little hats and each holding a baby. I nearly fainted right there, but my amazing Quidditch skills kept my afoot.

I let out a relieved shriek and ran to them. I kissed the their chubby little cheeks and their silly little hands as Fred and George placed them in a crib that was by the couch. I smiled at the babies for a moment and then turned around to face my brothers.

I smacked them both as hard as I could in the arms. "What is the matter with you?" I bellowed so angrily that they backed up instantly. "I thought they were GONE! I THOUGHT SOMEONE HAD COME IN AND TOOK MY CHILDREN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE? TO FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE JUST LOST ANYTHING AND EVERYTHNG THAT MEANT ANYTHING TO YOU? OBVIOUSLY NOT! OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS TO DO!"

"Ginny we're sorry!" Fred cried as I aimed another heavy blow onto his chest. "Harry told us you needed a break and we agreed I mean you don't exactly look as dashing-"

"Regardless," George pressed on sending a furious glance at Fred as I flared up again. "We were just trying to help out. We should have said something but then I guarantee you wouldn't have slept anyways. So really we were doing you a favor. Just think if you had slept another ten minutes."

"Oh yes let's," I snapped and went back over to the crib where Alex had dozed off and Jake was staring at his hand as though it were a miracle. I let out a defeated sigh and flopped onto the couch.

"I'll tell you what," George said looking like he was feeling sorry for me. Usually I don't take charity from anyone, but I seriously needed what they were suggesting at this point. "You go freshen up and whatever, and go surprise Harry at the Ministry. We know for a face you two haven't had a moment alone since the babies so I ordered you a special room in some hotel and you two can just have a night alone."

I almost cried with such a sense of love for my older brothers who usually make me cry for other reasons. "I can't just leave them here," I said motioning to the sleeping bundles.

"I'll take them back with me," George said smiling at her. "Katie would love the extra company."

"Now Ginny we hardly ever offer anything quite like this so I would-" Fred began but I had hopped onto them with a rough hug and turned and sprinted up the stairs. Once upstairs I got into the shower and cleaned all the applesauce and baby smell off of me.

Once I got out I went into my room to find a dress the would be appropriate for such a night…

Finally I got out the dress I wore when Harry and I went on our first date. It seemed like that would be a good choice, not that he would remember or anything. I did my hair in some twirly little bun on my head and allowed little trundles to glide around my face. I put on make-up and took a breath mint. I glanced at myself and scrunched up my nose slightly. I was still a little heavier than I was before the boys. Not much I weighed like one-ten and now I weigh one-twenty. Harry really didn't seem to mind it too much.

I looked at the clock and saw it was still only like two in the afternoon. If we could get to the hotel, unpack and whatever, and then just go walking around, we could go back and eat and then have sex. It would be the perfect day. Of course Harry wasn't going to need any persuasion to go. All I needed to do was hike up my skirt or lean over and he was all over me hard and ready. But still I put on my sexiest underwear and packed him some clothes to change into. He couldn't ruddy well pop into some hotel wearing his work robes. They would think we were some sort of Morons or something…

"Ginny what the hell is taking you so long?" Fred bellowed up the stairs. Honestly if they weren't providing my only means for escape I just might have yelled something angrily down the stairs. But I didn't, I still have some left over Zen. I just pop it out whenever I need it.

"Sorry," I said with much strain. Seriously I should get an award every time someone doesn't piss me off. That would be so much easier. No! Instead of an award…Oreos. I could totally be a better person if there was a promise of Oreos.

I walked down the stairs holding an over night bag for Harry and a suit case for me. Plus two little bags for my boys…Oh no! I couldn't leave them. I couldn't I mean they were still so little and what if something happened to them? Then what? Oh god and Fred and George were going to watch them? I might as well send them out into Voldemort's Death Eater parties with a big sign saying, 'I'm Harry Potter's son!'

"I can't," I moaned sitting on the couch trying not to cry.

"I wont kill them, I promise," George said seriously and crouched down to my level and looked at me seriously for the first time. "Fred will be there and so will Katie and Angie. There is no way these babies are going to get hurt. Ok?"

Finally I just nodded and Fred took me up by the arms and wrapped me into a deep hug. I kissed both their cheeks and then kissed Jake and Alex. They stirred slightly with my touch but didn't wake completely.

"Promise me when we get home I still have two innocent little boys," I warned.

"Scouts honor," George said and did some weird bunny ears.

"Alright…I'm going!" I said almost reluctantly and turned to leave.

"Go get some," Fred called to my retreating back. I just rolled my eyes and stepped into the fire, holding onto the hotel room key.

**Convincing Harry**

When I got to the ministry Harry was sitting at his desk reading what looked like a magazine. There were closed containers of food and three sets of Chopsticks. I smiled at him and he looked up at me surprised.

"Ginny? I didn't know we had plans," Harry said getting up and I kissed him deeply. He staggered back looking flushed and his eyes were filled with want.

"We didn't," I said smirking. "We do now though. Fred and George got us a hotel room and they promised to watch the boys. So I thought if you finish up now then we could go set up in the hotel and maybe have some time for other stuff…?" I trailed off smiling seductively. He groaned and went to say something when I caught his mouth in a deep kiss. He seemed to stumbled back and into his chair and I smirked again.

"Oh just need some encouragement?" I asked knowingly and reached for his zipper. He tried to say something and I slid down between his thighs and spread them open and quickly undid the zipper. He groaned and slapped my hands away almost reluctantly.

"Ginny I-" Harry started and let out a loud groan as I slid him out into the biting air. I looked back up at him innocently.

"You…?" I asked stroking him lightly. He moaned softly and bit onto his knuckles hardly.

"I have a mee-" Harry said and I slowly slid him into my mouth. He gasped loudly and then pushed me quickly under the desk just as a door opened. I paused in fright and heard three familiar voices.

"Harry ok now I have the update and it doesn't look like anything has changed," Moody said and handed Harry a large pamphlet. I blanched. If Moody had his magical eye…

"Moody where's your eye?" Harry asked in a strangled voice.

"He lost in on the train over here," Remus said in an amused tone. I almost giggled and then quickly remembered where I was and who was out there exactly.

"Ruddy muggles! You think they would know not to push a man of my age around!" Moody snarled angrily and sounded like he had begun to eat from whatever was in front of him.

"So how's Ginny?" Remus asked and there was a long pause.

"Fine," Harry answered still sounding strained. I mean I could see why, he was still painfully turned on. "Actually we were going to- Ah," Harry moaned as I slightly stroked him.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked and sounded like he was eating something.

Tonks spoke up with a mouthful of food. "You look all sweaty."

"I'm sick," Harry lied easily and slapped at me. I stopped and leaned against the back of the desk, all defeated and such. If there was food then this was going to be a long bloody meeting.

"You know we should invite you guys over here once in a while," Tonks said once again with a mouthful of food. I smiled and tried not to fall asleep. I was already loosing my horny edge and sinking back into that painfully boredism. Did you know you can't really die of boredom? Like your body won't shut down or anything like that. I learned that the other day.

"Yeah you know if you want we can do it next week," Remus said and I pinched Harry's leg.

"Ow!" Harry yelped and I panicked again. "Ow-Oh yes that would be great!" Harry finished gaily and there was a pause.

"Alright," Tonks said in a weird voice. What the hell is the matter with Harry? He defeated the Dark Lord but heaven forbid someone pinch his thigh or something. This was so boring! This is like seven History of Magic classes being shoved into one boring lemonade. And the stuff they were talking about was literally putting me to sleep.

"Well if that's it I guess we'll go then," Moody said and I heard him leave the room. The door slammed and now only Tonks and Remus sat in the office.

"Us too," Remus said. "Need to get back to the kids."

"By Harry…Bye Ginny," Tonks called and the door slammed. I blushed deeply and didn't know what to do. For a moment I was immobilized until Harry shifted slightly and I remembered why I came here exactly. I reached out and grasped him again. He groaned loudly and held onto my hand as I slowly started to stroke him. I pushed his rollie chair back into the light and continued to rub him lightly. After a minute he had his fist back into his mouth in order to stop himself for yelling out loud. I sucked on my index finger and then rubbed it over his head.

"Oh fuck," Harry gasped loudly and grabbed onto my hair harder. I took that as a good sign and slowly allowed him access into my mouth as he made another loud cruse of pleasure. I sucked on him for a minute before letting him slide out. He made an angry noise and I smirked broadly.

"Well if you're really too busy for tonight then I can just go on home and let you finish your day in peace," I said standing up and brushing myself off. He grabbed tightly onto my wrist so hard I almost winced in pain. Instead I got more turned on. "Yes?" I asked innocently.

Harry groaned impatiently. "Don't make me beg," he said in whiny voice. I just smirked.

"Beg?" I asked in a small innocent voice. "If I would make you beg what would it sound like exactly?" I asked coyly and slowly slid back to my knees and closer to Harry who had hitched his breath in pleasure.

"Please?" Harry asked as I slowly took him into my hand.

"More," I said in a strict voice and rubbed him slightly. He let out another low groan that sounded more like a growl.

"Pretty please?" Harry tried desperately.

"I'm not some foolish sixth year Harry Potter. You are going to have to try just a bit harder," I said harshly and poked my tongue out ever so slightly to massage him with it. He let out another groan.

"Pretty please from the bottom of my heart will you do me this one favor, oh sexiest woman alive and mother of my children?" Harry asked now in a real desperate voice.

"Well if you put it like that," I said and resumed my fondling only with more passion and touching. He clutched onto the chair rests tightly as his climax approached.

"Oh gods," Harry nearly yelled as his orgasm washed over him. He was still breathing deeply when I finished and still held onto my hair tightly. He sat there lewdly for a moment before I trailed tiny kissed up his stomach to his face where he met my lips in a deep kiss.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered and he stared at me strangely. I looked back at him angrily. "You forgot your birthday?"

"No," Harry said in a voice that said he had in fact forgot it.

"I can not believe you forgot!" I nearly yelled as he zipped himself up, still panting deeply.

"Why are you getting so upset? It isn't like I forgot your birthday or something," Harry said and took my hand gently. I rolled my eyes angrily. "Now I'll go home and pack-"

"I already did it for you," I snapped still angry. Harry stood up and kissed my neck gently and I felt my anger ebbing away as a new, and much better feeling seeped into my body.

"Well thank you very much. I knew I married you for something," Harry joked and kissed my cheek again. "Now let us go to this hotel and have so much birthday sex it makes us sick."

I shivered in anticipation. We have not had sex since the babies. Honestly I haven't felt like it and Harry had been so busy he only comes home for minutes at a time and sometimes I'm sleeping when he is home. Tonight was the perfect, beyond perfect night to do it.

"Alright," I said coyly and grabbed his hand. I closed my eyes and when I opened them we were standing in a hotel room with nice plush carpets and a giant bed.

"So do you want to-" I began but he cut me off with a giant kiss that left me breathless. I smirked and undid my jacket letting it slide off of my shoulders. It was so hot outside but I still thought a jacket would be alright because sometimes it got cold and whatnot.

Harry stared at me for a moment and then smirked. "That's the dress you wore on our first date," he said pointing to it and I almost burst into tears. He remembered…

"Yeah it is," I said and walked slowly over to him. He seemed immobilized and then took my hand slightly. I stared at him for a moment wondering why he was prolonging this.

"I fell in love with you again that night," Harry whispered into my ear. I felt another wave of love and realized that he made me fall in love with him all over again…twice.

"Me too," I said shyly and kissed his lips firmly. He knocked us into the bed and began to slid my panties off. I went to lift the dress off of me when he stopped me roughly.

"Keep it on," he said kissing down my neck. The passion in his voice made me shiver and I smiled and worked my way down his body.

After a minute Harry entered me to my absolute pleasure. It had been another like year and so odd months since I have had sex. I gasped loudly and gripped onto his shoulder as he slowly began to rock into me.

Another twenty minutes we were both lying on the bed completely spent. I turned to him and took his hand tightly into my own and just closed my eyes. He went over to me and kissed my cheek tenderly.

"Where are the boys?" Harry asked staring out into the afternoon light.

"With my brothers," I answered and turned to face his worried expression. "It's alright I already used any form of threat and hex and told them there would be more if anything happened."

Harry relaxed and leaned his head against my shoulder. I snuggled down into him closely and traced the outline of his firm stomach.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well I plan we'll be up most of the night…" I trailed off as Harry smirked at me. "But then I thought we could go for a nice walk along the shore."

"I love that idea," Harry murmured to me as his hand slid from my stomach down further until I hitched in my breath.

"Me too," I groaned as he stroked me.

"I love you," Harry whispered into my ear and all I could do was nod as he slid a finger into my center.

Fourteen hours we slid out of bed and went for that walk.

A/N Please read and review. And for all you silly chaps you think I'm going to forget about this fic I say you are stupid. This is the fic that really made me popular and whatever. I get more reviews for this than any other story, I am not just going to walk away from it. Do not fear! I have like a competition between three people each claiming to be my biggest fan. I think that is so funny and sweet and such a moral boost. Oh and did I make a thousand reviews? If so my thousandth reviewer rocks my socks!


	35. A Day To Myself

Someone was poking my face. Why would someone poke my face at such an ungodly hour? Of course unless there was an emergency such as a baby spit up all over my new shoes, or a baby was sick or whatever. That is really one of the only reason I could fathom for someone to wake me from my sleep.

"There better be something life altering going on," I growled sounding much like a smoker, with my voice all husky and kind of nice.

"Come on sleepy head!" Hermione called. I sat up in one of those trances, where you are almost positive you are still sleeping, because the situation you are currently in is so weird it couldn't possibly be reality. Example: Waking up to Hermione laying in your bed, under the covers, eating a bowl of Cheerios, and wearing your favorite pajamas which were dirty the night before and left in the laundry room. She smiled at me and forced the spoon into my mouth as milk dribbled down my chin and onto the sheets.

"Did I go to sleep and wake up a lesbian?" I asked still watching her with fear. I swear if I did wake up to be Hermione's lesbian lover I would most likely kill myself. Or break up with her, whatever I'm in the mood for.

"No!" Hermione said snorting with laughter. I still was not finding the humor in this entire situation. "Harry and Ron took the kids for a day and thought we could use the break. You know to do fun stuff."

"Hermione I like you and everything, but I don't bat at that field if you know what I'm saying," I said pulling the covers closer to me. Suddenly I felt very self conscious about my newly founded, lesbian best friend who I've undressed in front of many times.

"I am not a lesbian!" Hermione shouted and then seemed to calm down. She smiled at me and placed the bowl on my nightstand. "I wanted to wake you up, but Harry told me you needed your sleep."

"And he was right," I said pointedly but she just sighed and turned to face me, completely ignoring me as per usual. I mine as well be talking to myself.

"Like I was saying," she pressed on as though I didn't even bother to speak at all. "I didn't want to wake you up, so I made myself some breakfast. Cheerios. So I'm eating and I'm walking around your living room when my feet get all cold and tingly. I don't have any socks so I figured I would just lay in bed with you."

I still didn't see why she thought this was a good explanation, but from her face I could tell that would be all I was getting for now. I could either take it smiling, or attempt to make more sense and get a tremendous headache in which I would need to find myself a Tylenol.

"Makes sense," I said with some difficulty. She just smiled and flipped over so we were laying next to each other. Every once in a while I felt her look over at me.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked excitedly.

"Sleep," I moaned and she began to protest. Honestly she sound exactly synonymous to Mia, but I didn't say so. Sometimes Hermione got very violent she would smack me and then run away. I don't even get a chance to catch her either because someone, usually Ron, masterly shows up and holds me back.

"This is our one day without kids holding us back! This is our day of freedom! What would you want to do without the kids?" she asked her eyes shining with excitement.

"I don't think we're thinking the same thing," I said nervously tugging the covers back over my body.

"Ginny if I was gay I wouldn't even want to date you," Hermione snapped angrily and I felt my mouth open in shock and anger.

"Why wouldn't you want to date me?" I asked sitting up in bed and folding my arms.

"Well for one, you are a spoiled brat. Second, you are way to flakey. Third, you spend way too much money. Fourth, you hog the covers, the shower and bathroom, and the food. Lastly, I don't think I could have an intelligent conversation with you…ever," Hermione recited and I felt like she had slapped me. She mine as well have with the heat radiating off of my cheeks.

"Oh is that all?" I asked loudly and angrily. "Really don't hold back. You wouldn't want to make me feel like shit or something!"

"You wanted me to be honest!" Hermione protested.

"No I didn't! This is the same use of white lying one would use when asked a difficult question!" I yelled and she looked at me.

"And what would be another example?" Hermione asked defiantly.

"Your ass doesn't look fat in that dress…Did you loose weight?…Your cookies taste good, really they do!" I said and at the last one she gave out an outraged shriek.

"You told me you liked my cookies!" she snapped.

"IT'S CALLED A WHITE LIE!" I bellowed back.

"Are you just mad because I don't want to date you?" Hermione countered. There was a moment's pause in which we realized what we were fighting about. She folded her hands delicately on the blanket and cleared her throat once.

"Yes?" I asked testily.

"I'm sorry I said I wouldn't date you. Also I'm sorry for all the horrible, yet true, things I said about you," Hermione said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'm sorry I told you your cookies suck, which they do," I said back and once again there was this long, awkward silence in which anger was radiating off of us. Neither one of us wanted to continue, nor end this fight so we sat in silence.

I managed to count all the little grooves on the ceiling before I got extremely bored. I had already told myself seven stories all involving Gloria the Glorious Balloon, which I will write down and publish, therefore making buckets of galleons in the process. I was just picking out the outfit I would wear during one of my book signings in which Harry was standing in the crowd looking yummy in his little dress robes and moppy hair. A pair of pink robes, that clash amazingly well with my hair and complexion, and little kitten heels.

"I want to dance around the house screaming dirty words," I said suddenly and there was another silence. I was just about to go back to mentally organizing my closet when Hermione spoke for the first time in fifteen minutes.

"Fuck," she said almost in a whisper and I smiled. She got out of bed and I followed with a smile on my lips.

Soon we were running around the house either screaming or swearing. Sometimes Hermione broke into a song I wasn't familiar with, it didn't matter because she sang it way off key I couldn't sing even if I knew the words. I began to dance crazily and was really able to let go for the first time in a year. I tried to cut back on my language after I found out a baby can begin to hear at seven months. I did not want my child's first words to be, 'Fuck off you nasty little prick.'

Once we were done I made hot chocolate and sat by the fire with Hermione as she hummed a tune to herself. Both of us were horse with screaming but seemed to work out all of the bad things we would have said to each other otherwise. Really it was like venting at each other without saying all the mean things to their face. I could totally tell Hermione she was an up-tight, anal-retentive, asshole sometimes, and I could totally get away with it. Just as long as I didn't say her name or 'you.'

"That was fun," I sighed and giggled again almost sloshing the hot chocolate all over my lap. That was all I needed, hot boiling water flowing over my skin. My skin doesn't need a reason to turn red, whether I walk into the sun to pick up the muggle paper or lay on the beach, I'll get red.

The back door opened and Harry walked in carrying two chubby bundles I was hoping were my boys. He smiled that sexy smile he saved for me, at me and, had I been standing, most likely would have made me fall. I managed to keep myself together as I got one chubby Jake out of his father's tight grasp, and safely into his bassinet.

"How were they?" I asked softly.

"Great. Sorry I'm home so early," Harry whispered into my ear. I just smiled and kissed his cheek. "Mia got sick and Ron thought it were best we get her home so that she didn't get sick all over her shirt."

"Mia's sick?" Hermione asked scrambling over to the fireplace where she stepped in and disappeared within seconds, even though Harry had called her to stop. That got my attention.

I turned to Harry after she left. "So why are you really home?"

There was a long moment that passed and then turned back to me, searching my face looking for a sign of anger. "It was sooo boring! You don't understand how awful that was! Voldemort should have used that as his secret weapon! Fuck the Death Eaters and the prophecy! Seriously gather all your enemies in that room and watch them all die from boredom. Those tough ones, Dumbledore, who manage to not die of boredom will most definitely take their own life!" Harry moaned desperately and I giggled despite myself. The way he was going on about it was very funny. "Especially when boredom kicks in after the first act and you realize there are seven acts after that! What kind of sick minds would think up such a form of torture? And what's with their names anyways? The Wiggles? Hello could you get more gayer? And then if you don't kill yourself from boredom, you will most likely kill someone else. There were thousands of screaming kids…thousands! Parents shoved you out of the way, no care in the world if you're alright. At times I feared for my life!" Harry took a deep shuddering breath and I snorted with laughter. "Are you angry?"

"Yes I'm angry!" I said in between fits of laughter.

"You don't look it," Harry said watching me closely, a small smile creeping on his face. I managed to compose myself and looked at him seriously.

"You stole my one day of freedom! And Hermione's," I added. "She is going to be so pissed at Ron…"

"I tried to hold her back so that Ron could get home, compose himself, come up with a plausible story, and make Mia look sick. I don't think he made it though," Harry said wincing slightly as the thought of angry Hermione. Like I said, fist to face.

"Are they asleep?" I asked nodding the twins. He looked at them and then nodded, relieved. "Good. I think it's time for your punishment."

Harry goggled at me like I was insane. "My punishment?" he croaked and looked at me hopefully.

I nodded slyly and held out my hands for him. He took them eagerly and we ran up the stairs kissing and fondling. As soon as we got to the landing I handed him a pair of rubber gloves and a feather duster.

"Dust," I ordered and he looked at me, his cheeks flushed and his chest rising and falling heavily.

"Dust?" he asked not accepting the things I was holding out to him.

"Your punishment," I explained trying not to laugh at the look on his face. He looked as though someone told him Christmas was over, England had lost, and sex wasn't possible anymore.

"My punishment?" he repeated looking slightly angry. I smiled and nodded at him as he wrenched them out of my hand. "This is really my punishment?"

"Yes. What? Did you really think I was going to want to have sex with you after you came home and ruined my day alone?" I asked sounding shocked at his actions. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go take a bath…with the jets on," I said and almost laughed at his face and the small groan that escaped his lips. "Have fun!"

He hesitated for a moment then followed me into the bathroom nearly stepping on my heels as I made quick steps into the bathroom.

"Ginny," Harry growled and I tried not to smile.

"Yes Harry?" I asked unbuttoning my top. "Do you need to know where to find the cloths?"

"No," he snapped and threw the duster on the ground with annoyance. He was really acting like a child at the moment. My top was off and now I was untying the straps of my pants slowly. He watched me for a moment and seemed to forget what he was going to say.

"Will you stop staring at me?" I snapped even though I never wanted him to stop looking at me like that. He just watched me for another moment before kissing me deeply. I almost pulled back and finished doing what I was doing, but my entire body gave in. Oh so what? He came home and ruined my day alone? Hermione was with me and very close to treading on my nerves. Also I missed Harry and the boys, I don't like days alone with myself. I piss myself off too many times a day to have a successful day without other human interaction.

"Am I forgiven?" he growled into my ear as I attempted to tug the shirt over his head.

"Not if you don't hurry the hell up," I snarled testily as his shirt knocked his glasses onto the bridge of my nose. There was a pause and then we began to laugh hysterically, tugging and pulling the remainder of our clothes off at a rapid speed.

After my bath I went down to where the babies were still sleeping peacefully. They each had a pacifier that was bobbing up and down as they sucked onto it. I trailed my fingers over Alex's little jean overalls. He stirred and looked into my eyes with a smile that knocked the pacifier right out of his mouth.

"Hello beautiful!" I cooed. He watched me for a moment before closing his eyes and going back to sleep. I was not completely sure if I should take that as an insult or a good sign. I mean obviously I didn't expect him to respond, 'Hello mother. Thank you for such a compliment. You look smashing yourself, I love what you're doing with your hair.' I obviously didn't expect him to respond at all, but to just roll over and fall back asleep? Anywhere else that is such an insult.

"They're gorgeous," Harry whispered into my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled as he leaned his head on my shoulder and watched them sleep peacefully.

"How would you like to have some more?" I asked.

A/N Please read and review. Sorry for the wait.


	36. The End

There was a long silence in which Harry just held onto me. I could hear him thinking furiously, trying to decide what on earth I could possible mean by that.

"Wh-Why?" Harry asked in a strange, strangled voice. I smirked against him.

"Just wondering," I said easily.

"You're not…?" Harry asked now loosing all forms of sentence control.

"Goodness no! I am not my mother you know!" I snapped playfully. "Can you imagine having twins and then a newborn?"

"Well I don't think it would be that bad," Harry mumbled now walking over to the couch and sitting down. He looked at me for a moment and then shrugged. "Are you saying you don't want anymore kids?"

"No! Of course not! I just don't want to have on after the other like some frigging…flume ride," I said searching for the right word. "I just want you to understand that I may want some time to get my figure back, and have some fun with them before we try again. I never got that you know. I never had one on one with any of my parents. Even when I was the last one home…Bill and Charlie popped in every other weekend, and if it wasn't them then mum was cursing Fred and George for doing something. I want them to get to know me before I have another baby."

"They will know you!" Harry said frowning. "I honestly don't think they really know who you are anyways," Harry said smirking.

"Oh very funny," I snapped and folded my arms in a pout. "You sympathize with me incredibly." Harry laughed again and I wanted to slap him. I don't ask for sympathy very often and when I do, I would like to think I get it.

"I sympathize with you greatly," Harry said smiling. I rolled my eyes at him and he stopped smiling and began laughing. Next time someone laughs at my expense and I don't allow it, I'm charging! A galleon for a smirk, two galleons for a chuckle-

"Ginny?" Harry asked and I looked back at him.

"Yeah Potter?" I asked.

"I love you," he stated.

"I love you too," I said smiling.

**The End. **

**A/N Never worry! There will be a sequel! **


	37. The Dragon

_**A/N: This is a long time coming, I know. People seem to have a strong connection to this story and I do as well because it was the first story I ever wrote. I wanted to write something that would satisfy a four year wait and this will be a one-shot. I hope everyone likes it, as I've been trying to get my idea into writing for about two years now, on and off. For those of you who like it, please review it and for those of you who hate it feel free to review and tell me what a disappointment this is. This is the first time I was able to start writing and finish writing, as opposed to hundreds of scrapped ideas. Again, after four years, I doubt as many people will care, but this, to me, is something that is finally off my abnormally large chest. I hope you enjoy it, I truly do.**_

_**Also, I got into blogging, so if anyone wanted to visit it, or even ask me questions and such or want to talk about the stories as a group, here is the site: bighairbigmouth (dot) blogspot (dot) com. **_

_**OK, after much waiting:**_

_About sixteen years later...**  
**_

As soon as the sun came streaming through the window, it wakes me up. It is not an abrupt awakening, but a gradual one that persists until I squint and roll over onto my stomach, my face away from the window. I know that at any moment the little magical alarm is going to go off, barking our names in demand until I turn it off.

I let the sun warm the back of my neck, as my out of control hair sits on the top of my head. After the vicious winter we had, the warmer weather (as warm as it does get) is a wonderful, comforting feeling. It is certainly being welcomed. Just last night it was nice enough for the first time in months to sit out on the back porch and have dinner, which was wonderful, as the kids just got out of school for the summer.

I instinctively feel in front of me to the spot where Harry usually sleeps. It is empty, as I knew it would be. I give a somewhat sad sigh, knowing I will see him tonight, but missing him terribly. He has been gone on a work-related trip for most of the week, leaving me to hold down the fort until he returns. It hasn't been as bad I thought it was going to be, though trying to handle my brood is definitely more difficult without Harry here to help.

Last night alone, after coming home from a long day of work, I found the house looking as though a bad spell had occurred in the living room (which I now know is highly likely). The couches were scorched, the walls were scorched and the ceiling was scorched. One of my potted plants either died or committed suicide, while a few windows in the kitchen were shattered.

As I stepped out of the fireplace and let the full force of what I was seeing hit me I felt somewhat dumbfounded. Harry and I have always been pretty proud of our kids. They aren't stupid, we generally get along and we all like each other on a person-to-person basis besides basic family love. However, as I passed my wedding photo, which had a singe mark along the bottom, I found myself fighting all instincts to kill my children.

I let my bag fall down on the ground beside me, my cloak following suit as I tried to piece together what could have possibly happened. I let myself gather calming breaths before I called for my children. Losing my head and screaming without Harry to keep me focused or on task certainly wasn't going to help anything.

"Do I have any children left?" I called up the stairs. What whispering voices I heard prior to my question suddenly died and then there was slight movement above me. I nodded and said quietly to myself, "Well, I have at least one left."

Seconds later, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs until I was face to face with the Potter children.

They stood nervously in front of me, my oldest eyeing me up until I could take the silence no more.

"Would someone like to explain what happened here?" I ask impatiently, gesturing around my ruined living room.

Alexander and Jacob, my oldest children at seventeen, glanced at each other nervously before Alexander said, "We think Harrison may have done some magic. Right, Harrison?" He nudged my youngest child, who suddenly sprung to attention with an eager nod.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked. "Harrison, which spell did you use?"

He turned to his older brothers uncertain. He would be starting Hogwarts this September and had not yet received his wand or his letter. Though he certainly was capable of blowing up a house and had done other rather stupid things in his young life, Harry and I were about 65 percent positive he would be accepted into Hogwarts. We were optimistic. We were dreadfully hopeful.

I know in my heart of hearts that by the time Harrison came about I was already working full time, so most of the day-to-day parenting wasn't really parenting, but a made up word verb I like to call sibling-ing. Which is not to say I was completely absent or anything, but if there was a fight I wasn't always available to go in and immediately break it up. The kids were mostly left to deal with problems on their own. Harry and I thought we were so smart, even bragging to Ron and Hermione about our smart parenting. And for a while, it seemed to work. Our children actually communicated with each other and talk to each other without fighting. Harry and I thought we struck gold. That is, until, our little "angels" started using it against us. For instance, if something got broken in the house Harry and I were not the first to know. The child who broke it, would inform the others and they would all make up an excuse so as not to get in trouble. When they were younger it was much easier to spot. I think my favorite pre-teen lie was when pirates burst into the living room and knocked over my grandmother's vase.

Basically, my kids stick together through almost anything. There are times when no one wants to get involved and then the offending person is on their own. When I was growing up, my family was the exact same way. If I broke something, I went to Ron immediately in order to come up with a valid excuse or at least a script of what to say when Mum started screaming.

And, as I now look at each other my children in turn, I can see they are hiding something and protecting someone. I narrow my eyes and try and sniff out the weak one.

"Harrison," I repeat, "which spell did you use?"

"I don't know really," he replied with a small shrug. "A bunch."

"Ah," I say, nodding as though I am following along with him. "And whose wand did you use?"

"Huh?" he seems thrown.

"You don't have a wand yet, so you must have used someone's wand," I said, folding my arms. "So whose was it?"

"Er…"

"Mine!" Jacob supplied. "I didn't know he took it until I heard all the crashing."

"Right…" I said, nodding again. "Daphne, Cecelia, would you like to add anything?" I ask my daughters. Cecelia instantly shakes her head. Daphne does so a second later, though she refuses to look me in the eye, which tells me everything I need to know.

Daphne is the most reluctant of the five to go along with something like this. She much rather stay out of it, and I won't lie, I don't blame her in the least. She rarely gets in trouble and has to deal with four crazy people who are constantly dragging her into lies and fantastical ruses such as this.

Of the five Potters, Daphne was the only one who inherited the Weasley red hair. The other four have black hair, while Alexander and Jacob were the only ones to inherit Harry's green eyes. I take the briefest of seconds to admire the fact that my children look so unalike and so _alike_ at the same time. Alexander and Jacob are pretty much indiscernible, except for the slightest of scars right above Alexander's left eyebrow from a bad pirate fight when he and Jacob were younger. Another slight way to tell them apart is the way in which they hold themselves. Alexander stands tall and proud, as though on display, while Jacob has a slight slouch to him that comes from years of hunched over a book under his covers after dark. Alexander plays on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and has done so since his second year. Jacob did so for two years, before resigning from the team in favor of Potions class, which threw us as he seemed to hate Potions. He discovered he had a real knack for it, something that was his own that he could nourish and grow.

Daphne, my oldest daughter at fifteen, is incredibly shy and quiet, though with a cracking wit and sarcasm. She tends to stay quiet and make comments quietly to her friends or sister. Most people assume because she is so quiet that she doesn't have anything to say, until they get to know her and realize she has plenty to say. Daphne has sleek red hair and big brown eyes. Though she inherited the fiery red hair, she did not get the Weasley freckles. Her skin is porcelain smooth with, up to this point, no hint of a blemish. She seems not to notice that she is quite beautiful, and this not coming from a partial mother. She is slight and skinny, standing well under her brother's heights.

This is, as it always seems to be, a stark contrast to Cecelia, my youngest daughter. She is quite tall and will probably land about 5'7 or 5'8, while Daphne stands in at maybe 5'2. With wild, curly black hair, a small smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose and a smile that lights up her entire face and seems to make her brown eyes sparkle, Harry and I have had our hands full with Cecelia. She was boy crazy from the moment of birth, kissing boys by age one, chasing after them by age four. Friends and family used to joke that we would have to watch out for her when she got to be a teenager. Harry and I would laugh and laugh…until she turned thirteen last year and all of a sudden it wasn't funny anymore. Her letters were filled with the names of boys named Mark, David, and Devon in September, and by the time Christmas break came around she was gushing about a boy name Peter. And, unlike Daphne who is quiet and sarcastic, Cecelia is liked by everyone immediately. She has a wonderful personality that people generally connect with, and there is not a mean bone in her body. I know that kids can sometimes act one way in front of parents and another way in front of their friends, I am not that naïve, but Cecelia has always been a kind soul.

Finally, there is Harrison. Once Harry and I got pregnant for the second time (with Daphne) we made a little joke with each other. Would this be Ginny's daughter or Harry's son? We would ask ourselves in a joking manner. Twice in a row it was 'Ginny's daughter' who was born and by the third time, we had almost assumed it would be a girl. The pregnancy felt very similar to that of Daphne and Cecelia. So, as our fifth child came into the world, we only had a girl's name prepared. For a few days Harrison went unnamed and we jokingly kept calling him Harry's son, until it finally just morphed into Harrison, which is how Alexander and Jacob would pronounce it anyways. And, for the most part, he _is_ Harry's son, with knobby knees and wild, out of control hair. From the moment he was born, he was almost a terror. One of the nicknames he was bestowed with, which makes him beam with pride (and tells you a great deal about his personality), is DCH, which stands for Demon Child from Hell. There have been times when he would kick a ball up at the glass door just to "see what would happen."

It is now obvious why most of the messes, especially this one, are blamed on Harrison. The kids know I'll go somewhat softer on my baby than on them, especially the older kids. Alexander and Jacob should know better than to cause something to explode in my living room, but apparently do not.

"Ok, children," I said, "this is the story we're sticking to? Harrison grabbed Jacob's wand and performed a bunch of nameless spells which caused my living room to look like this?"

"Uh…yeah," Alexander replied. "That sounds about right."

"Ok, then," I saied. "You're all grounded for a week."

There was a sudden outburst from the four older children while Harrison seems mildly surprised that a mess of this size has only gotten a week's worth of punishment.

"Shut it, all of you!" I snapped. "And you're all going to be up at the crack of dawn to clean this living room. And you're going to explain to your father what happened and see if you lie to him like you're lying to me!"

I bent down to grab my bag, ignoring the protests from my children and bent straight again. I closed my eyes and sucked in a calming breath through my nose. I was about to say something, when I took another sharp sniff of the room and my eyes fly open. I sniffed again and looked around at the mess. There was something oddly familiar about the odor of the room which, up until now, I hadn't really noticed. It smelled like…_brimstone_. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob lean to his left slightly and nudge Alexander.

I sniffed one last time and stare at each of my children in turn before saying, "Oh for heavens sake, you didn't…Please tell me you didn't…Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Alexander asked innocently.

"Do not play dumb with me!" I snapped angrily. "Where is that dragon?"

A dumfounded silence is followed by my question. Finally, Jacob and Alexander laughed at the same time and Jacob said, "A dragon, Mum? Really? Do you think we're stupid enough to bring a _dragon_ into the house?"

"Really, Mum," Alexander said, "we'd never _bring_ a dragon into the house."

"I am going upstairs to change," I said, trying to steady the anger in my voice, "and when I come back downstairs you five better have a good explanation for this. And so help me if I find that dragon. I mean it."

I grabbed my cloak off the ground and hurried up the stairs. As I got to the top stair, I heard a squelching sound on the carpet and realized the entire upper floor was soaking wet. I let out a cry of annoyance and slammed my bedroom door.

I unzipped my skirt and yanked it down. My stockings and shirt followed suit as I threw on an old shirt and a pair of jeans. I shoved my feet into trainers and opened the door. I noticed the walls of the hallway were also covered with scorch marks and I felt anger bubble inside of me again.

I hurried back down the stairs and my children were no longer in the living room. I sighed heavily and went into the kitchen to grab something to drink. In all honesty, I had no idea how to proceed. All of their other misbehaving was suddenly put into glaring perspective. From now on it will always be, "Well at least I didn't bring a dragon into the house."

As I sipped my drink and heard movement in the basement, I tried to think of which child would probably be responsible for such a thing. The year Alexander and Jacob turned eight I kept finding small animals in their room. There was the hamster in the shoebox that was living off carrot sticks; the white bunny rabbit that had been magicked out of a birthday magic kit; the stray cat that came around every morning for milk that somehow found its way into Jacob's bed. That stray cat is now called Jimmy and he's been living with us for about ten years now. I didn't have the heart to throw the cat out. The bunny and hamster could kiss my ass.

Though Daphne was always begging for another pet a dragon was something I do not think she had in mind. Cecelia either. She and Daphne had been begging for another cat for a while, but Jimmy doesn't play well with others due to years of fending for himself. As a test run, we brought Ron and Hermione's kitten over to see how he would react. Bottom line: it was not fun to explain to Hermione why her kitten was on our ceiling fan and no, we couldn't get him down.

The only other person I could really think about was Harrison. His birthday was last week and one of the things he had asked for was a dragon. Harry and I had obviously thought he was kidding, and had obviously said no. Harrison was obsessed with dragons and already informed me he was going to be a dragon tamer just like his uncle Charlie. I told him that was completely fine with me. This is the same boy who wanted to play Quidditch professionally, until, that is, we put him on a broom, he fell off and bruised his arm. Then all of a sudden Quidditch was out.

I placed my cup down on the counter and glanced down to see two envelopes sitting on the counter. They were from the Ministry of Magic, and the magic seal had been broken on the back. I shook my head and opened the letter and began reading. By the time I got to the end of it, I was feeling a dull pounding in the back of my head. I grabbed the other letter and began to read mostly the same thing. Apparently, once the dragon that "wasn't here" started lighting stuff on fire, Daphne and Cecelia had gone around trying to put it out. They were each cited for two illegal uses of _Aguamenti_ each, which was just fucking wonderful.

I poured myself another drink and glanced at the clock. It was past eight o'clock and the pounding in my head was just getting worse. As I heard a crash from below my feet I vaguely wondered if this was something I would look back on and laugh. I supposed it would be someday, probably once the dragon was found and removed from my house and Harry was home to help dole out punishment.

After downing my third drink and working up enough patience, I went to the basement door and called, "Get that fucking dragon out of my house, _right now_!"

There was some scuffling and then, "What dragon, Mum?" Alexander called up.

I slammed the basement door as hard as I could and went to the couch and plopped down. As soon as I did, I heard a squelching sound, and felt a sudden damp feeling on my bottom. I nodded, as this was no longer surprising me. Nothing surprised me anymore at that point in the night.

I began to think about the two hours previous where I was working overtime to get my column submitted and how I felt like such an awful mother for not being able to make dinner for my children. My _wonderful_ children. Now I wasn't feeling guilty as much as homicidal. And the first person I would kill would be the next person to act dumb about the dragon.

I heard someone rush past me and up the stairs. I turned sharply to see a whisp of red hair and called, "Daphne! Come here right now!"

"Um, one second, Mum!" she replied and I heard a door shut over. A second later she came running back down the stairs. She stood in front of me, nervously twisting her hands. "Yes, Mum?"

"You tell your brothers to get that dragon out of the house this instant," I snapped angrily. "Or heaven help all of you. Do you understand me?"

Daphne nodded and then said, "It wasn't my idea." She looked torn between helping me and staying loyal to her siblings. I knew that feeling well, as Fred and George had dragged me into trouble hundreds of times.

"Daphne, you don't have to get your brothers and sister into trouble," I said calmly. "You don't have to say anything at all. Just blink once for no, twice for yes, alright?" Two blinks. "Is there a dragon in that basement?" One blink and I felt anger boiling inside of me. "Damn it, Daphne!" I snapped.

I stood up abruptly and hurried to the basement. I threw open the door and hurried down the stairs, Daphne hot on my heels. As I got to the bottom, my other four children were huddled around something. I strode over to them, nudged my way through and looked. It was a newt.

"See, I told you we didn't have a dragon down here!" Alexander replied.

I sucked in a deep breath and turned on him. He had quite a few inches on me, but I believe that my ability to tower under people helped in situations such as this. I thrust my shoulders back and started yelling. I must have yelled for close to fifteen minutes, until all of my children were nervously twisting their hands and giving each other side glances. Not a one of them had seen me this angry.

Harry and I were pretty laid back parents when it came to our children. If we would compare ourselves to any other parents, a good example would be that of Ron and Hermione. Had any of their children brought a dragon into their house, they would be dead. Hermione would have killed them instantly. They were stricter with their kids, even Ron, which was a real surprise. His personality was slightly altered as his kids got older. He stayed the same loveable Ron, but he realized he needed to back Hermione up and parent when he needed to, and he did.

Harry and I have always been on the same page with parenthood: do not sweat the small stuff. And we haven't. We've let some stuff slide, allowed ourselves to laugh certain things off, because they weren't worth freaking out over.

However, this supposed dragon was worse than all the hidden pets, worse than the time Alexander wouldn't remove the word 'cunt' from his vocabulary. It was worse than the time Jacob skipped Potions ten days in a row to sneak into Charms to hang out with a girl from Ravenclaw he liked. Worse than when Daphne chopped off all of her hair because she was sick of brushing it. She was seven and by the time I was able to get to her, her hair was around her ears…and not much else. This was worse then the time Cecelia took Harry's broom out for a ride over the lake, even though she had been forbidden to and, oh yeah, couldn't swim. Worse then the time I found sixteen cents, mostly knuts, in Harrison's poop. Or the time Harrison leapt off the roof into Ron and Hermione's pool. Worse than the time Harrison replaced the Floo powder with itching powder. Like I said, DCH.

This was worse. Especially because all of those times I had Harry to back me up. I had Harry with me to yell and act angry, but behind the closed bedroom door we would dissolve into giggles together. There was no one here to take me aside and snap this back into perspective. It made me desperately miss my husband, my partner.

"And lastly, "I snapped, finishing my rant at the children, "I am _so disappointed in you_ for doing this when your father was not here. For leaving this burden on me."

I could have whooped for joy when I saw all five shoulders hunch and a united look of despair cross their faces as they realized what they had truly done. I let my words settle on their shoulders, hoping it weighed them down considerably and snapped, "I'm going to bed. When I wake up in the morning that dragon better be gone and that living room better be spotless! We'll discuss your punishment when your father gets home."

And with that I had slammed up the stairs, grabbed the bottle of wine and some left over chicken and headed into my bedroom which was, thankfully, untouched. I knew I should have punished them then and there, but Harry could be really creative when he wanted to be, and I wanted his input on how I punished our children. Plus, I wanted them to think I had gone to bed when, instead, I waited for them to shamefully creep into their rooms before I tore the house apart looking for the dragon. I came up empty.

And now, as I lay in bed and enjoy the brief peace that will occur today, I find myself missing him even more. Since we've been married we've only been apart one night in almost eighteen years. But this trip was inevitable and it wasn't as though it happened all the time. The only consolation was that Ron had had to go as well, so Hermione was also alone this week.

We had gotten together three days ago and sipped wine out in the backyard as the sun set, each home abnormally early for our jobs. The kids chattered loudly in the house, the nine of them incredibly loud once together. Amelia, Ron and Hermione's oldest child, had graduated Hogwarts and immediately took a job in the Ministry. Aidan and Olivia were going into their Sixth Year while Charlotte was going into her Fourth Year with Cecelia.

So, I am able to pacify my need for my husband with the thought that at least Hermione is feeling the same pain. Though, she didn't come home last night to dragon scorches in her living room. At least, I don't think she did.

So, I lay here for a few moments more, a peaceful, content woman…with a dragon in her house. I have looked in vain for that dragon and have come up empty, which is incredibly disturbing. This means my own children have found a place within my own house where something as big as a dragon and I am unaware of it. I'll let Harry deal with it when he gets home.

My eyes flutter closed and the next thing I am aware of is a soft touch on the back of my neck. I shift slightly, unsure of whether or not to come out of my dream. The touch is more persistent and I realize it isn't a touch, but a kiss. I roll over quickly and come face to face with the husband I have been thinking so much about.

When our eyes meet Harry gives me a huge smile that I eagerly return. We stay in comfortable silence that is overwhelmingly happy on my part. The missing part of me has returned and the mere sight of him makes me happier than I can properly say.

"I thought you weren't coming home until tonight," I say groggily.

"I cut out early," Harry replies. He kicks his bag onto the floor and kicks his shoes off, coming under the covers with me. "I wanted to get home to my lady." He kisses me. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," I say and I truly mean it more than he could possibly know.

"Do I really have to ask?" he says, a playful smile on his lips.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He suddenly has a slightly concerned look on his face. "Are you unaware of the living room?"

"Oh, yes, that," I say, rolling my eyes. "It isn't cleaned up yet?"

"What the hell happened?" Harry asks.

"From what I could gather," I say, "there seems to be a dragon in our house."

Harry raises his eyebrows. "A dragon?"

"A dragon," I confirm. I glance over at the clock and see it is just barely six o'clock. It is almost as though my subconscious knew he would be coming home early to see me. Perhaps I did as it is something he would do.

"A dragon," he muses again. "I'm going to…_kill_ those kids," he says, shaking his head wearily. "Makes me long for the psychopath we were chasing."

"Catch him?"

"Caught," he confirms. "Which is good, because I get to come home early to my wife and children. Though, not so much for the children anymore. Do we have the culprit? Harrison or Alexander?"

I sigh, wiping some sleep from my eyes. "I want to say Harrison, but there is no way he could have gotten one in the house without some help. I mean…Where would he have even gotten one?"

"I don't know. But lets not talk about the kids anymore," Harry suggests.

"Perfectly fine with me," I say, giving him a smile. "I've missed you."

"How much?" Harry asks.

"Well…come here and let me show you," I suggest pulling him closer.

Harry and I make our way into the living room an hour later. The couch is no longer scorched, though it is now a deep navy blue as opposed to cream. I frown at it and make a mental note to yell about it later. As I round the corner into the kitchen, I hear Alexander and Daphne bickering.

"Wave your arm like _this_!" Daphne snaps angrily.

"If you're so smart, why don't you do it?" Alexander replies angrily.

"You dump prat!" she snaps. "I can't! I'll get expelled."

"Oh yeah…Right. Okay, show it to me again."

I peek at the two of them and see Daphne guiding Alexander's hand in a flowy motion. The broken glass on the floor collects itself and rises in an odd shape until it jams back into the window, filling the holes. There is still a faint crack that I can see from my place at the doorway, but I again let it slide with a mental note.

As I make my way into the living room I see Harry leading a fearful looking Cecelia up from the basement with a bewildered look on his face.

"Go wait for me in the living room," he snaps at her and she hurries as she is told. "Daphne and Alexander, get in the living room this instant!"

Both kids jump at the sound of his voice. They exchange a fearful glance and hurry into the living room, brushing past me with their heads bent in the right amount of shame. I purse my lips and head into the living room after them. Harrison is standing by the fireplace, Daphne and Cecelia are sharing a burnt couch while Alexander stand off to the side and Jacob occupies an arm chair.

This, to me, is a somewhat odd sight. We do not usually have family meetings. We have dinners together every night that we can, which I have made mandatory. Every now and again it is more than alright to eat out with friends or be absent from dinner, but at least five times a week everyone has to be present for dinner. However, aside from that and a stray family outing or two, we haven't really been together as a family in a very long time. Every summer Sunday there is lunch at Mum and Dad's which brings together all the cousins and siblings. With all the kids at school Harry and I, as well as the other Weasley's go to Sunday lunch without their kids. Really, what I'm trying to say is that despite my anger, it is nice to see the family together, even if it is for a ridiculous reason.

"Now," Harry says. He has finally looked up from having his face in his hands as he tried to gather himself. He is wearing a pair or cargo shorts and a button up flannel shirt that is a little too big on him. Harry basically found a style of clothing that he liked at age ten (which is odd, seeing as he was wearing the hand me downs of a morbidly obese ten year old), and has never ascribed to any other style. Collared shirt make him feel as though he is being choked and anything that fits in the slightest makes him antsy.

I make a quick sweep of the room to make sure that everyone looks somewhat nervous. When I see that they do, I return my attention to Harry.

"I'm only going to ask once," he says evenly. "Where is the dragon?"

"Harrison," Cecelia says after a second's silence. "Come on."

Harrison looks doubtfully at Harry and then says, "Perhaps I had a dragon. How much trouble would I be in?"

Harry and I both groan. "A lot," Harry says, "but if you don't go get it right now I'm going to find it and cook it and make you eat it."

Alexander looks slightly amused at Harry's statement, but quickly hides his smirk as soon as we make eye contact. I'm pretty sure fire is going to shoot from my eyes at any moment. I turn back to Harrison and say, "Harrison, dear, just get the dragon."

"Ok…" Harrison says and pushes himself off the wall with his foot. He goes up the stairs and is gone for five minutes.

In the meantime I look at my other four children. I shake my head and say, "You are all grounded. For a month. One week for lying to us, one week for hiding a _dragon_ in our house and one week for the mess you're going to spend the rest of the day cleaning up!"

"I thought you said a month," Jacob says, "that was only three weeks."

"And a week for thinking you were going to get away with it," I snap. "I was getting to that." I glare at my son as Harrison rejoins us in the living room. He is dragging a huge wooden crate with him. He places it in the middle of the living room, next to the coffee table and it shakes menacingly. Suddenly, a burst of fire comes out of a crack and Harry jumps out of the way, as the fire hits the chair Jacob is sitting in. It singes the fabric and I clench my fists.

"Ok then," Harry says calmly. "I assume your room is a…"

"There's a little soot," Harrison admits and Harry and I nod.

"Of course," I reply.

"Please don't be mad at him," Harrison suddenly bursts out, looking generally concerned.

"Listen, Harrison, you're in real trouble," Harry says.

"No, Dad, he's not talking about him," Daphne says quietly.

"Who are you talking about then?" I demand.

Harrison hangs his head and doesn't answer. Alexander comes to his rescue. "He's worried you're going to get mad at Uncle Hagrid."

"Why would we get mad at…" I begin but then stop. Harry and I turn to each other and say, at the same time, "Uncle Hagrid."

"Of course," Harry says. "Uncle Hagrid gave you the dragon."

Harrison nods. "Just don't be mad at him, okay?"

Harry and I exchange a look and I already know what he's thinking. "Will you kids excuse us for a second?" I say, tugging at Harry's arm. We go through the kitchen and out the French doors onto the patio. As soon as the door is closed over we burst into laughter. I lean against the side of the house and hold my sides as tears pour down my face.

"They were worried about Hagrid," I say through my laughter.

Harry nods and laughs harder. I believe we're thinking the same thing. Poor Hagrid thinking he was doing Harrison the ultimate favor by getting him a dragon, and our children thinking they were helping Hagrid out by hiding his secret. They must not have realized that Harry and I couldn't be mad at Hagrid, not when it was clear his heart was in the right place.

Soon, we calm ourselves as we realize the kids will probably be looking for us.

"Okay," I say, "remember: Act angry."

"Right," Harry says. "Furious."

"Yes," I reply. "And we'll have to just tell Hagrid next time we see him: No dragons."

"No dragons. Let's go."

Harry and I go back into the living room and finish doling out punishment, which our kids take with somber nods. As Harry shows Jacob and Alexander the proper spells to use around the living room I write up a brief letter to Hagrid, first asking him to dinner and second asking him to take the dragon back.

"Now, while you kids clean this mess up, your mother and I will be out on the patio enjoying the morning," Harry announces to everyone.

The kids let us go without much grumbling. We leave the French doors open to let the warm summer air in as Harry and I settle onto two lounge chairs.

"Hey, do you remember that day that I asked you to marry me?" Harry asks.

A slight smile plays on my lips. "Vaguely," I reply coyly, "Why?" This is the private little game we've played with each other for a while now, as long as I can remember. It's called "Regret it yet?" and the answer is always no. Never. Not in a million years. No matter who is asking, that is the same answer.

"Do you remember the day I married you?" he asks.

"I have some recollection," I reply.

"And remember the day we decided to try for a baby?"

"I do," I say.

"Even after those said babies singed my signed Canon poster and broke the side window and probably started the very beginnings of a bad mold problem under the upstairs carpet, I don't regret a single one of those days." He turns to me, a smile on his face. "And I can't hate those kids."

I sigh. "I know. Annoying, isn't it?"

"Very."

From within the house I can hear the slight warbling voice of Daphne as she begins to sing a song. Soon, she is joined by Cecelia. Alone, their voices have the ability to wish you deaf, but together they were so bad it was almost funny. Luckily, they knew how awful their voices were, which was a private little joke just for the Potters. Daphne attempts to reach a high note, just as Alexander's earlier spell on the windows wears off and some of the glass falls to the ground.

Harry and I exchange a look and begin to laugh again.

"That is a coincidence!" Cecelia calls, poking her head out the door. "Alexander is shit at Charms."

I remember when the kids were young between the ages of eight and two and on warm summer nights Harry and I would sit in these exact chairs as Harry charmed water to shoot out of his wand. The kids would jump through the falling streams as they screamed and laughed. Back then there were days where five kids in six years seemed almost unbearable, where I would pull out chunks of my hair in frustration. I used to close my eyes and imagine my life in ten years time. I used to imagine that everything would be more sort out and settled. For the most part it has. Despite the odd hiccup, life was pretty much settled. It was such a comforting thought.

Harrison comes out onto the patio and places two glasses of lemonade on the little in between Harry and I. I accept mine in silence, but raise an eyebrow at him, a little joke to show him I am not as angry as before.

"Hey, Gin," Harry says.

"Hmm?"

"Remember the day we first met?" Harry says.

"Now this I do remember quite clearly," I say.

"What would you have said if someone came up to you on that day and said, 'Ginny, no matter what happens you're going to marry Harry Potter and have five beautiful children who will one day set a dragon loose in your house'?"

"I would say, 'What a minute…Do you mean to tell me I'll have boobs big enough to breast feed five children?'" I say, smiling over at him.

Harry laughs and then says, "Ah yes, your boobs. Remember those?"

"Yes."

"Regret it yet?"

I smile over at him. "No. Never. Not in a million years."

There is a crash behind us and I hear, "Damn it, Harrison! You knocked the dragon crate over!" Jacob snaps. "Alex, use a stunning spell!"

There is a great deal of commotion, a few crashes, the sound of screaming. Harry and I sit, sipping our lemonade until there is silence again.

"Regret it yet?" I ask.

Harry sighs. "You know, I wish I could."

"My sentiments exactly." We clink our glasses together and then go in to inspect the mess.

To be quite honest, if someone would have come up to me on the first day I saw Harry and told me I was going to marry him, I would have smiled at them. Because I always knew, from the very moment I met Harry I knew I was going to marry him and he would be the father of my children.

_**A/N: This is most likely only a one shot. And probably one of the last things I write for a very long time. I hope everyone enjoyed. As always, please read and review.**_


End file.
